A Real Home
by Rainbow.Wings
Summary: A fifteen year old girl and her nineteen year old brother are brought to the caves and accidents happen, not all of them bad. I fixed the chapters! Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own The Host
1. Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V

Chapter One

"Promise me Jazz, don't follow." I pleaded with my 'sister'. "Ugh! Fine! But I **hate**it when you do this! I'm not a kid anymore Jack."

I smiled sadly "I can't lose you Jazz, I won't." I said the last part more to myself than her.

It was just us now, me and Jasmine, my 'sister' even though we weren't really related I felt like she was my sister, I loved her like sister and I couldn't live with myself if I lost her to those **monsters**_. _

Jazz's sigh broke me from my thoughts "Your not **going**to lose me Jack, stop freaking out! Just go, the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back." She mumbled grumpily.

I laughed, "Yea just don't go anywhere okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." I said as I stood up behind the tree we were both hiding behind and looked at the house I was about to break into.

It was about a mile away, but it was secluded and our cave was about 7 miles in the other direction, the 'souls' were out for the night, we had seen them leave, so now I was going to go get food and water for the two of us.

Jasmine was only fifteen and I was nineteen and I wouldn't let Jazz come with me on the raids, it was too dangerous!

I don't care what she says she is **too****young** to come with me, if I get caught on my own then she is safe, but if we are both together then we both get caught, simple answer, only I go.

I hugged her and started walking away in a low crouch towards the house. I didn't look back just kept my eyes on the empty house.

The backpack I was carrying wasn't heavy but that was because it was empty, as soon as it's full it'll be extremely heavy, making it harder to run with, but if it came to running I was dead, I'd still try to run of course just not towards Jazz, I'd run in the opposite direction of Jazz.

I had made a silent vow to myself when we had first escaped from the 'souls' to never lead them to Jazz, even if it meant I would get caught, Jazz **couldn't**get caught.

I thought about the night we first realized what was happening to the world…

"_Jack!" Mom called from the kitchen, I sighed and stopped concentrating on what move I was going to make next, I was playing chess with Jazz, and was losing, badly, I never beat Jazz in chess, no one ever beat her. _

_We were over Jazz's house for dinner and so were a heap of other families I didn't know and neither did Jazz for that matter. _

"_Jack, have you been noticing something different about your Mom and Dad lately? Like have they been __**too **__nice?" Jazz whispered to me getting up too. _

_I thought about it for a minute, I had been noticing that, my Mom and Dad and brother were all acting __**very **__nice to me, so nice it was getting weird. I nodded. _

_We were at the door to the kitchen when Jazz whispered in my ear, "Look into their eyes, something is going on, we need to get out of here." She opened the door and walked in, I just stood there shocked that she would come up with something like that. _

_What was she talking about? Jazz turned to look at me with questioning eyes and gave a short twitch of her head toward my Mom's direction, I looked at my Mum in the eyes and gasped __**her eyes were reflecting! **_

_I knew what Jazz meant, I smiled at my smiling Mom and walked over to her, trying to act normal and not freak out about the fact that my Mom's eyes were reflecting, real easy to do. _

"_Can you please go and get your brother from upstairs sweetie?" my 'Mom' asked me in an oddly pleasant voice. _

_I nodded, and turned around heading for the stairs, Jazz following behind me. _

_We reached the top of the stairs and instead of going into Jazz's brother's room where I knew my brother would be I turned straight into Jazz's room and turned around to look at her. _

_She closed the door and without saying anything went straight to her closet and pulled out a backpack. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked, "We are getting out of here, everyone has been acting strange and their eyes…they scare me. We need to leave Jack, go downstairs and get all the food you can smuggle, I'll get the water and everything else we are going to need."_

_She walked out of the room carrying the backpack, leaving me standing alone in her room. We were really going to do this, we were running away. _

_It was happening too fast! A second ago I was losing horribly to a Jazz in a chess game and now we are planning to run away??? _

_There was no doubt that my whole family had been acting weird for the last week but running away? _

_I walked slowly out of the room and met my 'brother' at the stairs, looking into his eyes I could see they were the same as my Mom's "Mom said you need to go down" I said in a low voice, I looked at the ground. _

_His eyes were scaring me. He nodded smiling at me and went down stairs. _

_I followed, now determined to listen to what Jazz told me to do, even though she was younger, she was very observant and very smart for her age. _

_I went to the kitchen, nobody was in there. I looked out the window and saw that everybody was outside talking in their different groups. _

_I went to the fridge and got all the fruit I could and put it into a plastic bag lying on the counter. _

_Next I went to the cupboard and pulled out everything I could see. I put all the food into the plastic bag, took another look out the window and went back upstairs. _

_I walked into Jazz's room and found her on her bed shoving what looked like a blanket into the now overflowing backpack. _

_She looked at me as I closed the door and gave me a grim looking smile, zipped the bag up and said "I'm going to take my brother's backpack from his room, you can carry that one, we'll put the food and water in it." and walked out. _

_I walked over to the bed and put the plastic bag down onto it. I sat down and waited for her to come back. _

_The door opened and I jumped, Jazz laughed shakily when she saw me and closed the door. "Don't be such a girl, I'm younger, I'm the one who should be wetting their pants with fear, not you." She said to me jokingly. _

_I stuck out my tongue, took the bag from her and started packing the food and water into it while she explained her plan to me. _

"_We are going to have to go into the forest, I packed a map and a compass into my bag so we know where we are going, after we are out of town I reckon we should head away from civilization, look for caves and stuff that we can hid in. The more secluded the area, the longer we get to stay." _

_I nodded and zipped up my now full backpack. We looked at each other for a minute then hugged, it was a long hug, but not a romantic one, we loved each other like brother and sister, we had known each other since she was born and had been best friends since then. _

_Just like our Dads, or what used to be our Dads. _

_Jazz pulled away from me and looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I wiped them away from her face and turned away from her, not wanting her to see that I was crying as well. _

_I saw a blurry Jazz with a backpack on walk past me and out the door, not looking back at her room. I quickly wiped my eyes and followed her, down the stairs and quietly out the front door._

I shook my head bringing myself back to the present.

That was six years ago, so long to be alone. I had reached the house. I took a look around, turning in a circle, seeing nothing I headed for the back door.

I turned the handle I clicked open, it wasn't locked, stupid parasites, I walked quietly in, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness of the indoors, I walked into the room off from the hallway, the kitchen and went straight for the sink.

I was so thirsty. Dropping my bag I turned the tap on and put my head under it, gulping the lifesaving water down.

After a minute I stood up, turning off the tap and reached for my backpack. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

I froze. **NO! ** The hand came away but was replaced again, this time with a cloth in it, I held my breath and struggled but strong arms held me.

I couldn't hold my breath much longer, surrendering I breathed in and let the darkness take over, my last thought was of Jazz. What would happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 2:

I sat behind the bush waiting for Jack to come back. I **hated **it when he left me, I was always so scared then, I **did not **like feeling scared.

I poked my head up from the bush and saw Jack entering the house. I sighed annoyed, I was going to give Jack the longest silent treatment he had ever gotten when he got back!

I looked up behind the bush again and what I saw stopped my heart.

A van had pulled up out the front of the house. **CRAP!** I thought, I still couldn't see and sign of Jack.

**HE WAS STILL INSIDE! **

I was just about to jump up and run for the house when I thought of what he had asked me to do.

I know I had promised but neither of us had thought **this **was going to happen. I pushed the thought from my mind and jumped up.

I had taken two steps when I rolled my ankle in a ditch and fell, holding my arms out to support me; I landed on the ground, hard.

I felt a sharp pain in my left wrist and my right ankle was screaming in pain.

They both hurt badly, they felt like they were broken, I tried to move my wrist, not much luck, definitely broken.

I tried to move my ankle and gave a tiny cry of pain as I had the same reaction as with my wrist.

I looked up and saw two figures carrying an un-moving Jack into the van. **NO!**

The van pulled away and drove down the highway out of sight. I lay there, not believing what had just happened.

I was alone. Jack had been caught. I was alone, with a broken ankle and a broken wrist.

**How was I going to survive?** I had no idea what the answer to that was.

I lay on the ground ignoring the screaming pain of my broken bones till the sun was coming up above the mountains.

Realising that I had to get up, I sat up slowly and looked at my broken ankle.

Sighing I used my good hand and my teeth to rip a strip of my shirt off.

I tried to bandage my ankle, ending up with what looked like a dusty bit of fabric strapped messily on my foot.

Sighing again I stood up, falling down again as I tried to put weight on my foot.

Definitely broken. I looked behind me and saw there was a stick from the tree lying on the ground; it nearly came up to my waist.

I reached for it and leaned on it while I stood up.

Using it as a sort of walking stick I made my way to the secluded house to get myself some food and water and attempt to survive without Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V

Chapter 3:

Black. That was all I could sense. Darkness. Nothing. I tried to move something, anything.

I felt my finger, I moved it an inch, then my hand. "He is waking up!" that was a man's voice…. what happened? Where is Jazz?

I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I blinked once, twice, and then it was clear.

What I saw made me stop breathing. Nine people were standing around my…cot?

They were all looking at me as if waiting for me to do something. What was going on? Where was Jazz? I sat up.

One of the men came forward; he was old and had a wild white beard. "Hi, I'm Jeb, this is my place, and this is Jared, Mel, Kyle, Sunny, Ian, Wanda, Doc and Jamie. Who are you? Your obviously human."

He stopped and waited. It took me a minute to realise he was waiting for me to speak. "I'm Jack. Where is Jazz?"

"Who?" The man called Kyle said. "My…sister" I answered starting to worry. "We didn't see anyone with you."

The man called Jared answered. "What happened?" I asked in a small voice, I was really worrying now, where was Jazz??

"Umm…we thought you were a soul and we sorta kidnapped you, then we found out that you were human, and we brought you back here and…." The boyish looking person said, what was his name? I couldn't remember.

"You…. you brought me here? It was you? The cloth…and the hand…" I was remembering what had happened now.

"Yea, sorry, you said you had a sister? Jazz?" The woman called Mel asked me.

"…**YOU DIDN'T FIND HER? **I shouted so loud people in China could have heard me.

Two of the smaller woman flinched. "So-" I was about to say sorry but then I looked into one of the small woman's eyes, they were reflecting!

I stared at the other smaller woman. They were both souls. I blinked confused. What was going on here? Was I dreaming?

Obviously the others were human, but the two small women were definitely souls.

The man next to the blond soul put his arm around her and hugged her to his side.

My eyes widened. "Calm down, don't have a heart attack" Jeb chuckled "Yea, breath" Jared said.

I only just realised I hadn't been breathing.

The small blond woman came forward and gave me a careful smile "Hello, I'm Wanda, I'm a soul, this is my family and that's Sunny" she said pointing to the other soul "We live here, we don't think what the other souls are doing is right, we came to live with the humans. I love them."

She looked up at the man holding her with love in her eyes and he smiled down softly at her.

He looked at me "Both Wanda and Sunny help us survive." I nodded. Jazz had talked about how the souls are not bad, they just don't know what they are doing is wrong.

She doesn't hate them she finds them…interesting, maybe this is what she meant. "I think I understand," I said slowly.

I looked at Wanda, then at Sunny, who was clinging to Kyle like a lifeline, then back at Wanda and smiled.

"Excellent!" Jeb said, "Now, you said you had a sister?" "Yes" I thought of Jazz, would the souls have caught her?

"Well if you tell us what she looks like we can go look for her" Ian said looking at me.

I looked at him. He was being serious! They were going to look for Jazz!

"She has long blond hair and blue eyes, freckles on here face and she has a gash up her right cheek. She is fifteen." I said describing the physical features of my little sister.

"She doesn't look like you?" Mel asked. I shook my head. I looked nothing like Jazz. I had black hair and dark, almost black eyes, I had tanned skin, where Jazz's was pale and freckled from the sun.

"We aren't related, but we escaped together, our Dads were friends and I love her like she was my sister."

Mel nodded looking at Wanda, smiling; Wanda looked at Mel and smiled back at her as if they knew what I meant.

"Well we'll go look for her." Jarred said, he turned to Mel "You stay here, and show Jack around. Ian, Kyle and I will go."

"I'm coming too!" said the boy. Jared looked at him and nodded "Okay Jamie you too, lets go, she's been out there for a day with no water or food."

He turned to walk out the door with Kyle, Ian and the boy following him. I watched them leave; I had just put all my faith in a bunch of strangers to find my sister.

Was I going mad? No. I didn't think so. We were all human; we had to look out for each other.

I looked around and Jeb grinned at me, he looked sort of crazy "Shall I give you a tour Jack?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 4:

Another fifteen year old! I was excited; I hadn't met another human my age in…. I can't remember how long.

We were in the Jeep this time and we all had our eyes open, looking for the girl.

"What do you guys recon about Jack?" Ian asked, "He loves his sister. He is worried about her being captured, he wants her back." I said simply.

I knew what he was feeling right now; I had felt that about Mel when she was captured.

They all nodded in agreement. That was the end of the conversation and we all went back to looking out the windows.

It had been four hours. We hadn't seen anything yet, we had been driving in about a ten-mile radius of the house, she couldn't have gotten that far.

It had gotten dark. We decided to head back and try again in daylight.

I was looking out the window, we were about five miles out from the entrance of the cave when I saw it, a lump on the ground about half a mile away from where we were driving, it looked like a human lump.

"Stop!" I yelled. The Jeep screeched to a stop, Jared turned to look at me, I pointed in the lump's direction. Without saying anything Jared turned the jeep towards the lump and started driving.

He stopped a few feet away from it and we all got out. Kyle was closest to what was definitely a girl and walked towards her, she was on her stomach and she was breathing, but they were shallow breaths.

Kyle knelt down beside her, the rest of us stood, he turned her over, there was a huge gash on the side of her face and a cut up near her hairline, she had cuts and bruises all up and down her arms and legs.

Her left wrist looked broken and on closer inspection so did her right ankle; they were both twisted at odd angles and were very swollen.

Kyle started shaking her and I was about to tell him to stop when she opened her eyes and looked at Kyle.

It wasn't even half a second it took her to react, with her right fist she punched Kyle's nose with so much force he fell backwards.

Kyle cried out in surprise and pain and grabbed at his nose, which was bleeding down his shirt.

We stood there and looked at her amazed at the force she had put into that punch.

Then Ian finally had the sense to talk to her. "Hi, I'm Ian, this is Jared, Jamie and the guy you punched is my brother Kyle. Are you Jazz?"

She didn't answer, I knew why. "Your brother, well sort of anyway, Jack, he told us about you, we were looking for you." I told her gently, she looked so scared and yet fierce.

She still didn't say anything, then I realised it was dark; she didn't know we were human. Of course! Duh Jamie.

"We are human! Look" I pulled out the flashlight from my pocket and shone it in our eyes, one at a time, then pointed it to the ground so I could see her better and crouched down.

"Yea, I'm Jazz, Jasmine. Is Jack okay?" I nodded. She let out a sigh of relief and sat up awkwardly with her good hand.

She looked at Kyle who was still holding his bleeding nose and looking at her with a weird expression, something between anger and awe.

"Sorry for punching you" she sounded embarrassed. I laughed. So did Ian and Jared. "Don't worry, Kyle has had his nose broken too many times to count."

Ian chuckled. "Yea, just never by a **girl**" Kyle said through his bloody nose. "Come on we should get back now and get you fixed up." Jared said after he finished laughing.

They started heading back to the jeep, I stood up and took a step toward it to, then I remembered her ankle and turned back to her just in time to see her fall sideways. I caught her shoulders and straightened her.

"Your ankle is broken." I said. She nodded "And my wrist" she said quietly. I nodded and without saying anything picked her up off the ground.

She was very light. She let out a surprised "Wha-?" then stopped herself. "Thank you" she said looking at me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I placed her on the seat and moved her over then I climbed in next to her.

Ian was on her other side. "So, how did you get so bashed up?" Ian asked. She looked at the floor and said, "I fell" in a quiet voice.

"Must have been a bad fall." Kyle said. "Always so observant Kyle" Jared joked.

We all laughed, even Jazz though it was a shaky laugh, as though she hadn't laughed in a long time. "Where are we going?" she asked looking at me.

"To the caves. We have a permanent home. There are about forty of us."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, as if trying to imagine it. "We aren't the only human rebel group though, there are more." Jared said to her looking in the mirror to see her as he was driving.

No one talked for a while, then I felt a weight fall on my shoulder, I looked down and saw that Jazz had fallen asleep; I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it.

Ian looked at me with speculating, almost knowing, eyes and I looked out the window.

There was a message in that look, but I didn't know what it was. I felt my eyes grow heavy, so I closed them and leaned my head on Jazz's and let sleep take me.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 5:

How is it this hot? It's getting dark and I'm sweating like a….worse than a pig!

I stopped walking for a minute, leaning on my improvised walking stick, which was an actual stick.

I looked around me and saw nothing, not even a bush, just long never ending desert. "ughhhhhhh" I moaned.

Leaning on my stick I slowly sat down and pulled my bag around to my front. I had been walking all day and I was close to passing out, my feet were killing me and so was my wrist.

Unzipping my bag was hard with only one good hand, when I finally got it undone I pulled out my last water bottle, took the lid off, again very hard with one hand, and tipped it up into my mouth.

Nothing. No wet feeling running down my throat, just dry, hot air.

I looked into the bottle and saw it was empty. Great. No water. I'd only had one water bottle in my bag, so I was only able to carry so much water when I refilled it at the house; there was practically no food in the house, as if someone had beaten me to it.

Sighing I looked around again, the sun was nearly down. I was going to die out here.

Better than being erased I guessed, at least I die human…No! I wasn't going to die! Be positive! I told myself.

Taking another look around I picked a direction and decided to head towards it. I had no sense of direction; therefore I had no idea where I was.

Leaning heavily on my stick I tried to get up, it wasn't easy. I heard a crack and suddenly I was falling sideways. Oh Crap.

With nothing to brace my fall I heard my head crack on a rock before I felt it, then there was pain, worse than both my broken bones and then, black.

I felt the ground shaking, no, I was shaking, I was being shaken. **Oh no! Seekers!** I opened my eyes and saw a big blurry figure leaning over me; this is what was shaking me awake.

The only thing I could think of was to get it off me. With my right fist I punched as hard as I could into the soul's nose.

Blood sprayed over me, and it leapt back with a cry. I looked around, my vision wasn't blurry anymore but I had a headache that was making it hard to concentrate.

There were three other men as well as the one I had punched, well two others, one looked about my age.

They all looked stronger than me and even if I tried to fight I would lose and I wouldn't be able to get away with my ankle anyway. I was dead.

One of them walked forward, it looked like the guy I had punched but his nose was straight and unbroken.

"Hi, I'm Ian, this is Jared, Jamie and the guy you punched is my brother Kyle. Are you Jazz?" I didn't answer.

I couldn't tell them who I was. How did they know anyway? I just glared at them.

The one who looked my age stepped forward and I turned my gaze on him. "Your brother, well sort of anyway, Jack, he told us about you, we were looking for you." Jack? They must have interrogated him before erasing him! They must have tortured him!

I never thought of souls as monsters, just confused beings, but now, at this moment, I hated them, loathed them for what they had done to Jack, to my brother, well what I was guessing they had done to him anyway.

I was terrified, but furious at the same time, I tried to let all my anger show in the look I gave them all at that moment.

Then the younger one said, "We are human! Look" he pulled a small torch out of his pocket and shone it in all their eyes. There was no reflection, no silver outline, just normal, human eyes.

I couldn't believe it, humans! And they had found Jack too! I decided I could tell them who I was now. "Yea, I'm Jazz, Jasmine. Is Jack okay?" I asked worried.

The boy nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. I was lying on the ground and felt uncomfortable with these people looking down at me, so I sat up, it was hard.

I looked at the one I had punched, Kyle, how embarrassing; I had punched a human in the nose.

"Sorry for punching you." They laughed, except for Kyle. After he had finally stopped laughing Ian said "Don't worry, Kyle has had his nose broken too many times to count." "Yea, just never by a **girl**" I was surprised to see that it was Kyle who said that and that he was grinning.

"Come one we should get back now and get you fixed up." The man named Jared said looking me up and down.

They all turned and started heading for the Jeep. How was I going to get up without my stick?

I tried anyway, and then the boy named Jamie turned around just as I started to fall sideways without my stick to lean on. He caught me before I hit the ground and stood me up straight.

"Your ankle is broken." He told me, not making it a question. "And my wrist" I said quietly, my head was really hurting and for some reason I was tired.

He nodded and all of a sudden I felt my feet leave the ground "Wha-?" oh he had picked me up.

I looked at him, "Thank you." I said to him gratefully. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

I noticed how kind and open his smile was. When we got to the Jeep he put me on the seat then pushed me over to the middle one and sat in next to me.

Ian sat on my other side and asked "So, how did get so bashed up?" he was looking at me so I guessed I looked pretty bad.

An answer like, I fought off ten seekers would be so much more cooler than the truth.

I looked at the floor embarrassed again "I fell" "Must have been a bad fall." I heard Kyle say from the passenger seat at the front.

"Always so observant Kyle." Jared joked from the driver seat. They all laughed, even me, it sounded weird, I hadn't laughed since…I couldn't remember, how sad.

It was then I realised I had no idea where we were going. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking at Jamie.

"To the caves. We have a permanent home. There are about forty of us." He told me.

I felt my eyes widen. Forty humans, amazing. I shook my head. "We aren't the only human rebel group though, there are more." Jared said from the front.

I looked up and saw him looking at me from the mirror and looked down again. My head really hurt.

It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. After a while I gave up trying to stay awake and just let my eyes fall closed, going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 6:

I felt someone shaking me again and opened my eyes. It felt like I had just gotten to sleep. I brought my head up, which, to my embarrassment, had been resting on Jamie's shoulder.

"We're back." He said gently to me. I smiled. I was going to see Jack again soon, and other humans, wow.

Jamie got out and then turned around to carry me. I moved my self over to the end seat and slid down onto the ground.

Putting all my weight on my good foot, I lost my balanced and started to fall when Jamie caught me again.

I looked up at his grinning face and couldn't help smiling. "Thanks." I said to him. "No problem." He said to me still smiling.

I felt my feet leave the ground and found myself once again being carried by Jamie. I looked around and saw Jared, Kyle and Ian walking ahead of us toward a small opening in the ground.

Jamie followed them down into it and then it was suddenly dark. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but I felt us go up and down, as if there were slopes.

Then there was light and we were in a big room with light streaming from the roof. I shut my eyes with the sudden change from dark to light, and then opened them slowly to see Ian, Jared and Kyle holding three different women to their sides.

There were about ten other people in the room staring at Jamie and I and I felt myself blush.

An older man stepped forward; he had a wild white beard, like Santa. He was smiling at me "Well, I see you found her. Hey there, I'm Jeb, this is my place."

He held his hand out to me and I shook it, smiling at him. "Hi, yea I'm Jazz. Thankyou for saving me. And Jack too"

"Ah no problem! We couldn't leave you out there alone! Your so young" he replied laughing.

"Looks like you need to go see Doc." He said looking at me more closely. "I'll take her there now." I heard Jamie say.

"Kyle will have to go too." Jared chuckled. Jeb, and the rest of the people in the room looked at Kyle, some people gasped, some people shook their heads smiling.

Jeb laughed. "I see there are quite a few stories that I will be hearing after your visit to Doc." I nodded trying, and failing to hold back a smile.

Jamie, Jared and Ian laughed. "I'll see you later Jeb." Jamie said "Bye" Jeb said "Bye." I said.

Jamie started walking into a tunnel. I turned to see that Ian, holding a small woman, Jared, with an arm around a taller woman and Kyle who had a short woman gripping to him, were following us into the tunnel.

The taller woman smiled at me "Hi, I'm Melanie, Mel. I'm Jamie's sister. This is Wanda and Sunny."

She said pointing to each of the woman as she said their name. I smiled at her and at them "Hi" The shorter woman, Wanda smiled a friendly smile at me but the one named Sunny just looked at me, she looked scared.

"So? What happened to Kyle's nose?" Mel asked. They all laughed, I ducked my head, embarrassed. "Jazz punched him." Ian answered still laughing.

"Yea, but only cause he was shaking the living daylights out if her trying to get her to wake up" Jamie laughed.

Mel laughed along with everyone else at that. Wanda gave a small smile, but Sunny just looked at Kyle with a worried expression in her eyes. Kyle bent down and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear.

The worried expression came off her face but she kept looking up at Kyle with a sort of awe on her face. I turned back to the front.

It was a while before anyone talked and we reached an opening to a tunnel. Jamie stepped in, it was light and had a few cots placed around the walls.

There was a man in here that I immediately recognised as a doctor. He looked up when we walked in and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Doc. You look like you've been through quite a bit." He said inspecting me like I remembered another doctor doing to me when I was young.

Jamie placed me on one of the cots and the others came to stand around it. I felt sort of awkward. Doc came over with what looked like soul medicines.

"You have soul medicines?" I asked surprised. "Yea, thanks to Wanda." Doc answered smiling at Wanda.

I looked at Wanda and gasped. She had reflective eyes. I looked at the others and gasped again when I saw that Sunny's eyes were reflective as well.

Sunny shrunk into Kyle and he put his arm around her protectively, Wanda gave me a sad smile.

I looked at Wanda, with her hand in Ian's than at Sunny, her arms wrapped around Kyle, they looked like they were in love, how…. interesting that a human can love a soul.

Then I looked at Melanie, she was looking at Wanda with a protective expression on. I'd seen Jack look at me like that one time before, when we were caught by a random soul who was walking in the forest.

Mel looked at Wanda as if she was her…. Sister. Wow, there must be a story behind this, I love new stories and I don't get to hear new ones often.

I wonder if I'll ever be able to ask about it… coming out of my thoughts I looked at Wanda and smiled at her then said, "I bet your story is a good one."

She looked at me for a minute, confused, and then she gave me a real smile, hiding nothing. "What?" Kyle asked "Why don't you want to…Why don't you...Aren't you angry? Upset? Scared?"

I shook my head. "Amazed, curious, a little confused, but not angry or scared." I answered.

"Really?" Ian said. I nodded and looked pointedly at his hand that had moved around Wanda's waist.

"It's obvious you love Wanda. You all seem to have a…seem to have a sort of… connection for her and Sunny too." I said looking at Sunny who was still hiding behind Kyle but looking at me curiously.

"What I mean is…ummmmm…how can I hate someone who you obviously all like without getting to know them first?" I said trying to explain how I felt to them "Does that make sense?" I asked, feeling self-conscious when all they did was stare at me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked confused. "No. They are just amazed that you accepted Sunny and I so easily. No one, except Jeb, has ever done that." Wanda said still smiling at me.

Ian seemed to come back then and shook his head "Jeb doesn't count." He said, "Why doesn't he count?" Wanda asked sounding offended.

"Because he is sort of…you know…crazy." Jared answered, speaking the last word in a whisper.

We all laughed, even Sunny gave a small chuckle. "Well now that we have that all done, can I fix you up now?" Doc asked me.

I started nodding and stopped, not a good idea, it made me feel dizzy. "Good, now could everyone move back a bit please?" Doc asked. Everyone did.

"Jamie could you please take Jazz's shoe off? Her ankle looks broken." Jamie did as he was told.

When he did my foot moved a tiny bit and I gasped in pain. "Oh no! Sorry!" Jamie cried to me looking horrified.

I smiled at him "It's okay, don't worry." I tried to calm him.

"Sorry, I should have given you No Pain first." Doc said looking at me apologetically.

"Wanda could you please hand me the No Pain?" Wanda came forward holding a small container in her hand and passed it to Doc.

He emptied a few strips into his hand and handed one to me. "Put that in your mouth." He told me. I took the strip form him and did as I was told.

I immediately felt better and relaxed back into the cot and watched Doc put all these different soul medicines on my cuts and he gave me a few different strips in the process.

After about five minutes Doc stood back and looked at me with a satisfied look on his face. He smiled at me "There, all fixed. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I feel great. Thank you." I smiled at him, then at Wanda who had helped Doc. She smiled back at me.

I looked around and noticed that Mel and Jared had slipped out without me noticing. Kyle was sitting on another cot, with Sunny next to him waiting for Doc to finish with me.

Jamie was standing next to my cot and Wanda was next to him with Ian behind her, his arms wrapped around her.

Then Mel and Jared came back with another person following behind them. They were both smiling at me as they stepped to one side to let the other person through.

"Jack!" I cried and jumped up off the cot and ran towards him. I was about two steps away from him when I tripped over my own feet and went flying into him.

He caught me laughing. "That's my girl, always falling over nothing." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I tried to frown at him but when I couldn't I hugged him instead. We stood there for a minute just holding each other.

Then I pulled away and looked up at him smiling. "Don't cry." He told me, wiping tears that I didn't know I had away.

"Bit late for that" I grumbled and he laughed. "I **told** you I should have come with you." I said poking him in the chest.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as, yes Jazz you were right and me being the stupid over protective big brother that I am was wrong." I joked with him.

"Believe what you want, I'm just glad your okay." He said smiling down at me, "Yup! I feel great." I said happily.

Just then my stomach grumbled so loud people on the other side of the country would have been able to hear it. Jack laughed, so did everyone else.

I blushed and Mel stepped forward "Hungry?" she asked me "Starving!" I replied. "Me too!" I heard Kyle say from somewhere behind me.

"Well why are we standing here? Lets go get some food!" Ian said pulling Wanda by the hand and leading her out.

Jared and Mel followed, Jamie came up next to me, "Do you know how to get there Jack?" He asked looking at Jack.

"I might need a little help and Jazz definitely will." He said smiling down at me. This time I managed to frown at him a little.

"Okay! Lets go." Jamie said taking my wrist and pulling me forward into the dark tunnel.

I looked behind me and saw Jack following behind us with Kyle, Sunny and Doc behind him. I smiled to myself. We had a home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 7:

After a while we came into a big room that had tables and chairs and a bench with food on it.

I gasped, so many people! There were people sitting at tables in small groups talking amongst themselves, they looked up when we walked in and stared at us.

I blushed, embarrassed. Jamie led us over to the bench were all the food was and passed me a plate. "You have apples! And, wow, eggs! And bread! And cheese!" I cried excited, these were delicacies I hadn't had in too long.

Jamie smiled at me nodding. I piled as much food as I could onto my plate and followed Jamie to the table where Jared, Mel, Ian and Wanda were already sitting.

I took a seat in between Jamie and Jack as Kyle and Sunny joined us too. Ian looked at my plate and burst out laughing. Confused I looked down and couldn't find anything wrong with it. I looked at Jamie's and went beetroot red.

I had piled my food up on my plate so it was nearly overflowing. Jamie and everyone but Kyle had just enough to fill their plate.

Jared, Mel, Wanda, Jamie, Jack and Kyle looked at my plate too, not knowing what was so funny and then they burst out laughing too.

Is it possible to go redder than a beetroot? I think I did. "That Jazz is what we in the caves call a Kyle helping." Jamie said pointing at Kyle's plate.

My plate had even more food than Kyle's. "The amount of food on your plate now deserves it's own name. A Jazz helping." Jamie said and everyone started laughing harder, even Sunny started laughing quietly.

I couldn't help it, I smiled and started laughing at myself along with everyone else, people were staring again but I didn't care I kept laughing with everyone else. When everyone had calmed down we started eating, I was so hungry!

I ate everything on my plate. It was the best food I'd tasted since…I couldn't remember.

"That was…. I can't find words for it." I said rubbing my bulging stomach. We started laughing again and when Kyle let up a giant burp we laughed till we were crying.

"What's going on over here?" Jeb asked walking over to see what was so funny. "Jazz has just created and eaten her own helping. It is called a Jazz helping. It's like two Kyle helpings in one." Ian explained through his laughs, no one else was able to talk just yet, we were all still trying to get our breathing back to normal.

"Well you can laugh later we have work to do." Jeb said with a grin on his face. "That means everyone people!" he called turning around and giving a mock glare to the people who were still in the kitchen.

They just laughed and started cleaning their plates off. "Jamie, seeing as how you don't have class today why don't you show Jazz around? Give her the tour while the rest of us are off working? And maybe take her to the washroom to get cleaned off."

"Sure Jeb" Jamie said standing up and taking his plate over to the bench. I stood up and followed him with my plate, "What's class?" I asked him confused.

"Everyone under sixteen has to go to school, taught by my cousin, Sharon. We have it tomorrow." He answered me.

We put our plates down and went back to the table where the others were just leaving. "Are you all working in the fields?" I asked looking at Wanda and trying to imagine her with a shovel in her tiny hands.

Ian shook his head, "Wanda and Sunny have washing up instead because they aren't able to work for more than half an hour."

I nodded understanding what he meant. "Well we'll see you guys at dinner, or maybe before that." Kyle said shrugging and squeezing Sunny's hand. Ian hugged Wanda and followed Kyle, Jared, Mel and Jeb out the door.

I turned to look at Jack. "Are you working in the fields too?" He nodded smiling. "You'd better get Jamie to take you to the washroom first cause you stink!" he said laughing at me.

I took a step forward to hit him but he turned and ran out the door after the others before I got the chance to.

"Humph. Always the joker." I grumbled, Jamie laughed. I took a sniff, just in case and was horrified to find that Jack was right.

"Er, you probably **should** take me to the washroom first Jamie. Cause as much as I hate to admit it, Jack's right, I really stink." I said looking at Jamie.

He laughed and said "Okay, but I dunno who's clothes you'll wear until we get you some more on the next raid, which isn't for a few weeks." He looked me up and down and I felt a little self-conscious.

"You can wear some of my clothes if you want." Wanda piped up from behind Jamie. She stepped around him and walked over to me.

She was about my height, I might have even been a bit shorter than her, I had always been short but being compared to Wanda was just embarrassing.

"Yea, I didn't think of Wanda, you're the same size. Do you mind if I go get her some clothes Wanda?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, they are just next to the door on the right." She said smiling at us. "Thank you." I said to her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her, then Jamie grabbed my wrist and we headed into the dark tunnel once again.

"How do you know where you are going? How can you see?" I asked amazed at his sense of direction in these caves.

"You get used to it. It took me about a week to stop getting lost on the way from my room to the kitchen when I first came here." He laughed.

I laughed too "It'll probably take me a month, my sense of direction is hopeless. I'll be meaning to go north and go south instead and have no idea that I'm not going north. It's pretty sad." I laughed and he joined in.

We reached a cave with two mismatched doors; he moved one door to the side and stepped in, grabbed some clothes from a small pile off to the side and came back out again.

He held them up, measuring them against me, "Looks like they'll fit" he said happily. I nodded and put the door back for him.

He handed me the clothes and started walking again, I followed after him with one hand out in front of me so I wouldn't bump into a wall where I was supposed to turn. It was so dark!

We reached a large room where I could hear the rushing of a river. "See those holes there? There is a river down there, boiling hot, you fall in there, your gone." Jamie warned me and I took a step away from it scared.

He walked on and I followed him, not taking my eyes off the ground, making sure I wasn't about to fall into the river.

We walked into a pitch-black room and I couldn't even see the hand in front of me. I kept walking thinking Jamie had as well and bumped into him, not seeing that he had stopped. "Sorry" I said quietly.

"It's okay, you can't see anything in here, that's why we use it as a room to wash in. Hear that rushing noise on the left? That's the way to the latrine. Then in front of you is a pool of sorts, which is where you wash. The water is cooler than the one in the other room."

"Okay, thanks Jamie" I said to him, stepping forward and putting the clothes down near the bank. "Oh! I forgot." He took my hand and put something in it. "It's soap." He told me

"Oh thanks." I said. There was a minute of silence, "I'll…err…wait outside" Jamie said sounding uncomfortable.

I sat down, took my shoes off and inched forward bit by bit until I could feel the water on my toes; it was warm but not too hot, or too cold, like a bath.

I stripped down and stepped into the water, soap in my hand. I scrubbed the soap all over me and rinsed it off, then repeated it two more times; it took that many tries to get all of the dirt off of my body.

Next I dunked my head in the water and ran my fingers through my long, blond hair, getting all the dirt and sweat out of it. That took a while.

Then I grabbed my filthy clothes and soaked them in the water, swishing them around to get the dirt off them as well.

After that I stepped out and felt around for Wanda's clothes, I felt something soft and fluffy against my hand, it was a towel that Jamie must have left me.

I used it to dry off and put Wanda's clothes on. I ran the towel quickly through my hair a few times to get the excess water off it, picked up my wet clothes and walked out into the lighter room.

Jamie was sitting down waiting for me, he looked up when I came out and grinned. "Feel better?" He asked, "Much" I answered with my own grin.

"Right, on with the tour!" he said pointing a finger into the air and walking out of the river room back into the tunnels.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I finally figured out how to do an author's note. Anyway, I wanted to thank the people who reviewed. So thanks! This is my first fan fiction and i was nervous and your advice helped me. I'll try to keep updating every few days. Thanks for the reviews and please keep doing it! Advice would really help. Be kind, I'm new. Big online higs for those who review! Okay I'm done rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 8:

The rest of the tour was interesting. I couldn't believe how so many people could live in one place! It was amazing! And now Jack and I were going to live here too. When we got back to the kitchen at the end of the tour, everyone was already sitting at the table and eating their food. Jamie led me over to the bench and we got our food. Jamie looked at my plate before we got to the table and laughed, I looked at him questioning.

"I see you are keeping up the Jazz helping." He said still laughing.

I looked down; my plate was nearly overflowing again. I started laughing with him and was still laughing as I sat down between Jamie and Jack.

"That tour made me hungry" I said after I got my breath back.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyle asked looking very confused. I looked at the others and they all looked the same as him.

"Jazz has another Jazz helping" Jamie chuckled pointing at my plate. The others looked at it and chuckled with Jamie.

"Jeez, even I wasn't that hungry when I first came here." Kyle laughed. I gave him a mock glare.

"Breaking your nose took a lot out of me" I joked, Jared and Ian laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt that, I would have though that Kyle's nose had built up a resistance against fists." Ian laughed and we all joined in, even Kyle.

"So did you enjoy your tour?" Wanda asked me.

I nodded, "The mirrors are amazing, Jeb is a genius."

"Of course I am." I heard Jeb's voice from behind me and turned around to see a grinning Jeb standing behind me. "And thanks Jazz for the compliment."

I smiled, he looked like a crazy old uncle for sure with his crazy beard and wide grin, but he was so crazy he was a genius. Jamie had told me during the tour about how he had found the caves and about how he found out about the invasion. Jeb truly was a genius.

"Right, I came over to sort out the rooms." Jeb said.

"I'd forgotten about that." Jamie said.

Jeb nodded and continued "Well while you were away Jamie, Jack was sleeping in your room, there is enough room to fit three people in your room since you moved into that new room. I was thinkin' that you, Jack and Jazz could all sleep in the same room. If that is all right with you three. If not then Jack and Jazz will have to sleep in the hospital till we find a place for them to sleep."

"I'm fine with that." Jamie said turning around and smiling at Jack and me.

"Me too." Jack said "I'm used to sleeping with this little squirt." He said and messed up my hair. I hit him.

"You okay with that Jazz? You'll be sleeping with two boys, but that's the only place we have." Jeb asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine with it, I don't mind sleeping with two boys." I answered. And I really didn't, Jack was my brother, and being with Jamie, talking together, it felt like we had been friends for years. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"Excellent, that's that sorted," Jeb said clapping his hands together. "I'll put the extra mattress in your room and you'll be done. See ya'll in the morinin"

I waved and turned around in my seat to finish my meal. I really **was **hungry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed again! I was so happy when i got more reviews i started writing the next chapter right away! hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow. :) Keep reviewing! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 9:

After we had all finished eating and put our plates away, we said goodnight to each other and headed off to bed. Even after the tour I didn't remember what direction the rooms were in and when I turned right instead of left at a fork in the caves Jamie grabbed my hand again and led me in the right direction. We all laughed at my sense of direction, or lack of. When we reached the room I waited outside for Jamie and Jack to get changed. I was standing outside the door alone when Wanda came up to me smiling.

"Hi Jazz, I just thought I'd bring my spare pair of pyjamas over for you, since you don't have any and the clothes seem to fit you." She handed me a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Thanks Wanda, I haven't had p.j's in so long." I laughed and she laughed too.

"Well goodnight!" she said and turned and walked away.

"Night Wanda." I called back to her.

It was then than Jamie swept back the curtain smiling and stepped out, Jack followed him.

"I see Wanda gave you some p.j's. We'll wait out here." Jamie said and he held the curtain open for me. I smiled at him and walked in.

I pulled off my clothes and put the pyjamas on, then I pulled my hair out of the rubber band I had tied it back in and ran my fingers through it, trying to get at least **some** of the knots out, it didn't work. I looked around the room before stepping out again. Jeb was right; it was big enough to fit the three of us in. There was two single mattresses laying next to each other then one at the other two's heads. It fit well. Then there was a small pile of clothes off to the side which I was guessing was Jamie's, that made me wonder who's clothes Jack was wearing, he was bigger than Jamie so it couldn't be his.

"You can come back in now." I said, my head poking out the "door".

They walked back in and Jamie stepped over the two mattresses lying next to each other and sat down on the other mattress. Jack lay down on one and I sat down on the other. I looked around again smiling. We had a **real **home; we were going to sleep on **real **mattresses. I never thought this would happen, I dreamed, but never actually believed it would.

"Why are you smiling?" Jamie asked looking at me.

I looked at him, still smiling. We had friends; Jamie was the only other person my age here and we were **friends** I hadn't had friends since I was nine.

"I was just thinking, we have a home, we are sleeping on an actual bed. I never thought this would happen. Never thought it was…possible…that we would actually **find **other humans…I'm just **really **happy right now." I answered.

He looked at me for a minute, then nodded "I know what you mean, I felt exactly the same when Jared and I came here."

Did he say only him and Jared? What about Melanie? There must be a story behind that…I wonder if he will tell me…? I'll have to remember to ask about it.

I lay down on the mattress and pulled the sheets up on me. Jamie lay down too. Our heads were up the same end. They were nearly touching. I looked at Jack. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. He had looked tired at dinner.

"Jack?" I asked quietly. No answer. He was asleep.

"I think he's asleep." Jamie whispered.

"Yea. We should probably try to get some sleep too I guess." I whispered back.

"Yea, goodnight Jazz." Jamie whispered

"Night Jamie." I whispered. I yawned and closed my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I thought about the caves, our new home, the people living here, our new friends. I had definitely never thought we would ever find other humans. And I let that be my last thought as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short but it was just chapter nine from Jamie's p.o.v and i thought it was important to have Jamie's p.o.v for this part. Most of the story will be done from Jazz's p.o.v but parts will be done from other characters. Thanks to those who reviewed! keep it up! i feel awesome when i get a review, especially when its advice on how to improve the story cause it means people are willing to help me so THANK YOU!!!!! Okay I'm done rambling once again. On with the story!**

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 10:

When we had brought our plates up to the bench and said goodnight to everyone Jazz, Jack and I walked to our room. I was glad we were all going to be in the same room. Jack was nice and Jazz was funny. We all laughed when she turned left instead of right, she really **did **have no sense of direction.

Jazz waited outside for Jack and I to get dressed and I was glad because even though I was glad we were all staying in the same room it would be just a little awkward with Jazz.

Jack didn't have any other clothes to change into so Brandt had given him some while we were looking for Jazz. Brandt was the closest person to Jack's height. He was a little bit taller so the clothes were baggy on him but that was better than dirty clothes. Jack was only nineteen but he looked about twenty-three, which was probably from being on the run all that time.

After we had both gotten changed, we stepped outside. I saw that Jazz was holding what I recognised as a pair of Wanda's p.j's and said, "I see Wanda gave you some p.j's. We'll wait out here." I held the curtain, which was our improvised door; as we didn't have real ones like Wanda and Ian, open for her. She smiled at me and walked in.

I looked at Jack and grinned. "Do you want me to take the top bed?" I asked.

"I think it'll be easier, less…. awkward." He grinned back.

I nodded, it would be less awkward if I slept on the top bed, Jazz and Jack were probably used to sleeping next to each other anyway.

"So how was the field work today?" I asked trying to break the silence, it wasn't an awkward silence but I wanted to get to know him better.

"It was great! I haven't had such a workout in ages! I missed working on the farm. My family used to own one and I helped my Dad in the fields." He answered, staring off into space, probably remembering happier times…

The Jazz's head came out from the curtain and she said, "You can come back in now."

We stepped in and I walked over the two mattresses next to each other and sat down on the one above them. Jack lay down on the right one and Jazz sat down on the left one. Our heads were going to be nearly touching when we lay down. I looked at Jack who looked to be in the process of falling asleep. He had looked tired. I looked at Jazz and saw that she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her, she looked like she was thinking of something that was making her very happy, and I wondered what it could be.

She looked at me still smiling and answered, "I was just thinking, we have a home, we are sleeping on an actual bed. I never thought this would happen. Never thought it was…possible…that we would actually **find **other humans…I'm just **really **happy right now."

I stared at her, she was happy about being with other humans, happy about being with **me**. That thought made me feel weird inside… huh maybe I was more tired than I thought. But I knew what she meant; I knew what she was feeling. I nodded.

"I know what you mean, I felt exactly the same when Jared and I came here."

She looked at me for a second. She looked confused about something. Then the confused look came off her face and she lay down on her bed. I lay down too. I had been right. Our heads were nearly touching.

She looked at jack and whispered "Jack?"

"I think he's asleep" I whispered to her, he looked asleep; he was breathing evenly and deeply.

"Yea. We should probably try to get some sleep too I guess." She whispered back.

"Yea, goodnight Jazz." I whispered to her.

"Night Jamie" she answered.

I rolled over to face the wall and heard her yawn. I snuggled into my blankets and closed my eyes. I was pretty tired; it wasn't long till I felt myself fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 11:

I woke up before Jack and Jamie that morning. That was the most comfortable sleep I had had for so long. I lay in bed for a few minutes just thinking about the last few days. Unbelievable. Then I sat up and looked at Jack, still asleep and snoring slightly. I looked at Jamie and jumped when I saw that his eyes were opened and looking at me. He chuckled quietly, so as not to wake Jack up.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked quietly.

I blushed and nodded. My heart was pounding. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. Then my stomach rumbled and broke the silence. We both laughed quietly.

"We could get up and go get some breakfast if you want." Jamie said getting up and looking at Jack, "Jack knows his way to the kitchen." He said.

I nodded, Jack did know by now and I didn't want to wait here for ages for him to wake up.

"Umm…I'll wait outside for you to get changed." Jamie said looking down as he got up and walked out.

When I was dressed I stepped out the door and held the curtain open for Jamie to go in and change, he smiled at me in thanks and I smiled back. When he came back out he smiled at me and started walking. I tried to keep up with him but he had long legs and my short ones made me do a small jog to keep up. He looked at me trying to keep up with him and slowed down so I didn't have to jog anymore.

"Sorry, you and Wanda are so similar." He said smiling at me.

"I'll take that as a complement." I said quietly. He laughed and I blushed.

We got to the kitchen a few minutes later and two women were at the bench cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs. They looked up when we came in and one of them smiled, but the other gave a sort of half smile, like she was trying but found it hard to do.

"Hey Jamie, your up early." The older woman said.

"Yea, Trudy, Lily, this is Jasmine, Jazz, this is Trudy and Lily." Jamie said introducing me to the older woman, Trudy and the sad looking woman, Lily.

"Hello Jazz, you must be Jack's sister." Trudy said smiling kindly at me.

"Hello, yea I'm Jack sister." I answered, I'd never thought of the fact that I'd have to get to know all the other people who live in the caves as well.

"Would you guys like some breakfast?" Lily asked, attempting a smile again.

"Yea please Lily, we are both starving." Jamie said walking over to the bench and grabbing two plates, handing one to me.

"What would you like Jamie?" Trudy asked.

"I'll have some of everything thanks." Jamie said holding his plate out for Trudy to put a bit of everything on his plate.

"What would you like Jazz?" Lily asked me.

"I'll have some of everything as well please." I answered her holding my plate out as she put some of everything on it. I smiled at her and she gave me an almost smile back.

"Welcome to the caves by the way." Lily said nearly smiling at me.

"Thanks, its good to have a home again." I answered feeling more comfortable. Lily and Trudy seemed nice.

We walked over to the table we sat at yesterday just as some other people came in, I didn't know who they were. They walked over to the bench and started talking to Lily and Trudy. I turned back around to my food and took a bite of some bacon. It was delicious. I sighed; I hadn't had food like this in so long.

Jamie looked at me and laughed. "Like it?"

I looked at him and nodded, I couldn't answer because I had already taken another bite of bacon and shoved it in my mouth, my cheeks bulging with food. He Jamie laughed and when I managed to swallow all my food I laughed as well. When we had finished laughing we both ate some more of the food that was on our plates.

"You two are up early." I heard the voice of Melanie from behind me and turned around to see that Mel, Jared, Ian, Wanda and Jack were walking over to our table each with a plate of food in their hands.

"Jack's snoring woke us both up and we couldn't stand it anymore so we escaped before the caved collapsed." I said as they all sat down.

Everyone laughed, even Jack. "Just so you know everyone, I don't snore and if I do at least I don't talk in my sleep Jazz." Jack accused.

He was right, I was a horrible sleep talker, well that's what my family had said before they were taken and when we were on the run Jack used to joke that the seekers would catch us because of my sleep talking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"At least the noises I make when I'm asleep are part of the English language." I said to him.

"Snoring is a language." Jack said back.

"Yea, when cave people were alive." I answered and everyone laughed. I blushed and looked down. We were living in caves.

"It's okay Jazz, your not the only one who has tried to use a joke and have it backfire because we all live in caves." Jamie patted my back.

"Yea, it took me months to figure out some new jokes to use on Kyle after the caveman one was no use." Ian laughed and then so did the rest of us.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyle asked coming over with Sunny close behind him.

"You." Ian answered simply. We all laughed as Kyle and Sunny sat down.

Kyle gave Ian a suspicious look, then the rest of us. I tried not to burst out laughing. Then Kyle shrugged and started shovelling food into his mouth, I heard Jamie laugh and turn it into a cough and I had to bite down on my lip to stop from laughing. I glanced at Jamie and he glanced at me. Bad idea. We both burst out laughing. As soon as we started, so did everyone else, leaving Kyle and Sunny with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you lot laughing at this time?" Jeb asked coming over.

"Kyle" Jared answered and shovelled another bit of food into his mouth.

"Of course." Jeb grinned. "Well I just came over to remind Jamie and Jazz that they have class today."

Jamie groaned and got up from the table having finished his food. I got up too and followed him over to the bench with my empty plate. Trudy held her hand out for it and I handed it to her smiling, she smiled back.

Jamie and I walked back to the table as everyone else got up.

"We'd better get off to work as well." Mel said taking Jared's hand.

"We'll see you guys later." Kyle said hugging Sunny and walking out behind Jeb's disappearing back.

"Have fun at class guys." Mel said grinning at Jamie and I.

"We will" Jamie rolled his eyes at his sister.

Mel, Jared, Ian and Wanda laughed and Jack just looked confused, the look on Jack's face probably matched mine.

"I'll explain it later to you Jack, Jazz, you'll have to learn the hard way." Jared said.

No I was **really **confused. "Umm…Okay" I said. Mel waved goodbye and pulled Jared out the door. Ian squeezed Wanda's hand and whispered something in her ear. She looked up at him blushing. I looked at Jack.

"Are you going or not?" I joked giving him a play push towards the door.

"Fine, I'll go. Jeez Jazz I can't believe you're excited to go to **school.**" He answered with his own small shove. He waved and walked out the door with Ian following behind him.

Wanda walked up to me smiling, "Sharon, isn't that bad you know. Don't believe them." She said.

"You know she is that bad Wanda, you just can't say it." Jamie laughed.

Wanda smiled, blushing, "You'd better get going, you don't want to be late."

"Yea, we really don't do we?" Jamie smiled "See ya later Wanda." Jamie waved.

"Bye Wanda" I smiled at her.

"See you at lunch" Wanda waved at us as we walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who review!!! The reviews really make me want to continue! So thank you and keep it up! I'm trying to make the chapters longer and I'm getting closer to the more interesting part. Anyway thanks for the reviews!! **

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 12:

Jamie took my hand and led me down a tunnel I hadn't been down yet. We were walking for about a minute in silence when I tripped on who knows what.

I put my hand out to hold onto something and it caught the wall. Jamie caught me before I could fall on my face, but I'd already scraped all the skin off my right hand.

Jamie took my hand and turned it up to look at it. It was all bloody and scraped.

"We should get Doc to fix that up." He said turning around to head in the direction I think the hospital was in.

"But I thought you didn't want to get on Sharon's bad side?" I said confused.

"Sharon can just deal with it, you don't want it to get infected." Jamie said pulling me along. I nodded and followed him.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the hospital. "Doc, Jazz scraped her hand on the wall, you got some heal for her?"

Jamie asked walking in. Doc looked up from a book he was reading and nodded.

"I'm guessing you tripped Jazz, right?" Doc asked digging in a box for the Heal.

I nodded blushing. "I have balance issues." I mumbled.

They laughed as Doc walked over with the Heal. It took him ten seconds to heal my hand. We thanked him and headed back the way we came.

I kept my eyes on the ground most of the wayback, not wanting to fall again.

"I'm sorry for falling, now you'll be on Sharon's bad side." I said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. You had to go to Doc and you can't help it if you have balance issues." He laughed.

"Okay." I answered.

We walked into the class extremely late. Sharon glared at us while Jamie explained that we had been with Doc.

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head towards two seats out the front. I looked at Jamie and he smiled a grim smile and walked over to the seats.

I sat down next to Jamie and listened to what Sharon was teaching us. It was a lecture about Shakespeare. I caught Jamie's eye and he rolled his eyes towards Sharon and made a face, I bit my lip, holding back a laugh and turned back to the front.

Three hours later Sharon dismissed us and we were walking back to the kitchen for lunch.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Jamie asked me.

"How does she get all the information? Where does she get it from?" I asked amazed that Sharon could talk non-stop for three hours, not counting the time before we got to class.

"No idea, maybe she makes some of it up." Jamie said shrugging his shoulders.

I laughed and nodded. We had reached the kitchen now. I looked over to the table we sat at this morning and no one was there yet.

We went over and piled food onto our plates and went over to sit down.

"Do we have class after lunch as well?" I asked.

"No, only in the morning." Jamie answered.

"Oh, so what do we do after lunch?" I asked confused.

"I suppose we could help out in the felids. We could ask Jeb if any of the plants need to be picked yet. If not I dunno what we could do." He answered.

I nodded and went back to my food. It was then that people started coming back from the fields. Jared, Kyle, Ian, Jack and Mel grabbed some food and walked over to the table.

"Where's Wanda?" Ian asked looking around. I looked around too and then saw her walking over with a plate of food in her hands.

"Here." She answered, smiling at Ian

"What about Sunny?" Kyle asked copying Ian and looking around for her.

"She's coming now, she had to go clean her hands off. We were baking bread today." Wanda answered as Sunny came into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Jared asked and I looked up with food in my mouth, unable to speak.

"We were late because Jazz tripped and scraped her hand so we had to go get Doc to fix it up." Jamie answered and I blushed as I swallowed my food.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked sounding concerned. I looked up and saw she was looking at me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered blushing again. I looked down and shoved some more food into my mouth before anyone else asked me if I was okay.

I hated having balance issues. It made people think I was fragile, my height made people think that as well but I was very capable of holding my own in a fight. I was fast and could throw a punch.

"Doc fixed her up. The only injury I'm worried that she obtained was a burn from Sharon's death glare she gave Jazz when we walked in late." Jamie laughed and so did everyone else.

"Death glares are Sharon's specialty. You can't expect her to waste her talent." Mel laughed and we all joined in.

The table was quiet for a few minutes while we all finished our lunch off. I finished and waited for everyone else to. I looked around the room, and saw Jeb walking over to us.

"Everyone done eating yet? The north field needs weeding and the corn in the east field needs picking. I was thinking since Jamie and Jazz don't have class you two could pick the corn, while everyone else weeded the north field. Wanda and Sunny, you'll still me baking bread but the rest of you could get to work." He told us.

"Okay Jeb. Do you want us to go now?" Jamie asked.

"When you're done eating." Jeb answered. "I'll see you guys in the field." He said and walked over to another table to talk with some people I didn't know.

"Are you ready to go jazz?" Jamie asked. I looked at him and looked down at my empty plate, then back at him and nodded. I got up and so did Jamie.

"We'll see you guys at dinner" Jamie said to them. I waved and they all waved back. We put our plates on the bench and walked out.

Jamie led me through the tunnels to the east field where there where some baskets on the ground in the corner. In the middle was a small field of corn growing and by the looks of it; it was ready to be picked.

We grabbed a basket and walked over.

"Have you ever picked corn before?" He asked me.

"No" I answered, I had no idea how to do this.

"It's pretty easy. You just have to do this." And in one quick movement he pulled the corn off the stalk at an angle, then with quick, practiced hands he pulled the cover off along with all the stringy bits I had no name for.

"It'll take a while to be able to do it that quickly but you'll get it." He said smiling at me as he placed the corn in his basket.

"We'll put the corn in this basket and the cover in this one." He said pointing to the two baskets we had.

"Okay." I said and grabbed a corn and pulled at the same angle as Jamie had when he showed me. It came off the stalk and then I started peeling the green stuff off. That part was harder. It took me a while to get all the stringy bits off and by the time I had finished one Jamie had done three more.

I looked at my single corn and then at the four in the basket that Jamie had done and laughed.

"Your right, it will take me a while." I laughed. Jamie looked at the corn in my hand and laughed with me.

"Don't worry it took me weeks to figure out how to do it this fast." He laughed.

"Great, that means it'll tale me months." I laughed with him and we both stood there laughing for a minute. When I got my breath back I placed the corn in the basket and started with my second while Jamie went on to his fifth.

It had been about ten minutes of silence. I had done two more corns in that time and Jamie had done four. I decided to break the silence with a question I was wondering about.

"I was wondering…last night you said that you and Jared came here…What about Melanie? And Wanda and Mel seem to have a…connection. What happened? I mean if you don't want to tell me don't but I was just wondering…" I hoped he didn't think I was being nosy.

"Yea I'll tell you. It's a pretty long story though" he said looking up from the corn he had just pulled off the stalk.

"I'd love to hear it." I said, I couldn't believe he was going to tell me! I thought it might be personal or something…

"Well it started with Mel going to look for Sharon…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed!! Thanks especially to TK-MR for your continual support, you are awesome! I'm getting to the more interesting part! Finally! So thanks again to those that reviewed, please keep it up! Now back to the story!**

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 13:

After Jamie had finished telling me Mel and Wanda's story I was quiet, just thinking about what he had told me. I had liked Wanda from the first time I met her, I was amazed and curious about how a soul could live among humans the way she and Sunny did. Now I not only liked Wanda, I respected her. She was a soul, who had been mistreated by the humans that had captured her, hurt her and yet she was still willing to die for one. Amazing, I respected bravery and courage and what Wanda had tried to do was the most brave, courageous thing I had ever heard of.

It was a while before I spoke after Jamie finished telling me the story. We just picked the corn in silence while I thought about the story.

When I finally thought of something to say we were nearly done with the corn, I don't know how long we had been there but I was starting to get hungry again.

"Wanda is…amazing." I said to no one.

"Yeah, I feel bad about what she went through" Jamie said quietly.

"So brave. So…strong." I whispered.

We fell silent again as I sunk back into thought.

Another hour went by and we had one more row of corn to pick, I was starting to get hungrier now.

"Thanks for telling me about Wanda and Mel Jamie. I really liked it. The story." I looked at Jamie, smiling.

He looked up and smiled at me "No problem. It is a great story."

I nodded in agreement and went back to my corn. I watched as Jamie expertly picked the last of the corn off the stalk and took all the green, stuff off it. I was really going to have to ask what that stuff was called.

He looked up and caught me watching him and grinned, I blushed. Why was I blushing? I looked up at him and saw that he was still looking at me but with a different look in his eyes, a look I couldn't name.

We stared at each other for a minute when suddenly my stomach grumbled loudly. I sighed.

"Trust my stomach to break the moment" I muttered. Jamie laughed though I thought he wouldn't be able to hear it when I said it.

"Well we're done here, we can put these in the storage room and then go get some dinner." Jamie said and I nodded.

I got up then picked up the basket with the corn. It was heavier than I thought it would be but I was strong and was able to carry it. I turned towards the door and took a step froward when I felt and warm hand on my elbow and turned around to see a frowning Jamie looking at the basket in my arms.

"I'll take that one. You take the lighter one." Jamie said grabbing the basket, but I didn't let go, I was very capable of carry a basket full of corn.

"I can take it, I may be small but I'm stronger than I look." I said stubbornly and yanked the basket out of his grip as I turned and headed for the door again but was once again held back with a strong hand on my elbow.

"I'm not saying you're not strong, I just think it's rude of me to let you take the heavier one." He said. He was being stubborn; well two could play that game I thought.

"Well I don't think it's rude of you so it doesn't matter." I replied.

I was just about to turn and head for the door for the third time when Jamie grabbed the basket from me and pulled hard expecting me to let go. I didn't. But I did lose my balance and fell forwards, still holding onto the basket. I fell into Jamie and he fell backwards. The basket of corn slipped from both of our grips as I tried to catch my balance and Jamie tried to catch me. It fell to one side, the corn rolling out in all directions. Jamie and I landed hard on the ground, Jamie on his back and me on his stomach. I looked at him and he looked at me. We just lay there, staring into each other's eyes; I didn't even make an attempt to get off of him.

"Oh! Err…sorry, umm, I just came to get you for dinner, err…yea…I'll just…go." I heard Jack's voice from the doorway and broke my eyes away from Jamie's to roll off him and turn to see Jack standing in the doorway with a weird expression on his face, what was it? Pain? Anger? Hurt? I had no idea.

I sat up and began to explain when Jack turned and walked out the door without a look back.

I sat there, stunned. What did Jack think he saw? Was he angry? Why should he be angry? We just fell. He didn't know that though…but what would he think happened? I looked at Jamie and saw he was looking out the doorway that jack had just left through. He had a confused expression on his face. I decided that we had better get up and back to the kitchen before someone else came looking for us again.

I got up and went over and started picking up the corn off the ground and putting it back into the basket. I didn't look at Jamie, I was feeling confused and embarrassed that I had fallen on top of him and didn't even make an attempt to get off him. I gave a quick glance at Jamie and saw that he had gotten up and was helping me put the corn back into the basket. We didn't talk; we didn't look at each other.

We walked to the storage room in silence, we walked to the kitchen in silence and we got our food in silence. Everyone was already at the table and eating. They were all talking about something, except Jack, he looked like he was in his own little world. I didn't sit next to Jack, or Jamie. I sat next to Kyle at the end of the table and ate my meal without a word. I put my plate on the bench and said goodnight to everybody and walked to the room I shared with jack and Jamie. Tonight was going to be awkward and I wanted to put it off for as long as I could so when I reached my empty room I grabbed my pyjamas and towel and went to the washroom. I needed some time to think on my own.

Luckily for me, no one was in the washroom and I spent a whole hour in there, thinking and putting off going back to my room. Then I finally decided I couldn't put it off any more and dried off, put my clothes on and headed back to the room, getting more and more nervous with every step.

When I reached our room I took a deep breath before pulling the curtain back and stepping in. When I walked in I saw Jack sitting on his mattress, but Jamie wasn't in the room.

"Where is Jamie?" I asked.

"Still at dinner" jack answered slowly, looking up at me. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't name it. "What happened? I have to know." He asked me.

It didn't take long for me to figure out what he was talking about. "Nothing, I just lost my balance and fell, Jamie caught me but lost his balance too and we both fell." I answered truthfully.

"That's it? Nothing…else?" he asked me not sounding convinced. I nodded.

"Good." He sighed relieved. A spark of anger filled me.

"Why good?" I asked getting angry.

"I just don't want… Your fifteen Jazz." He shrugged and looked down.

"You are not playing the 'your so young' card on me" I growled at him. "I'm fifteen! Not five!"

"Your too young to get into a relationship. You don't even know Jamie!" he argued back.

"I'm not too young for a relationship, even if I **was **thinking about it, which I wasn't!" I was getting really angry now. Who was he to say I couldn't have a relationship if I wanted to?

"Well its good you weren't! And yes you **are** too young!" he glared at me and I glared back at him.

"What's going on?" I heard Jamie's voice from behind me and turned to see him standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Nothing, I was just making sure Jack knew something." I gave one last glare at Jack then plonked myself down on my mattress lay down. I yanked my sheets up angrily and turned my back to Jack.

Jamie didn't say anything; he just stood in the doorway looking awkward. After a minute he stepped over my mattress and I heard him lay down on his mattress. I just lay there, still fuming at Jack for being so stupid. I was not going to talk to him until he apologises. Then I took three deep breaths and closed my eyes. Even though I was furious at my brother, I was very tired and I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Thanks to TK-MR again for your reviews and also thanks to twilight-h.p-maxride4ever for your reviews! You guys are so cool! Anyway this chapter is the end of the last chapter in Jamie's p.o.v like i said before, most of the story will be from Jazz's p.o.v but parts will be from other character's p.o.v if needed. Okay I'm done talking now so thanks for the reviews and keep it up!**

**

* * *

**

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 14:

Neither of us talked all the way to the kitchen, we didn't talk while we were getting our food either. We didn't even sit next to each other. I sat in between Mel and Wanda while Jazz sat next to Kyle, I was surprised she didn't sit next to Jack. Jazz didn't talk during all of dinner and as soon as she finished she put her plate away, said a quick goodnight and without waiting for anybody to reply she speed-walked out of the kitchen. It was like she couldn't wait to be alone.

I saw that Jack had finished his dinner and copied Jazz in the way that he put his plate away, gave a quick goodnight to everybody and nearly jogged out the door. I looked up to see Ian watching me with the same look he had given me when we first found Jazz. I looked down and continued eating.

"What was that about?" Mel whispered in my ear. I shrugged. I had no idea.

I finished my dinner and got up to put my plate away. When I got back to the table I said goodnight and acted as if nothing was wrong. I had nearly reached the entrance back into the tunnels when I felt a strong hand grab my elbow. I turned to see that it was Jared who had grabbed me and standing next to him was Ian. I looked behind them to see Wanda and Mel looking at us.

I turned back to Jared and Ian and asked, "Yea?"

"We want t talk to you. In private." Ian said glancing back at Mel and Wanda. He gave them a quick smile and pushed me out the door. Jared took the lead and lead us to the storage room, where he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Okay, we are alone now. Tell us what happened with Jazz and you."

I stood there. What happened with Jazz and me? Nothing happened. What was Jared talking about?

"Nothing happened." I stated confused.

"When Jack came back after going to get you guys he looked really…angry and upset." Ian explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's what we want to know. Well what Mel and Wanda want to know." Jared said.

"Well…" I thought, trying to think what would he saw that would make Jack angry, "When he walked in, Jazz was sort of…lying on top of me." I said awkwardly.

"Well that would explain it." Ian said nodding.

"What was Jazz doing lying on top of you?" Jared asked in an amused voice.

"She fell, I tried to catch her and lost my balance too, she fell on top of me and I fell back." I explained shrugging.

"But why would that make Jack upset?" I asked still confused

Jared smiled a knowing smile and Ian gave a small chuckle.

"Well?" I asked annoyed that they didn't answer me.

Jared just messed my hair and Ian patted my shoulder before they walked past me and around the corner.

"What?" I yelled after them. Now I was not just confused but annoyed as well. Why wouldn't they tell me if they knew? They were treating me like a kid!

I sat down and tried to think about the situation. What would make Jack angry? Jazz had tried to explain what happened but Jack left before she could. Why would he leave without letting her explain?

"Ugh!" I groaned and got up. I had too many questions for such a long day. I just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep.

I got up off the ground and started walking toward my room. Then I remembered I shared it with Jazz and Jack…would what happened today make it awkward? I hoped not. It was already awkward enough for me to share a room with Jazz.

I reached our room and was just about to pull back the curtain when I heard Jack's angry voice coming from behind it.

"Well its good you weren't! And yes you **are** too young!"

They were arguing. What was he talking about? What was Jazz too young for? I pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

I saw them glaring at each other and asked "What's going on?" this day was turning out to be an **extremely **confusing one.

"Nothing, I was just making sure Jack understood something." Jazz answered me in an icy voice. She turned and glared at Jack again then sat down hard on her mattress. She law down and pulled her sheets up in a fast, angry movement. Then she turned and faced the wall, putting her back to Jack.

I looked at Jack and saw him laying down and turning to put **his **back to jazz. He pulled his sheets up in the same angry movement as Jazz did and went still. I stared at them both, and then decided I wouldn't ask and stepped over Jazz's mattress onto mine. I lay down and pulled my sheets up slowly. I didn't bother to get changed. I was too nervous to say anything, and break the silence. I stared up at the roof. I heard Jazz take three deep breaths and her body sort of relaxed a bit.

I had no idea what any of that was about and I was **very **glad that the day was over. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping tomorrow would bring a better, less confusing, day.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I can't believe how fast I'm getting chapters up! It's awesome! Thanks to TK-MR, Leader of Lost Destinies, twilight-h.p-maxride4ever and SunSetPoison for your reviews!! You guys inspired me to get up another chapter so fast! Keep it up!**

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 15:

I woke up before Jamie and Jack the next morning. I sat up and looked carefully at them both for a minute each to be certain that they were both asleep, when I decided they were I got up, grabbed my clothes and walked quietly out of the room. I was still angry with Jack for telling me I was too young to be in a relationship. He had no say in the matter! I walked quickly through the caves, going in the direction of the washroom where I was going to get changed, I wasn't going to have a bath, I just didn't want to get changed with the boys in the room. Even if they were asleep it would have been uncomfortable.

No one was in the washroom so I got dressed quickly and went back to my room so I could dump my clothes and go to breakfast. They were both still asleep when I dumped my clothes so I didn't have to go through the awkward hellos after fighting the night before.

I walked through the tunnels and reached a fork in the tunnels. I didn't know what way to go, stupid no sense of direction. I picked right and followed the tunnel until I reached another fork. Now I had no idea where I was. I guessed again and went right. I didn't remember coming to t the tunnels when I went with Jamie yesterday. I must have gone the wrong way at the first fork. Great. I turned around and headed back in the direction I came.

It was dark and I couldn't see anything so I didn't see whatever it was that I tripped over. I felt my foot catch on something and flew forwards, landing hard on the ground. I had put my arms out to catch my fall and felt the sharp, stinging pain as the rocks cut through the skin. I took a sharp breath as pain ran through my left wrist. I hurt just as bad as when I had broken it. I hoped it wasn't broken but when I sat up and tried to roll it in a circle I couldn't and let out a small cry of pain. It was broken. Great.

I stood up slowly, testing my body, making sure it was just my wrist that was badly hurt. It was just my wrist. I looked around me and saw nothing but darkness. I had no idea where I was or how to get where I needed to go, which was the hospital.

I thought for a minute. I turned right at both forks, so I had to turn left at the forks when I reached them again. I started walking, feeling confident that I could at least make it past the two forks in the tunnels without getting lost again.

I did. When I reached the first fork I decided to go back to my room and see if Jamie and Jack were awake yet, hopefully they were and they could take me to Doc.

Suddenly I felt a solid figure run into me. I started to fall back when strong hands caught my shoulders. I squinted to see who it was that caught me and saw that it was Jared.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I said embarrassed.

"It's fine, I didn't see you either. We really need to charge the lanterns…" he said, letting go of my shoulders and taking a step back.

"Where you going to the kitchen?" I asked, maybe he could point me in the right direction of the hospital.

"No, I was going to the washroom." He said sounding confused,

"Great! Could you tell me how to get to the hospital? Cause I have no idea." I rushed, I was pretty sure that the hospital was close to the washroom.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital?" I heard a voice from behind Jared. It was Ian. I squinted to see if it was just him and saw a smaller figure next to him, it must have been Wanda.

"I sort of got lost on my way to the kitchen and then, i figured out that I was going the wrong way and turned around and it was dark and I just, sort of, fell and broke my wrist." I said quietly, embarrassed.

"Oh no! are you okay?" I heard Wanda asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, I just want to get it fixed fast, and I'm really hungry." I admitted and to emphasise that fact my stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I'll take you to Doc on my way to the washroom." Jared said.

"I'll come, Doc will probably still be asleep, I can fix you up, I know how to." Wanda said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm coming too." Ian said, grabbing Wanda's hand and squeezing it.

I smiled. They really loved each other.

And so we were off to the hospital, like a line, like follow-the-leader, I nearly laughed at that thought, but bit my lip to stop it from coming out. I had a weird sense of humour.

When we reached the hospital, no one was in there as Wanda had guessed. Jared left to go to the washroom and Wanda led me over to a cot while Ian went and got the medicines needed. Wanda took my hands careful not to move my wrist too much. She turned my hand so my palms were up.

"We'll need clean as well Ian, her palms are scraped pretty badly." Wanda called over her shoulder.

Ian nodded and pulled a spray out of another box then brought all the other things he had taken out of the other boxes over to where Wanda was examining my hands.

It took three minutes for Wanda to fix my hands up and put the medicines away again. By three minutes we were out the door and walking back through the tunnels on the way to the kitchen.

There were three other people in the kitchen when we got back which made me wonder if we were late or early so I asked,

"We are up early." Ian replied.

"Oh, I don't usually get up early." I wondered why I was up so early that there were only a few other people up.

The three other people in the kitchen were Lily, Mel and a man I didn't know. They were all at the bench getting dome food for themselves. I walked up to the bench and grabbed a plate. I filled my plate with as much food as it could hold. I was **very **hungry.

"Wow, you must be starving." The man I didn't know said, grinning at my plate. I looked up and grinned.

"I am."

"I'm Brandt." The man said, holding a hand out to me. I put my plate down and shook it.

"I'm Jazz, Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around." He said

"I'm new." I explained.

"Oh yea, you must be Jack's sister right?" he asked

I nodded and picked up my plate and he brought me over to a table I hadn't sat at. I didn't sit down because I wanted to sit with Mel, Ian and Wanda.

"How old are you?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"I'm fifteen." I replied. Why did it matter?

"Same age as Jamie." He said. I nodded, what was I supposed to say to that?

"Well I'll see you around Jazz." He waved and I smiled and nodded, turning back and walking over to Wanda, Mel and Ian.

I sat down and said morning to Mel.

"I hear you broke your wrist." Mel said looking at me. I nodded; I couldn't speak as I had already started shovelling food into my mouth.

I swallowed and said, "I haven't even been here for a week yet and I have already broken a bone. I'm doomed."

They all laughed, thinking I was joking. I wasn't.

We didn't talk for a bit, we were too busy eating, and then Ian said, "What were you and Brandt talking about?"

"He just said hi and asked if I was Jack's sister. Then he asked how old I was, when I told him, he said I was the same age as Jamie and then said bye." I said, now I thought about it, it was a weird conversation.

I looked up and saw Ian and Mel exchange a look. I looked down and started eating again.

It wasn't long after a few more people came in; Jamie, Jack, Kyle, Sunny and Jared were part of those people. When they had all gotten their food, said good morning and sat down a conversation started about working in the fields today. I kept quiet and looked at my now empty plate.

It was when I heard my name mentioned that I looked up.

"We had to take Jazz to the hospital because she broke her wrist this morning." Jared explained to the people at the table who didn't know what happened.

"What?! Are you okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

I turned to look at him. It was very hard for me not to glare at him, but I managed it.

"I'm fine, Wanda fixed me up." I smiled at Wanda and she smiled back.

"How did you break it?" Kyle asked me with a confused look on his face.

"I fell." I stated, how else was I supposed to break my wrist?

"Jamie, Jazz you two should be on your way to class" I turned and saw Jeb calling us from the doorway. I nodded and got up. I walked over to the bench and put my plate down. I turned to see Jamie was right behind me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. At least he didn't think something was going on between us. I was still angry with Jack. I'd have to have a talk with him, one where I try **not **to yell and scream at him.

We said goodbye to everyone and walked off toward class, at least I had Jamie with me this time so I wouldn't get lost. I crossed my fingers and prayed that I didn't fall over again. Sharon gave scary death glares.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but i have had homework piled up to my ears. Thanks to TK-MR and twilight-h.p-maxride4ever for reviewing again! You guys are amazing! I know this chapter isn't very interesting but i have slight writer's block, it's so annoying! I'll try to update soon. Keep the reviews up! **

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 16:

When we left class after a few hours of listening to Sharon talking about mathematic equations I had no idea how to do I was still amazed at how she could just talk continuously for such a long time. Amazing. Scary. Boring. I had never like math.

"So, I wonder what Jeb will have us do today after lunch?" I asked Jamie, trying to break the awkward silence that had been between us since we left the class room.

"I dunno. We picked all the corn yesterday and I don't think anything else is ready yet." Jamie answered shrugging.

I nodded and the silence fell again. Luckily by now we had reached the kitchen and there were already people in there eating. Mel, Jared, Jack and Sunny, who, surprisingly was not attached to Kyle's arm, were sitting at the usual table.

After we had gotten our food Jamie and I joined them. I grudgingly sat next to Jack, who, as we were walking toward the table had patted the seat next to him wearing a puppy dog smile that I, unfortunately, couldn't say no to. I was a sucker for that look and he knew it. I was going to have to try and build up a resistance to that face. He had been using too often. It was getting on my nerves, which were already at near breaking point after last night.

I sat there anyway and Jamie sat on my other side, with Mel on his other side.

"Have a good class?" Jack asked me, I knew he was asking me to try and soften me up. I just nodded, not looking at him.

"Yeah, we had a math class this time. I **hate **math." Jamie said. I looked p at him grinning.

"Me too." I said with a grin on my face.

"It is even worse when Sharon is teaching it. It means two horrible things at the same time." Jamie laughed and we all joined in but Jack's was a fake laugh and he joined in a minute too late for it to be real.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked looking at Sunny. She looked shy and hadn't spoken yet, she only laughed a little when the rest of us found it hard to stop. She looked nice and I liked Wanda. I figured I would have to talk to her sooner or later, so why ot try and start a conversation now?

"He, Ian and Wanda have gone for a bath." Jack replied.

I glared at him. He knew I was talking to Sunny and still answered for her, I hated it when people did that.

"Was Wanda working in the fields?" I asked Sunny again.

She shook her head and said quietly, looking at her plate, "We had a small…problem when we were baking the bread this morning. I knocked over the flour, it sort of landed right on top of Wanda because she was kneeling on the ground, taking roles out of the oven." She sounded embarrassed and had gone a light pink colour.

"Oh, okay. I bet that was funny." I said, hoping she would crack a smile and I smiled when she did and gave a small nod.

She looked up and said a little louder, "It was, her face was covered in flour and she had the funniest look on her face." She gave a small giggle and I joined in as I pictured Wanda's face covered in flour with one of those expressions you used to see in comedy movies, when the main character gets a shock. I could totally picture it on Wanda's face.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard Kyle's voice from behind me and turned to see him, Ian and Wanda walking up to the table, each carrying a plate of food.

"Sunny was just saying what happened to Wanda today with the flour." I giggled.

I saw Wanda blush as she sat down, "I suppose it was pretty funny" she said with a small smile on her face.

Sunny and I glanced at each other and we both burst into a fit of giggles, I wasn't usually one for giggling but even imagining Wanda's face covered in flour was hilarious, imagine seeing it! I think Sunny and I were going to be great friends.

"Sorry Wanda," I apologized as my giggles ceased, "It's just, imagining your face covered in flour," I giggled again, "its pretty funny."

Wanda smiled and nodded saying, "Yeah, I understand. It was funny."

Wanda's face went back to its normal colour and we all started eating again.

When everyone had finished eating we all took our plates up to the bench and then walked back to the table.

"What are you two going to do now?" Mel asked Jamie and I.

I looked at Jamie, not having an answer myself, "I dunno, do you have anything for us to do?" he asked her.

Mel shook her head and Jared said, "We have to clean the mirrors now…Why don't you go ask Jeb?"

Jamie nodded and walked over to Jeb. I stayed where I was I had been thinking that maybe I could help Wanda and Sunny with the bread…

"Wanda? Would it be all right if I helped you with the bread? I know how to knead it and all." I asked looking at Wanda.

"Sure Jazz. We could use the help." Wanda said smiling.

"Awesome." I said, I turned to go tell Jamie that I had found something to do when I saw that he was standing next to me.

"Well, you have something to do…Maybe I could help too?" Jamie asked, looking at Wanda.

"You could help me bring the water to the people working in the fields, if you want." Jack spoke up from behind me.

I turned to see that he was looking at Jamie with a hopeful expression on his face. He was up to something…

"Sure, I'm not very good at making bread anyway." Jamie grinned and Jack grinned back.

"Well, now that's all settled." Jared said. He grabbed Mel's hand and they waved to us as they walked out the door.

Ian and Kyle followed them after saying goodbye as well.

"We'll see you later." Jack said as he turned to walk out the door, Jamie waved and I waved back.

I turned to face Wanda and Sunny and asked, "Where do we start?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am soooo sorry i haven't updated in so long!! Its the time of the term that all my assignments are due and i have had an overload of homework. I'll try to update sooner but if i don't it is probably because my homework has smothered me. Huge cyber hugs to TK-MR and twilight-h.p-maxride4ever for your reviews!!! I love you guys!! Anyway this chapter is shorter and not very interesting but I think it needed to be in there and i haven't done Jack's P.O.V in ages. Okay rambling over, on with the story!**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Chapter 17:

Jamie and I followed Ian and Kyle a bit of the way then, after a few minutes and we were about halfway to the field, I pulled Jamie into a deserted tunnel. He gave me a confused look but I put my finger on my lips to quiet him.

I led the way a little further into the tunnel and stopped and turned around.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but…I don't want you to hurt Jazz. She is practically my sister and I swear if she gets hurt I will…put it this way, if she gets hurt, someone else will too." I wanted to get it all out. If Jamie and Jazz had something going on I just wanted to make sure Jazz didn't get hurt.

"I don't get you…" Jamie said, he had a confused look on his face.

I sighed, he was either pretending he didn't like her, or he had no idea if he did or didn't.

"Do you like Jazz?" I asked straight out. I hated playing the over protective big brother but I felt it was my job. What if Jazz liked Jamie and he didn't like her? She might not take it too well. And I knew from experience that you don't want to be around Jazz when she is angry.

"Umm….I still don't get you. I mean of course I like her. She is like one of my best friends…" Jamie explained. I could tell he was confused and had no idea what I was talking about.

I sighed. He had no idea. He probably did like her and just didn't know it. Typical teenager. I knew I wasn't exactly old and I don't have too much experience but even I know when I like someone or not. I think…

But I was happy and pretty convinced that Jamie wasn't lying. I was just going to have to keep an eye on him and Jazz. Of course if Jazz found out about our little discussion I was dead but I didn't care, I was just trying to keep her from getting hurt.

"Okay…So…we should probably get some water now huh?" I asked awkwardly, what now? Did I just act as if our talk didn't just happen?

Jamie looked confused again but nodded and gave me a small grin. At least he was trying to break the awkwardness. I grinned back and led the way out of the tunnel.

It was our second trip to get some water for the people working in the fields. Jamie and I hadn't spoken much. We were in a nearly awkward silence, what was I supposed to say? I wasn't curious like Jazz; I didn't have a thousand questions to ask like she had and probably still does.

"Err Jack, you know…I really don't know what our little…talk was about." Jamie said.

I looked at him and he was looking at me awkwardly again. I was right. He was clueless to his feelings.

I grinned, "That's fine. I don't know what it was about much either. I must have been tired or something." Hopefully he would believe me. I was an okay liar. Nowhere near as bad as Jazz. I guess being older gave me more practice.

Jamie grinned and nodded. We went back into silence but it wasn't awkward anymore.

A while passed and we had talked a bit but not much. There wasn't much to talk about, not when you lived in a cave. Of course one would think being invaded by aliens would give us at least something to talk about, but that was sort of old news.

After about an hour of small conversations about nothing interesting and a lot of thinking, I had come to a conclusion. I knew that Jamie probably did like Jazz but didn't know it yet; therefore he wouldn't try to make a move just yet.

I also decided that I liked him. He was mature for his age (then again when your planet has been invaded by aliens you have to grow up fast). He was smart; he knew how to handle a tough situation well. He was strong in more ways than one but there was still a small part of him that cried out for protection, still a small part that was young and innocent. I figured that if Jamie and Jazz were to…realise they liked each other, even though I had no idea what Jazz felt, I would be fine with it. I liked Jamie and in about two weeks when we have the chance to get to know each other better, we will probably become really good friends.

So after careful calculation I made myself a promise that if a time ever came that Jamie and Jazz were to get together, I would not hit Jamie. Of course that decision was helped decided by the cowardly part of me that was afraid of what Jazz would do to me if I did hit Jamie.

* * *

**Me again! lol I know i don't usually write at the end of a chapter but i just wanted to say that I'm pretty sure heaps of people don't read my 'author's note' at the start, they just want to get on with the story and stuff. Well thats what i do sometimes...Anyway just saying that if you do read my story PLEASE REVIEW!!!! it inspires me and makes me happy that people actually take the time to read my story. So R&R!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I worship whoever invented the weekend. I can't believe I'm up to chapter 18! I'm amazed. I'm also amazed with the wonderful twilight-h.p-maxride4ever who continues to review even when she (or he, i don't know. lol) is grounded! You are my hero! So anyone who is reading this story PLEASE REVIEW!!! It inspires me so much even if what you write is short. I really don't care as long as you review! So hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon but i don't know. Okay I'm done. R&R! :)**

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 18:

I had fun with Sunny and Wanda, making bread with them brought back memories of making it with my Mom. It was her who taught me how to make it in the first place. So after we had made the bread and put in the oven it was twilight outside and people were just starting to come in for dinner.

The three of us were all a little sweaty and, in some places, covered in flour so we decided to get cleaned off before we had dinner. We met Mel on the way to get our towels and clothes from our rooms so she came with us on the way to the washroom too.

Mel said that Jared, Ian, Kyle, Jamie and Jack had all decided that they were starving and that they could get clean after dinner. We laughed and joked about how ironic it was that the men put getting clean off for as long as they could.

After we had all washed and dried ourselves we headed back to the kitchen feeling much cleaner than before.

By this time it was fully dark outside and the parts of the caves that didn't have lamps in them were pitch black so, of course, I tripped a few times but, amazingly, didn't fall.

By the time we got back to the kitchen I was pretty hungry so I filled my plate to overflowing-point once again.

I sat in the only available seat, which was next to Jack. He was sitting next to Jamie, who had Mel on his, other side, so the seat next to Jack was my only option.

Jack and Jamie both gave me friendly smiles as I sat down, I smiled back, a little unsure. Did this mean everything was back to normal? Well as normal as you can get here. I sat down and began stuffing food into my mouth. I was hungrier than I thought.

"Jeez Jazz, hungry much?" I looked up from my plate and saw Jack's amused gaze on me.

My mouth was stuffed with food so I had to swallow before I could give him a comeback.

"I see you've already finished your dinner Jack." I jabbed back the first comeback I could come up with and he laughed and shrugged.

"I have to admit that yes, I was starving." Jack laughed and I couldn't help but grin.

Then of course I started laughing with him. Stupid, contagious laughter, I grumbled to myself. It completely ruined my anger at Jack, which was probably his plan.

Oh well, it felt good to be happy with Jack again. I find it really hard to keep grudges for long, especially when it is with Jack. Being on the run for so long we were the closest thing you could get to siblings, without being related that is.

I finished off my dinner, glad to be over the argument and joined in with the conversation. They had just decided that tomorrow, due to the lack of work; they would have a soccer game in the games room.

"Reckon it'll be okay with Jeb?" Ian asked and looked around the kitchen to see if Jeb was here.

"What'll be okay with me?" Obviously Jeb had heard his name and was now coming over to investigate.

"We were planning a soccer game tomorrow, not much work to do." Jared answered.

"That's fine with me, it's about time we had a game anyway. I'm looking forward to kicking Maggie's but." He finished with a wicked grin.

I laughed; I could just imagine Jeb and Maggie facing of in a soccer game. Although I hadn't had much time to get to know her Jamie had told me how much Maggie was like her daughter. Come to think of it the few times that I had seen her in the caves she hadn't looked like the brightest ray of sunshine, so I was guessing Jamie was right.

"Great so spread the word. Soccer Game tomorrow after breakfast." Kyle called out so the rest of the people in the kitchen heard.

A few people cheered and some said about time so I was guessing that soccer games didn't happen as often as some people would like.

I turned back to the table and saw that everyone had finished their meals. I was tired now and decided it was time to head to bed. I stood up and grabbed my plate. The others stood up too and followed me to the bench.

When we had all gotten back to the table the guys announced that they were going to the washroom and head off.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Wanda announced after all the guys had left for the washroom.

"Yeah me too. Gotta save up my energy for the soccer game tomorrow." Mel said.

"I'm tired too. It's been a long day/" I agreed.

Sunny nodded. We all headed for our bedrooms and said goodnight to each other when we came to our rooms.

When I was in my room with the curtain closed I quickly got changed and looked around the room, my room, our room. I kept correcting myself. It was still sort of unreal that Jack and I finally had a home.

I sat down on my mattress and yawned. I really was tired and as Mel had said, I wanted to save my energy for tomorrow's game. I lay down and closed my eyes.

I had planned at first to stay awake till the boys had gotten back but as soon as my eyes were closed sleep took me without a second thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another chapter! I didn't get hw today, thats why its up so quickly lol. Hopefully I'll get another one up soon. I don't know. Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope I get some for this chapter too (hint hint) ;) I was wondering...Is it easier for you guys if i put my A/N at the top or the bottom? Let me know and i will oblige! Okay just wanted to ask, I'm done talking now. R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 19:

After dinner me and the other guys went to the washroom to get cleaned up cause we were all pretty gross.

I had noticed at dinner that Jazz was acting more friendly towards Jack than before so I guessed that they had made up. I smiled, they were so much like Mel and, we fought but it didn't take long for us to make up again.

On the way to the washroom every person we passed we would pass on the message about the game tomorrow. I was excited, we hadn't had a game in ages and I was keen to see how good a player Jack was. He looked pretty fast and he had the build of an athlete but you never know. I mean Jazz looks as harmless as a fly but based on some of the stories Jack had told me about some of their run-ins with the seekers over the years she was far from harmless.

I grinned just thinking about one of the stories Jack had told me, tiny Jasmine kicking a seeker where it hurts then punching him in the nose after he tried to grab Jack. And she was tiny; she was **Wanda's **size, maybe even shorter and anyone in that size range was classified as tiny.

Obviously Jack and Jazz's families spent a lot of time together and were very close because Jack knew a lot about Jazz before the invasion. On the way back to our room Jack started telling me another story about before the invasion.

"I remember when Jazz was seven, she was only in her second year of school and her brother was in his first."

"I was in a few years above them both and we lived near each other so we would walk home from school together everyday."

"Anyway one day we were walking and it was my brother, Jazz, her brother and I. My brother was a year younger than me so we were both still older than Jazz and her brother and we looked out for them both cause our families were close."

"We were about three blocks from the turnoff into our street and there was a kid behind us, he must have been a year older than Jazz and he all of a sudden he ran up and pulled Jazz's brothers bag so he fell back on the ground. His hands were all grazed and bloody."

"Then the kid started running away but Jazz dumped her bag and ran after him." Jack smiled as he looked back on happier times.

"I couldn't tell you how many times she stumbled but she never fell and she never slowed down. She caught up with the kid, turned him around to face her and punched him in the nose." Jack started laughing and I smiled. After seeing her punch Kyle I could just imagine her punching someone else's nose.

"The kid fell on the ground and Jazz started yelling at him about how he was such a poo head." Jack grinned at the phrase and so did I.

"When she had finished going off at this kid who was a whole year older than her she turned around, stuck her nose in the air and walked back to us, who were by this time laughing our heads off. She picked up her bag and started walking back towards her house as if nothing had ever happened."

"It was so funny, seven year old Jazz, punching this kid on the nose and then screaming at him, calling him a poo head." Jack started laughing and I joined in. Yes I could imagine that and it must have been very funny to experience.

We were back at the cave by the time Jack had finished his story and when we had stopped laughing I pulled the curtain back and stepped in.

I had expected Jazz to be awake but when I looked down at her mattress she was fast asleep.

I smiled; she looked so innocent and small. It was hard to imagine all the fire that was Jasmine was bundled together in this tiny frame.

I stepped over to my mattress and got changed, Jack, after pulling the curtain closed, did the same.

When we were both in our pyjamas we laid down, whispered goodnights to each other and fell quiet.

I was feeling pretty tired after today, it had been a long one and I wanted to have all my energy for tomorrow's game.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20!!!! Thanks once again to the amazing twilight-h.p-maxride4ever. You are completely awesome!! I'm getting chapters up quick again! Hopefully it will continue. :) Once again PLEASE REVIEW!! And if anyone has any suggestions i would be extremely happy to have them! So R&R!! on with Chapter 20!!! (cheers)**

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 20:

The next morning I woke up suddenly. I don't even know what made me wake up but I had sweat dripping down my face and my heart was pounding. Weird, I thought as I looked up and saw that through the cracks in the roof that it was a decent time to get up anyway.

I looked around at Jack and Jamie and saw that they were still asleep. I decided that I would just get dressed quickly and go to breakfast without them. It was too late to go back to sleep now anyway.

So I dressed and tripped on my mattress while I was on my way to the door, I let out a small squeal but other than that kept quiet. I was halfway out the door when I heard Jamie's voice.

"Do you want to wait for me so you don't get lost this time?" I jumped and let out a small shriek.

I turned around to see Jamie sitting up in his bed grinning. For some unknown reason I blushed and nodded.

I stepped outside and let the curtain fall closed behind me. My heart was still pounding from what ever it was that woke me up and I had to breath slowly to calm myself down.

A few minutes later Jamie stepped out from behind the curtain grinning.

"Didn't want you to get lost again." He smiled and I smiled back.

"How long were you awake?" I asked had he been awake since I woke up?

"I woke when you tripped on your mattress, I usually wouldn't wake up, not even if the caves were caving in but I was sort of half awake anyway and your little squeal made me fully aware." He joked and I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I guess I'm lucky I woke you up then, I'm not one hundred percent sure that wouldn't have gotten lost again today." I smiled at the truth of my words and Jamie laughed.

We headed down a tunnel I was sure I wouldn't have gone and a few minutes later ended up in the kitchen.

There were a few people in the kitchen, Lily, Trudy, Wanda, Ian and some people I hadn't met yet. Hopefully, I thought, I would get to know more people at the game today.

"Is Jack a heavy sleeper?" Jamie asked me.

It was such a random question I laughed and nodded.

"He could sleep through an alien invasion." I laughed and Jamie laughed with me as we piled food up on our plates.

"I sort of guessed that when he seemed to be one of the last people up everyday." Jamie laughed and I nodded grinning.

It was true Jack could sleep through anything and he didn't get up early, no matter what time he went to bed he would not get up until two hours after the sun had risen in the sky. Which I had soon realised after being on the run with him for only a few days, was not helpful to quick escapes.

We sat down at the table and said hi to Ian and Wanda.

"Are Mel and Jared up yet?" Jamie asked

"They should be here soon." Wanda answered, "Is Jack up yet?" she asked.

I shook my head, "He was still sleeping when we got up. But he should be in soon too."

Wanda nodded and we started on our breakfast. About five minutes later Mel, Jared and Jack walked in, grabbed their food and joined us at the table.

"Have a nice sleep in?" Ian asked and we all laughed.

Jack looked embarrassed and I laughed at his red face. Usually it was **my **face that was that red.

Three minutes after Jack, Mel and Jared had come in Kyle and Sunny joined us.

"You two are late up today." Mel said surprised. Sunny looked down, beetroot red and Kyle put an arm around her shoulder and ignored the statement.

Ian gave Jared a look and they exchanged evil grins.

"So bro, have a good night?" Ian asked louder than needed.

Kyle gave his brother a death glare and Sunny went, if possible even more red.

"Yeah, you and Sunny were making a lot of noise last night, weren't they Ian?" Jared continued grinning at Kyle and trying very hard not to laugh.

Kyle turned his death glare on Jared. Jared and Ian burst out laughing and Mel slapped Jared on the arm.

"You can tease Kyle in your own time. Your embarrassing Sunny!" she gave her own death glare to both Jared and Ian and then gave a sympathetic look to Sunny who still looked like she had been out in the sun **way **too long.

"Don't worry Sunny, we'll protect you." Wanda nodded and gave Ian a look that might have meant to be a glare but it didn't work out too well. It seemed that Wanda was incapable of giving the death glare. Some souls were just too soft for their own good.

I looked at Mel and saw that Wanda's incapability of giving death glares didn't matter because Mel was obviously extremely practiced and was doing it good enough for the both of them.

Ian gave Wanda a look that said sorry and Jared attempted to give Mel his puppy dog eyes but failed completely when took one look at Kyle and burst out laughing again so of course, Mel slapped him again.

We all laughed at that and after a few second Jared joined in. Mel smiled at him and nodded at his whispered apology to her.

All of a sudden all three couples were making out! Gross! I thought and looked down at my empty plate embarrassed. I looked at Jamie who looked disgusted and grinned at him. He grinned back and jerked his head towards the door where people were starting to leave through.

I nodded and we stood up. Jack followed our lead as we dumped our empty plates and walked out.

"That was awkward." I said when we had left the kitchen full of couples.

Both Jamie and Jack nodded.

"It was even more awkward before you guys came, I was on my own! At least you're here now and I don't have to put up with it by myselfe." Jamie said in a depressed tone.

"I feel so sorry for you. Well its okay now, yiu have Jack and I, we will save you." I grinned and patted him on the shoulder. He laughed and we started walking to who knows where.

"Does that happen often?" Jack asked.

I looked at Jamie, I hoped not but to my dismay he nodded.

"Not all at once like that but at least once a day you will spot at least one of the "couples" making out." Jamie answered, "It is even more gross when its Jared and Mel, I mean, she is my **sister**!" He shook his head disgusted and Jack and I laughed.

We had reached a fork in the caves and I had no idea where we were or where we were going so I asked.

"Well the game will be starting soon and we should probably get warmed up." Jamie said as we took the right turn.

I nodded. We were going to the games room. I didn't remember this tunnel and without Jamie's help I would have definitely gotten lost again.

Hopefully in a few months, yes, not weeks, months, I will be able to remember the caves as well as Jamie, then again with my sense of direction, maybe not.

We reached what I remembered to be the games room. There were a few other people in here. I knew Trudy, and her husband, but I didn't know his name, there was also the man that is always with them, I didn't know his name either. There was another couple that were standing together and Lily on her own. There were others but I didn't know them yet either.

It was then that I realised I didn't even know a quarter of the people in these caves. I then made myself a promise that by the end of today I would at least know all of their names.

I walked over to Lily who looked lonely and smiled at her. She smiled back and asked, "Are you going to play?" I nodded. I loved soccer, but I only ever played goalie, I was too much of a hazard to not only myself but also others to actually run around.

"Are you?" I asked.

She nodded and looked at something behind me I turned to see Jamie and Jack walking towards us.

"You playing Jamie?" Lily asked. She had an amused sound in her voice. It was as if she already knew the answer.

"Of course I am." Jamie replied, "You game enough to play Jazz?" Jamie asked with a huge grin on his face.

I nodded with a grin spreading from ear to ear on my own face. "The question is are you game enough to be on the team opposite to me?" I asked.

"Pfffffff, with your balance, there is no way your team will win." Jamie laughed at me, not with me, at me. That was not cool.

I gave him a mock glare and stuck my tongue out at him, "I would play goalie of course." I said.

"Are you any good?" he asked me and I looked at Jack for the answer.

"She is the best. If you're on the other team, you should be scared." He said in a serious voice. I gave Jamie a smug grin but frowned to see that he wasn't looking the least bit scared; he was actually looking like he was ready to laugh again.

"You'll be sorry you doubted me." I smiled at him, looking as innocent as I could. I pulled it off, looking innocent was my specialty.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks once again to twilight-h.p-maxride4ever and SimplyLeah for your reviews! maybe more people will review now! (hint hint) Seriously people, it would really help to get more reviews!! Anyway, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up really soon! Maybe even by tonight...I dunno. Okay so R&R! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 21:

As soon as everyone had arrived in the games room and most people had warmed up Jeb called the whole group together in the centre of the cave.

Wanda, Sunny, two younger boys and a person who might have been their mother, weren't playing. Wanda said that her and Sunny were scorekeepers and that the two boys, Isaiah and Freedom, and their mother Lucina were spectators as the boys were too young to play.

I was also keeping good on my promise to myself to know everyone's names by the end of the day. I decided to ask Wanda who some of the people were and she told me their names and introduced me to some of them.

At the moment I had been introduced to Trudy's husband Geoffrey, his best friend Heath, Heidi, a woman with white-blond hair, Lucina and her boys, Paige, her partner Andy and Aaron.

Wanda had also pointed out the names of others in the cave. I knew the names of Ruth Ann, Carol, Violetta, Reid, Travis, John and Stanley.

I also knew Brandt, who I had talked to that day in the kitchen, he had been standing with Aaron and waved at me when Wanda brought me over to meet them.

I also knew Sharon's mother's name, Maggie but no one had introduced me to her. Jamie had only pointed her out one time, she had looked pretty scary and as she was Sharon's mother I believed the things Jamie had said about her.

So I was doing pretty good on keeping my promise and, though I might forget a few names, I would probably remember most, I had a pretty good memory. I guess it made up for my balance problems.

When everyone had gathered in the middle of the cave Jab asked, "Right who is going to be captains? Any nominations?"

"I nominate Ian" I think it was Paige called out

"I nominate Mel" Jared called out from behind me.

I looked around me and noticed for the first time the people standing around me. Jamie was standing on my right and Lily was on my left.

I watched as Mel and Ian walked forward and began calling out the names of the people on their team.

Ian began first and picked Kyle, then Mel picked Jared and it went on.

"Brandt" Ian called.

"Aaron" Mel said.

"Lily" Ian said.

"Heidi" Mel called out to the white blond woman Wanda had introduced me to earlier.

"Andy" Ian punched Andy's fist when he stepped up.

"Paige" Mel called, standing on her toes to see who was behind the taller people.

"Stanley" Ian said

"Trudy" Mel smiled at her as she stepped up and Trudy smiled back.

"Geoffrey" Ian called, he started jumping around on his toes. He must be pretty excited.

"Heath" Mel said and looked over at Ian, waiting for him.

"Reid" Ian grinned at Reid and Reid grinned back.

And finally Mel called out "Jamie"

Ian called out "Jazz"

Then Mel called out "Jack"

The three of us walked forward and joined our teams and waited for the rest of the people to be chosen for their teams.

While we were waiting Jamie called over to me "Ready to lose Jazz?"

I snorted at his foolishness; just you wait, I thought, "No way."

"Too bad, it'll be a shock when we beat you." Jamie teased me.

I looked at Jack and saw he was just standing back watching our argument with a small grin on his face, obviously enjoying it.

"We should probably make sure Doc is on hand for when you have a heart attack at the number of points we beat you by." I laughed back at him, as his faced turned shocked at my confidence.

Then Jamie laughed and said "Look, Jazz, maybe you should just quit now, I really don't want to carry you off the field when you pass out from exhaustion."

I laughed with him then as the image appeared in my mind.

By that time the teams were sorted and game plans were being formed.

"Right who wants to be forward?" Ian asked the team.

"I reckon you and Kyle should be, your always great together. And I'll go forward too if that's okay?" Andy said and I noticed as all of the people in the team nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so how about mid field?" Ian asked once the forwards were sorted. I listened and waited as all the positions were given to different people and when asked who was going to be goalie I put my hand up.

"You any good Jazz?" Kyle asked in a 'I'm not so sure' voice. I grinned and nodded.

Ian gave me a searching look, he looked me up and down but I didn't feel self conscious, people always used to do that to me when I said I was a good goal keeper.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to trust you and if your no good you can switch with Jeb at half time. He's going to be a reserve for this game." Ian said after finishing his inspection.

I nodded. I was almost certain that they wouldn't swap me for Jeb once they saw how good I was. I wasn't being stuck up or anything because I hated people like that but I was good and I needed to prove to Jamie that I wasn't just some stereotypical blond.

"Right, good luck team." Ian said and put his hand in the middle. I put my hand in with everyone and we broke on "TEAM!"

I got into my position by the lanterns that were acting as goal posts and surveyed the other team.

I saw that Mel, Jared and Jamie were all forwards and that Jack was mid-field.

I also noticed that Sharon's mother Maggie was the goalkeeper for the other team and wondered at how nimble she was. She looked fragile, as most old people do, or used to; maybe living in the caves gives her some more energy.

I waited in anticipation for Jeb to shout out go for the game to start. I was excited. I would show Jamie, we would win and I would get bragging rights for the rest of the week.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was hoping I would get this chapter up soon and I did! Yay! So we are at the game. Finally! Thanks to SimplyLeah who actually had time to review in that short space of time between chapters. You are so cool! So I am asking once again to PLEASE REVIEW!! It doesn't take that long! a few words will do! I don't mind! Okay, begging session over. Hope you like this chapter!! :)**

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 22:

As soon as Jeb shouted "GO!" I focused on the ball and the players controlling it.

Our team got it first and Ian started dribbling it towards Maggie's goal. Mel was like a bullet; she sped in, stole the ball and turned around in the blink of an eye.

All of a sudden she was heading back towards me. Brandt ran up next to Mel and tried to steal the ball but she passed it to Jared who back passed it to Jamie who continued the assault on our team.

Then Kyle ran straight in front of Jamie, stole the ball off him and passed it to Ian. They passed it between themselves till they reached the other team's goal and Ian shot a well aimed ball straight through Maggie's legs.

It was amazing to watch. Ian and Kyle playing together. It was like they could read each other's minds; they knew each other's moves and were always in the right place at the right time.

I cheered with the rest of the team and laughed when I heard Jamie's groan. He gave me a mock glare and I grinned at him.

As soon as Jeb called "GO!" again I stopped laughing immediately and focused once again on the game.

Mel and Jared were just as good as Ian and Kyle were together. The two pairs were evenly matched but Jamie seemed to be just as good. He snaked in and out of the players; stealing the ball where he could and running it back towards my goals.

It seemed he was determined to get the ball passed me.

Lily stole the ball off Jamie. She was good too. She immediately passed the ball to Geoffrey, who passed it to Brandt, who passed it to Andy who ran it down the other end of the field.

Jared came in from the side and stole the ball off Andy and passed it to Mel. She ran it up towards my end then, when she was nearly able to score, both Ian and Kyle came up on her from both sides.

She back passed to Jamie who took it, dodged Kyle, Ian, Brandt, Lily and kicked the ball towards me. I crouched and shot my hands out to stop the ball from speeding passed me into the goal.

I caught the ball and tossed it back to Kyle, who passed it to Ian and started running back towards Maggie.

I looked at Jamie and grinned when I saw he was frowning.

Ian was running towards Maggie, he looked around for his support and saw that Brandt was open. He passed it to Brandt and sped up to catch the pass back.

Once he had the ball again and was close enough to shoot Ian aimed and kicked the ball right into Maggie's waiting hands.

I groaned with my team but got back into focus once I saw that Jack had the ball. He ran it up to half way where Kyle met him; he dodged Kyle and passed it to Jared.

Jared ran it up and was getting ready to shoot when Lily ran in front of him and stole the ball from him. She passed it to Kyle and he ran it back up to halfway where Mel stole it from him.

He growled in frustration and chased her to get the ball back.

Andy beat him to it however and ran it up nearly to the goal, dodging the mid fielders until Paige, who stole it off him and passed it to Trudy, met him.

Trudy immediately passed it to Heath who ran the ball back up to halfway then passed it to Jack, who then passed it to Jamie.

Jamie sprinted up the field dodging every attempt to steal the ball from him and at the last second passed it to Jared who shot the ball towards my goal.

It was on the ground so I had to use my legs to stop it. I dropped flat on the ground and stopped the ball in its tracks. Five years of gymnastics really helps when playing soccer. I quickly got up and threw the ball back towards Maggie's goal to Brandt's waiting feet.

He turned and ran it up towards Maggie's goal, he dodged Jack's attempt of stealing the ball and shot the ball towards the goal. Maggie's hand came out and it went wide.

It was our team's corner and Ian kicked it to Kyle who passed it to Brandt who had another go of scoring and this time he managed to get it passed Maggie.

The team cheered again and I laughed again at Jamie's groan.

Then I got back to the game, which was getting more intense. Jamie was desperate to see me let a goal in and shot at every chance he got. I saved some very hard goals, having to dive for three and header one.

Twenty minutes into the game we were leading two, one. I had let one goal passed me, shot by Mel from the side. Jamie had gone way overboard with his cheering on that one.

It turned out that Maggie was a very good goalkeeper and that the two goals that she let in were the exception. The ball seemed to glide into her waiting hands; she was not afraid of diving but didn't have to do so often.

It was our ball and Kyle was dribbling it down towards Maggie. He dodged everyone but Aaron who stole it off him and started running back towards me. He tried passing it to Jared but Lily, who ran the ball back towards the other team's goal, intercepted it.

She passed it to Brandt who dodged all the mid fielders before passing it back to Lily who dribbled the ball up towards Maggie. She kicked the ball to Ian who was waiting on the right for it and ran diagonally to the left side.

Ian ran forward, dodging one defender and kicked it across the field back to Lily who immediately shot the ball passed Maggie straight into the goals.

We cheered again and I looked at Jamie and saw that he was looking pretty grim.

Ten more minutes went by with the score never changing. It was now three, one to us and I was proving to Jamie and the rest of the caves that I did not need to swap with Jeb at half time.

Every time Jamie tried to get it passed me and I saved it I gave him a smug grin and he got more frustrated with each failed attempt at my goal.

Jack had tried a few times to score as well but I saved them and when it didn't go in he shrugged as if he knew it was going to happen any way. He probably did. We had played many soccer games against each other and he had to be used to losing to me by now.

So it was Jared with the ball and he sped passed Ian but was blocked by Kyle's huge form trying to steal the ball. Jared passed to Mel before Kyle could steal it and she ran passed Brandt and Lily before passing to Aaron who passed it to Heidi.

Heidi ran passed Brandt who had tried to steal the ball again and reached halfway before passing to Paige. Paige looked around for her teammates and, seeing Trudy was open, passed it to her.

Trudy ran the ball up a small way but was stopped by Geoffrey who stole it from her.

He tried to pass it to Reid but it was intercepted by Heath and then passed to Mel.

Mel ran up with the ball then passed it across the field to Jamie who kicked the ball without aiming first. He was getting desperate. The ball when wide and was stopped by Andy before it could go out.

Andy passed the ball to Stanly who dribbled it up before having it stolen by Heidi.

Heidi passed to Aaron, who passed to Jared, waiting near the sideline. Jared caught the ball and dribbled it towards me. I crouched low, ready stop the ball before it went through the goals.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Jamie running up the right side of the field. Then I guessed that Jared might fake scoring and pass to Jamie to score instead. Smart, I thought.

I kept Jamie in my peripheral vision but focused mainly on Jared and the ball. I decided that I would have to dive for Jamie's goal, if that was what they were planning on doing. If I was wrong Jared would score and we would only be leading by a point.

I waited until Jared was aiming up his 'goal' and as soon as he kicked it, as I thought he might, to Jamie I lunged and caught the ball Jamie had kicked with my fingertips.

I landed on my stomach since I had dived for the ball and only just caught it anyway.

I heard my team cheering and this time it was Mel that groaned. I smiled when I got up to see Jamie with his mouth hanging open staring at me in amazement.

"How did you know we were going to do that?" he asked in an awed voice.

I laughed and shrugged "Goalie's instinct" I answered.

Jared shook his head in disbelief while Kyle and Ian came up to me. Kyle slapped me on the back and Ian had a huge grin on his face.

I locked eyes with Lily and she smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Right, I think we should call half time." Jeb shouted out, loud enough to be heard above all the little conversations that were brewing.

I nodded with everyone else. I was tired after that.

I rolled the ball off to the side and went over to meet Jamie and Jack who were laughing about something.

"Told you I could play," I said in a smug voice to Jamie.

He looked at me and nodded again with that awed expression on his face.

"I seriously didn't believe you." He said.

"I know you didn't. Bet you do now that you're losing." I grinned at him as he nodded solemnly.

I laughed and turned to face Jack, "Have a good half?" I asked him

He smiled and nodded, "It was fun, I haven't played in so long."

I nodded in agreement.

"Your not too sad about us beating you?" I asked amused, I already knew the answer.

"Nah, I'm too used to losing to you to be upset anymore." Jack laughed and Jamie and I joined in.

"Who wants food?" Someone called out and the three of us turned to see Wanda, Sunny, Trudy and Lucina carrying different sorts of food and water bottles.

"I'll get us some." I said. Jack and Jamie nodded and sat down and began a conversation again.

I grabbed some granola bars and some packets of chips. I also grabbed three bottles of water and brought them over to the guys.

On the way a few different people congratulated me on my impressive saves. I smiled and thanked them and kept walking.

I tossed the food in the middle, handed them each a water bottle and sat myself down with them.

"You know we have a whole other half?" Jack commented after a minute.

My mouth was full with half a granola bar so I just nodded.

"Yeah, a whole half to beat you Jazz." Jamie grinned at me.

I swallowed and shot back "Or a whole half to kick your butts even more."

We all laughed and each took another bite of whatever we were eating.

Jack was right, but so was I. We had a whole other half of Jamie-butt-kicking. I was excited.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! My homework is building up again and I haven't found a lot of time to update, I know thats not the best excuse but its true. Thanks to TopKat90, twilight-h.p-maxride4ever and SimplyLeah for your reviews! To those people who added this story to your favorites thank you! This is a longer chapter but i felt like i owed it to you guys so here it is! R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 23:

After everyone had had a little time to rest we got back into the game. Jazz was goalie again. I didn't really believe her at first when she said she was good, I mean, she has extreme balance issues. I was very wrong.

I completely lost count at how many times I had to pick my jaw up off the ground at some of the amazing saves she did. She only let one in during the whole first half and I cheered so much then because I was beginning to lose hope that we would score again after that.

So when the second half began I was even more determined to get the ball passed Jazz and into the goal. It didn't happen.

As much as I tried, along with the rest of my team, no one could get the ball past Jazz's amazing goal keeping abilities.

Luckily no one on the other team could get the ball passed Maggie either in the second half.

She seemed very angry about letting in the three that she did and put in an extra effort to save all the goals shot at her in the second half. Maggie did not take well to losing, especially when it was to a person much younger than her.

I laughed at Maggie because every time Jazz saved a goal Maggie would give her death glares that were usually saved for Wanda and Sunny.

When Jazz noticed this she looked frightened of Maggie but then when she saw me laughing she did a double take and laughed with me. After that whenever she spotted Maggie giving her death glares Jazz would grin smugly at Maggie, making Maggie look like she was trying to burn a hole through Jazz's head.

By the end of the second half everyone was exhausted and hungry. I was finding it very hard to look Jazz in the eye when she came over to me with a grin on her face the size of China.

"Have a good second half Jamie?" she asked smugly and I just gave her a fake glare.

I couldn't hold it for very long and burst out laughing, within seconds Jazz was laughing with me and once we started we couldn't stop.

By the end of our random laughing fit we were both on the ground with tears streaming down our now red faces.

I calmed down enough to look at Jazz and say, "I didn't think Maggie could give death glares worse than the ones she gives Wanda and Sunny but you proved that theory wrong."

Jazz grinned, "Just another record I have set in the caves. First the biggest food helping, now the highest receiver of Maggie's death glares." After that we both burst into another laughing fit and it took us another five minutes to calm down and get our breathing back to normal again.

When we had both calmed down and stood up Mel, Jared, Wanda, Ian, Jack, Kyle and Sunny all came over to us and congratulated Jazz on her amazing saves.

Jazz looked embarrassed and couldn't stop blushing. Or maybe her face just hadn't gotten back to its normal color after our laughing fit. I didn't know.

"Right. I'm ready or lunch, anyone else?" Jeb called out over the conversations that were happening between different groups in the games room.

Everyone agreed and all headed in a big rush out the door to the kitchen. I waited for everyone else to leave so that I wouldn't get trampled and turned to see that Jazz had waited with me.

We were the only ones in the games room and were left looking at each other.

I grinned in amusement at her face, which was finally turning back to its normal shade of a light tan.

She looked at the ground and bit her lip in embarrassment and I laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her forward.

When she didn't follow I turned around to her and was about to ask if something was wrong when I noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked in confusion and astonishment. I thought she had been having fun.

"Nothing, I just…the last time I played soccer was with my family…before…the game brought back memories that's all. Its stupid." She said wiping the tears from her face in frustration.

I immediately felt sorry for her and wrapped my arms around her in comfort. She leaned into me, put her head on my shoulder and cried a bit more.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying, that was years ago." She pulled her head up and looked at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Don't be sorry, everyone cries about it sometimes." I tried to comfort her more by rubbing circles into her back. It seemed to work because her tears stopped flowing and she stepped back, wiping them off her face.

"Okay, I'm good, lets go." She stated confidently and took a step forward but tripped on her other foot, how she managed to do that I will never no, but she was falling forward, her hands out to catch her fall.

I lunged forward to catch her and grabbed her shoulders. I pulled her upright and set her straight.

"You couldn't go a day without doing that you know." I accused jokingly.

She smiled and shrugged "I am ashamed to say you are probably right."

I laughed at that and she grinned at me. I smiled; she seemed to be happy again.

We then walked down, through the tunnels towards the kitchen.

"Lets hurry or all the food will be gone." Jazz said anxiously as she grabbed my hand and began pulling me along.

I had to jog to keep up with her and was laughing silently in my head at her urgency to get to the kitchen, just so she could get a good bit of food.

"Are you always hungry?" I asked.

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "I just played a full game of soccer, I think I deserve to be hungry." She defended herself jokingly and I laughed.

We reached the kitchen last. Everyone was already at their tables and eating. We crossed quickly over to get our food and speed walked to our table where everyone else was already eating and talking amongst themselves.

"What took you two so long?" Kyle asked with amused suspicion in his eyes.

I looked at Jazz and saw her give me a sideways glance, "What do you think? Jazz tripped, again." I put extra exaggeration on the 'again' part.

I didn't think that Jazz would want to let the others know about her beak down and if she did she would tell them in her own time.

I noticed Kyle, Ian and Jared share an amused glance and was confused by it but sat down next to Jazz without saying anything.

I took a few bites and looked up to see Mel and Wanda having a silent conversation, Mel kept glancing at Jazz and Wanda kept glancing at me with a grin on her face.

I also noticed that Jack had a conflicted look on his face. He sort of looked like he was having an argument with himself in his head. He kept shooting both Jazz and I glances but I couldn't read his expression to tell what they were about.

I wondered what was going on but my stomach rumbled just when I was about to ask so I decided to ask later and got back to my food.

When everyone had finished lunch the guys decided that we would all go and get clean, then the girls could go. So, Jared, Ian, Kyle, Jack and I left the kitchen and headed to our rooms to get our stuff.

When we reached Ian's room, he pulled me into it quickly, Kyle, Jared and Jack followed swiftly in and Jack put the door back quietly.

"Okay Jamie, spill the beans. What happened with you and Jazz?" Jared asked.

So this was why they were all acting weird. They thought something was going on.

I sighed, I hoped this wasn't going to be like the conversation I had with Jack that time, that was weird and confusing and I had no idea what he had been talking about.

"I told you, Jazz tripped." I explained.

"We know that's not all." Ian said rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't know if Jazz would want me to tell you what happened." I said. I hoped I didn't have to tell them. What if Jazz didn't want them to know?

"I'm her brother! Is it that bad that she wouldn't tell me?" Jack asked with suspicion all over his face.

I thought about it and shook my head. I was pretty sure that Jazz would tell Jack about her breakdown, they were, as he said, brother and sister, sort of.

"Well, I guess she would tell you." I gave in. They were going to find out anyway, I hope.

"Jazz just sort of…started crying, I mean one minute I was pulling her out the door, then all of sudden she was crying. She told me that the game brought back memories of playing with her family. I didn't really know what to do so I just hugged her." I explained to them.

When I was done explaining what happened all four of them looked surprised and guilty. Jack looked both relieved and guilty.

"Why are you all so surprised about that?" I asked, now I was the one who was suspicious.

"Well Jamie, err… we, sort of thought that maybe…something…else…happened" Jared explained obviously very uncomfortable, as he didn't take his eyes off the ground.

My eyes widened at Jared's confession "Like what?" I asked confused and trying to think what they could have thought happened.

"Jeez Jamie I didn't think you were this clueless." Kyle said exasperated "It is obvious that you like Jazz."

My mouth dropped open at that, I was about to deny it but once I actually thought about it, denying it would be a lie.

I **did** like Jazz; I can't believe I hadn't figured it out yet.

"I'm so dumb." I whispered astonished at my revelation. I looked up at them and saw that they were all grinning smugly, even Jack.

"So this is what you meant the other day?" I asked finally piecing all the puzzle pieces together.

Jack nodded embarrassed and I turned to Jared "You knew? Why didn't you tell me? Or something?" I asked confused.

"You needed to figure it out for yourself." Jared said.

"Well I didn't, Kyle helped me a bit on that one." I laughed.

They all laughed with me and Ian punched Kyle playfully.

"Well I was getting tired of the suspense, waiting for it to happen, waiting for you two to announce it so I figured I would push you along." Kyle shrugged as if it was he obvious thing to do and I nodded in agreement.

I was glad Kyle had 'pushed me along' because now I wasn't so clueless as to not recognize my own feelings when they were tripping over themselves right in front of me.

"So…what about Jazz?" I asked uncomfortably. I was very aware of the fact that Jazz's 'brother' was standing right next to me and had just witnessed my 'confession' of liking his 'sister'.

I took a step away from him, just incase he decided to hit me.

He laughed when he saw me and assured me "Don't worry I already decided that I wouldn't hit you." I sighed a sigh of relief and moved back into my original position as the others laughed.

Getting back to my still unanswered question I asked, "So what do I do now?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Another chapter! Thanks to twilight-h.p-maxride4ever and Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram for your reviews. I wanted to get this chapter up cause I'm going away for a few days camping! :) but that means no computer :( but i'll be in the outdoors and that is _bound _to give me some ideas, so hopefully i will be able to update as soon as i get back! :) And maybe i will get a nice surprise when i get home to find heaps of people have reviewed! (hint hint) :D Okay I'm done talking now. On with the story!**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please. :)**

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 24:

I walked with Wanda, Sunny and Mel through the tunnels. We had just finished cleaning up and we were headed back to the kitchen where the rest of the caves were meeting to decide who would go on the raid that we badly needed.

I was excited about the meeting because there hadn't been a raid since the guys found me. I wanted to know what happened during a raid. Was it boring like the ones I had gone on with Jack said or was it fun with more people? That was the question I kept asking myself.

"So who do you recon will go?" Mel asked nobody in particular.

Wanda shrugged.

Mel looked at Sunny for an answer who just said "Well it's going to be a big raid seeing as we are so low on everything so we might need more people."

Mel and Wanda nodded. I didn't say anything because I had no idea how raids worked in the caves.

I didn't want to go on this raid but maybe in the future I would…

We walked into the kitchen where everyone was already gathered.

For some reason Ian, Jack, Jared and Kyle all were grinning at Jamie and Jamie looked a little embarrassed.

I checked for a whoopee cushion before I sat down, just in case. I didn't know if they had any in the caves and I hadn't seen one in years but the way they were all grinning made me suspicious.

We sat down at our usual table; I sat in between Jamie and Jack. Which caused Jared to elbow Jamie in the ribs and for Kyle, Ian and Jack to burst out laughing.

I looked at them all rolling around on their seats, then I looked at Jamie who was as red as a tomato, then I looked at Mel who shrugged just as confused as I was. When I looked at Wanda and Sunny they both gave me the same reaction as Mel.

This was very weird. Did they always act like this before a raid? I know Jack usually didn't. He was always so focused.

Then Jeb cleared is throat for silence, the guys stopped laughing and listened.

I looked up at Jeb in anticipation.

"Well you all know why we are here, we are low on pretty much everything so we need a raid, it'll be a long one. So hands up who is willing to go?"

Mel, Jared, Ian, Wanda, Sunny, Kyle, Brandt, Aaron, Andy and Paige all raised their hands. After counting Jeb nodded in agreement.

"Everyone happy with that?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Right, so, all the people going on the raid we will have a meeting now and leave early tomorrow morning, that okay?" Jeb asked but by the sound of his voice it was like he had already made the decision.

Everyone nodded and got up to leave. The people who were going on the raid got up and walked over to the table to plan for the raid.

On his way up Jared gave Jamie another jab in the ribs and with a huge grin on his face followed Mel over to Jeb's table.

I looked at Jamie in confusion but he wouldn't meet my eye, his face was still red.

I stood up and decided to go back to the room for a while, we had no chores or school today so there wasn't much to do.

In my peripheral vision I saw Jack and Jamie stand up. Jack went off in a direction that wasn't towards the door but Jamie followed me out and down through the tunnels.

Neither of us talked until we reached our room and went inside. I sat down on my mattress and Jamie sat on his. We looked at each other before I decided to break the silence.

"So have you ever been on a raid before?" I asked curious about Jamie's experiences of raiding.

"Yea, it was great! Until I fell on a knife…" he ended with an embarrassed expression.

"You fell on a knife? Wow even I haven't done that. Yet." I laughed and he grinned at me.

"Yea, I caused lots of problems too!" Jamie said. Then he went into the story about how the cut got infected and how he had a fever and was close to dying. Then how Wanda and Jared went on a secret raid to get the medical supplies to save him.

It was an amazing story. Wanda was so brave! I marvelled at her courage and her ability to lie to another soul just to make sure Jamie stayed safe.

When Jamie finished I was left in thought, reminiscing on my own experiences of raiding. Not that I had had many, Jack would never let me come, there were only a few times that I was able to convince him to let me go with him and they were always boring, never anything too exciting.

"So…Jacks like…your…brother right?" Jamie asked awkwardly, breaking me out of my memories.

I looked at him and nodded, what a weird question to ask. It was pretty obvious that I thought of him as my brother, even though we weren't related.

"And…you never…felt anything…else…for him?" Jamie asked even more awkwardly.

That was by far the stupidest question Jamie had ever asked me, it was so stupid I burst out laughing.

"What?" Jamie asked confused by my sudden out burst.

"You think I **like **Jack?" I chuckled again, "He his like my **brother!** I could never like him in the way you're thinking. Well at least I think your thinking that way…" I gave him a curious look, was he thinking that I might possibly **love** Jack?

"Err…yea, that was what I was thinking…I was hoping that you would have that reaction though…" Jamie said he looked up from his hands and stared into my eyes with an odd expression in them.

I felt my heart rate pick up for some unknown reason.

Jamie lent forward slowly as if unsure of what to do. I didn't know what was going on but I was very aware of how close he was to me.

"I had a sort of epiphany today." Jamie whispered.

"What was that?" I whispered back my breathing becoming heavier.

"Well…I found out…that I might…love you." Jamie spoke so softly that I was unsure I heard him right.

"Oh…well…what a coincidence…cause I've been thinking just now that maybe…I might have the same feelings." I answered in the softest whisper I have ever managed.

We were nearly touching now. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth and my breathing was short and ragged due to my now rapidly beating heart. I looked into his eyes and finally figured out the expression in them. Love.

Maybe that was the way my eyes looked right now, because I sure felt it.

We were so close. Our lips were so close. I wanted to close the gap but didn't know what to do, what if he wasn't ready? I mean, I had only just figured out in the last few seconds that I was ready.

I was about to break the much too awkward silence with a random word but was stopped before I could make a sound.

Jamie had decided that he would close that gap.

* * *

**A/N: Is that a good cliffhanger? I don't think i have done many and i don't know if people will like it or not but i decided i would put it in anyway. :)**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating earlier but my life just got in the way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed ,i got back from camping and was like WOW at all the messages I had and was SO happy. I always try to reply to reviews so to Johnnyss I can't reply to yours so I'm just gonna do it now. Thanks for your review! **

**Okay so this chapter was hard to write and it took a few goes to get it like this. I hope you like it! **

**

* * *

**

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 25:

He pressed his lips lightly to mine. At that moment my heart fully stopped then, after a second, it restarted and began beating more rapidly than before.

Jamie took his lips away to look at me, unsure if he had done the right thing. I grinned at him and this time it was me who closed the gap. I felt my hands snake around his neck and lock in his hair and I felt Jamie's hands move slowly to my waist.

He put one hand on my lower back and pulled me closer, I moved so I was as close as I could get.

This kiss wasn't the soft one that Jamie had first given me; it was more passionate, probably because we both knew this is what we wanted.

I felt Jamie's tongue slid along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him, he slid his tongue in and began exploring.

Then it was my turn, I tasted all inside his mouth then broke apart to breath. We looked at each other and smiled.

I was going in for another kiss when I heard footsteps. I quickly broke apart from Jamie and moved away, I did not want Jack to catch us like this, especially since we had just made up.

As soon as I moved away from Jamie I immediately wanted to be in his arms again. I looked at him and mouthed sorry. He smiled and nodded.

Then the curtain was pulled back and Jack stepped inside.

"Hi guys." He said as he pulled the curtain closed again.

"Where were you?" I asked.

He shrugged which made me suspicious. He pulled back his sheets and got into bed.

"Goodnight." He said and fell silent. Weird, I thought.

I looked at Jamie and he shrugged and grinned at me. I blushed, thankfully he couldn't see in the darkness that I was, and gave him a small grin back.

"Night." Jamie said looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

His grin was so contagious; I couldn't help but grin back as I said "Goodnight".

The next morning I woke up to find no one else in the room. That was strange; I was usually up before Jack.

I got up and got dressed, I walked out of the room and down through the tunnels to the kitchen.

I was a little nervous about going on my own seeing as last time I did I got lost and broke my wrist.

I walked for a little while longer until I decided I should be at the kitchen by now and was obviously lost. I looked at my surroundings and didn't recognize any of them; I really did have no sense of direction at all.

I sighed and decided that instead of going back the way I came I would just keep going until I found someone who could bring me to the kitchen.

Then I remembered what happened last night. I couldn't believe I had forgotten! I smiled at the thought and I felt my face go red, luckily no one was around to ask why I was blushing.

I kept walking with a huge smile on my face remembering last night's events. It was two minutes later that I came to a larger tunnel and, finally, a person.

"Excuse me." I said, I didn't know who the person was until they turned around. It was Brandt.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, wasn't he supposed to be going on the raid? I would have thought that they would have left by now.

"Hi Jazz, you lost?" he asked with a smirk appearing on his face. I nodded.

"That's cool, going to the kitchen?" I nodded, "Me too."

He started walking and I followed him, there was an awkward silence for a minute until I decided to break it.

"So the raiders haven't left yet?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "Actually they have, I decided not to go and your brother put his hand up to replace me."

"Jack left on the raid?" I asked with hurt plain in my voice, he didn't even say goodbye.

"It was a last minute thing, he didn't have time to say goodbye." Brandt said, sensing my hurt.

"Oh, okay." I sighed; I was still hurt that he didn't at least wake me up to say goodbye but if it was a last minute thing I suppose it couldn't be helped.

We reached the kitchen five minutes later. I saw Jamie sitting at the table alone, picking at his food. I thanked Brandt and walked over to get some breakfast.

When I walked up to he table and sat down next to Jamie he looked up and smiled at me.

"About time, I thought you would never wake up." He laughed and I frowned.

"I got lost okay?"

"Again? Who found you this time?" Jamie asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"I found Brandt." I said defensively. Jamie grinned and nodded. I started eating and so did he, this time not just picking at his food but scooping it into his mouth like normal.

There was silence for a few minutes until Jamie said, "Well the raiders have left, Jack went with them after Brandt decided he wouldn't go."

I nodded, "Yea, Brandt was telling me."

"We have school today." Jamie groaned and I nodded also feeling depressed at that thought.

"Well, at least we can sit next to each other." I whispered into his ear. He looked at me with a huge grin that spread from ear to ear on his face.

"Maybe we can get back to where we were last night after lunch, we could just sneak away, Jeb wouldn't know and we don't have class after lunch." Jamie planned with an evil grin on his face.

My smile grew wider as I listened to his plan and I nodded in agreement, after class we would have lunch then disappear until dinner for some alone time.

We finished our food in silence and put our plates away. Then we walked to class, we sat down next to each other and grinned the same evil grin.

Class went by fast, I didn't pay much attention, I was too busy focusing on my hand that was interlocked with Jamie's under the desk.

When class ended Jamie gave my hand a small squeeze before letting go to get up.

We waited for everyone to leave so that the classroom (that was really a cave) was empty.

Jamie and I looked at each other and he leaned in to give me a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away much too quickly for my liking and took my hand to lead me out the door.

We walked hand in hand towards the kitchen, not talking, just enjoying being together; whenever we would see a person we would quickly drop hands so they didn't notice.

We practically inhaled our lunch, both wanting to escape so we could have more time together. As soon as we were finished we quickly put our plates away and walked casually out of the kitchen so no one would get suspicious.

We had reached a tunnel that was empty and Jamie grabbed my hand and we speed walked to our room. We had decided that there weren't many places to hide in the caves and seeing as we didn't want anyone to find us we decided we would just escape to our room.

Jamie pulled back the curtain and held it open for me, I stepped in and he followed.

I turned around to face him and saw that he had his huge grin on his face once again. I smiled and sat down on my bed, he sat next to me and we faced each other for a minute, not talking, not doing anything, just staring at each other. I memorized all the features of his face so I would never forget it.

He smiled softly and leaned in to, once again, close the gap between us.


	26. Chapter 26

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 26:

I smiled at Jazz's face, she looked like she was concentrating very hard as she stared at my face with a slight smile.

I leaned in slowly and kissed her soft, warm lips again.

I cupped my hand on her cheek and he other slid around her waist pulling her closer. I felt her hands come up around my neck and lock into my hair.

I grinned when I saw the frown on her face when I pulled away to breath. She didn't want to stop either.

I pressed my lips to her forehead then brought them slowly down the side of her face to the corner of her lips but didn't touch them, I moved to the other side of her lips and went up her face this time to her other eye.

I moved to the center and kissed down her nose until I reached her lips. She pulled my head closer to her and slid her tongue along my lips, wanting entrance.

I opened and let her in. We took turns in exploring each other's mouths.

When we had finished Jazz broke away, her breath ragged and short, mine wasn't much better.

We looked at each other smiling; I couldn't believe I had only just figured out that I loved her.

I really was stupid; she was so amazing, so beautiful. I tucked a long strand of her blond hair behind her ear and smiled. She smiled back and leant in to softly kiss my lips.

She pulled away too quickly and I frowned this time. She gave a small laugh and took my hand.

I looked at our intertwined hands and smiled.

"You know, when Jared finds out he is never going to stop teasing me. I used to tease him all the time, I think karma is going to get me bad." I laughed and Jazz joined in.

"Probably. Err will Mel be…alright…with it?" Jazz asked uncomfortable.

"She'll just have to be, I had to put up with her and Jared, so she can put up with you and me." I answered, after all, I'm not a kid, and I'm fifteen!

Jazz nodded and said "And I don't think Jack will have a problem with it either." She said confidently.

I nodded, "Yea, he said."

She looked at me surprised "He said?" she asked.

"Yea, before we all went to go clean up they took me aside and made me realize that I love you." I told her.

"Oh, you know that's cheating." She accused me with a grin on her face, "I didn't get any help."

I laughed, "Yea but I'm a guy, we need help to figure out our emotions remember?"

Jazz laughed too and nodded in agreement.

"Well we won't have to worry about that for a while now anyway, they'll be gone for at least a month." I said happily, a month alone with Jazz…

"A month…" Jazz said trailing off into her thoughts.

I took the time that Jazz wasn't paying attention to stare at her. He blue eyes shone even in this dim light and her golden hair trailed down her back, her pale face with the golden freckles spread across her face.

She looked so soft and innocent but I knew that she could be as tough as any man when she wanted to be. Kyle's broken nose showed that.

"What are we going to do? We have a whole month to ourselves…" she asked, breaking me out of my admiring of her.

"Well…Maybe we could persuade Jeb to let us go out on patrol." I said as the idea came to me. I had only been out on patrol twice and both times were with Brandt, it was fun but it would be better if I went with Jazz.

"What's patrol?" Jazz asked curiously.

I'd forgotten I hadn't told her, "its when we go out for the day to make sure that there are no people around us, its just a precaution, we don't want to be found." I explained.

"Oh…have you ever done it?" she asked.

I nodded "Twice, it was fun, we basically got to have a day off, nothing ever happened." I said, smiling as I remembered how Brandt and I just laid back and talked both times.

"Sounds fun, when do you recon we could do it?" she asked

I shrugged, "If we can convince Jeb tonight probably tomorrow."

Jazz smiled and asked, "Do you want to?"

I nodded; of course I wanted to, a whole day with Jazz, completely alone sounded very good to me.

"Cool, I think we will be able to convince Jeb, don't you? Its not like we are kids." She said and I nodded again in agreement.

We both sunk back into thought after that. I was certain we would be able to convince Jeb to let us both go, like Jazz said, we weren't kids, we could handle anything that came up and it wasn't likely that anything would come up.

A few minutes had gone by when all of a sudden Jazz asked me "Has Wanda ever told you stories of other planets?"

Random much? "Yea, she told me all about all the planets she has been to, do you want me to tell you?" I asked. I had always loved listening to Wanda's stories. Maybe Jazz would too.

She nodded enthusiastically so I began…

Two hours later I had told Jazz all about the singing world, the Origin and the seaweed planet. There were other stories but it was time for dinner and we were both hungry so I told Jazz I would tell her the rest tomorrow.

We walked into the kitchen, most people were already there and we sat at our usual table alone. We didn't talk much just ate. When we had both finished we planned how we were going t ask Jeb about patrol tomorrow.

Once we had our plan sorted we walked up to him where he was sitting with Maggie, they seemed to be arguing about something but that was normal.

"Hey Uncle Jeb? We were wondering, no one has gone on patrol for a while" I began, then Jazz continued with our plan.

"And we wanted to know if you would like us to go tomorrow, just to make sure." Jazz asked innocently.

Then came the best part, jazz gave Jeb the puppy eyes and they were really good ones, she looked like she would sprout fur any moment they were so good.

I could never do puppy eyes like that. But then again Jazz's size did help her.

Jeb looked at us for a minute suspiciously then cracked a smile and said "Sure, I think you are both old enough."

"Thanks!" we both said together and walked out to our room before he could say no.

I heard him laughing as we speed walked out. We started laughing as soon as we got out of the kitchen.

"The plan worked!" Jazz said then gave the best evil laugh I had heard in ages.

I laughed with her and took her hand.

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome! You can finish telling me Wanda's stories and then I will tell you some of mine!" Jazz said excitedly.

I grinned at her happy face and held the curtain open for her as we reached our room.

When we were both changed into our p.j's we lay down on our separate mattresses and just stared at each other lovingly.

Jazz fell asleep first and I stayed awake for a while longer listening to her sleep.

I was just drifting off myself when I heard a sound come from Jazz. I opened my eyes to see if she was awake but by the sound of her deep, even breathing she was fast asleep.

Then she started saying random words like "string corn bits" and "stupid contagious laughter" I tried very hard not to laugh at them but when she said "that poo head" I let out a small chuckle, luckily Jazz was too deep in her sleep to hear.

It was when she said, "Jamie, I love you." That I beamed at her and whispered "I love you too Jasmine."

After that she stopped sleep talking and I fell asleep listening to her breath.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: It has been way too long since I updated but this chapter has taken me ages to get right! Thanks to the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome and I wouldn't have gotten this chapter up so soon if it wasn't for you! And I am celebrating! 52 reviews so far!! I know for many people that is nothing but for me its heaps!! I really appreciate all the reviews and I hope I get some for this chapter too! This is my longest chapter so far and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Jazz's**

Chapter 27:

I woke up early the next morning, having convinced Jeb to let us go on patrol today I was excited. Jamie had told me that it was basically a 'do nothing' day and I haven't 'done nothing' in a while so I was looking forward to it.

Jamie was still asleep when I woke up so I just lay in bed waiting for him to get up. I was not risking getting lost in the caves again; I'll just have to wait until I can find my way around. Of course that will probably mean I will be waiting for another few months. I sighed at the thought.

Jamie said that it had only taken him a week to find his way around; well it has been more than a week since I have been here and I still get lost! I was frustrated with my inability to find my way around the caves. It was embarrassing!

I got dressed and sat back down on my mattress, waiting for Jamie to wake up.

After about ten minutes of lying in bed thinking about different things I finally heard Jamie start to stir. I sat up in bed and watched him slowly and groggily open his eyes.

I smiled when I saw how his eyes lit up when he saw me, it was **me **that had that effect on him, and he had the exact same effect on me. Oh today is going to be fun.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" I joked and stood up.

Jamie gave a chuckle and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Good morning my beautiful sleep talker." Jamie said happily with a smirk on his face.

I went bright red, did he say sleep talker? Oh crap. "What did I say?" I asked warily.

"Oh, you know, random things, 'string corn bits', 'stupid contagious laughter', 'that poo head'." Jamie listed, his chuckles getting louder and turning into laughter after each one.

"Oh and I can't forget my favorite," he said grinning, "Jamie, I love you."

Okay at that one I could actually feel my face burning, it was like I had stuck my head into an open fire and I was pretty sure I looked like I had red face paint on. Damn my blushing!

"Oh, and why was the last one your favorite?" I asked innocently, trying to show that I didn't notice that my face was on fire.

"Maybe because I was able to answer it." Jamie said shrugging.

"And what was your answer?" I asked curiously.

"I love you too Jasmine." Jamie said with fire in his eyes.

He stood up and took my chin in his hand, he tilted it up and I stood on my toes so I could reach his lips.

It was short and sweet but that kiss was perfect.

When we broke away I sighed and my stomach grumbled. Jamie laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you can see that I'm hungry!" faking annoyance as I 'stormed' out of the room. I could hear Jamie laughing from behind the curtain as he got changed and I could help the grin that appeared on my face. When I started laughing with him I knew that I had been right when saying that laughter is definitely contagious.

When Jamie walked out of our room I turned around and headed for the kitchen. I had to slow down when we came to the fork in the tunnel because I still didn't trust myself enough with the right direction.

Jamie was right behind me; he took my hand and pulled me into the left tunnel. I smiled up at him, only just realizing our height difference. I wondered if he was always that tall, or maybe I was just shorter than I had thought, I must need to get my eyes checked.

When he saw me smiling up at him he grinned at me and bent down to kiss my cheek, which was just when we walked into the kitchen so everybody that was in there saw. With my burning face I looked through my curtain of hair to see exactly who had seen the kiss and sighed in relief when it was only Lily, Trudy and Trudy's husband Geoffrey in the kitchen.

We must have woken up earlier than I had thought.

"Where is everyone?" Jamie asked, mirroring my thoughts.

"Asleep I guess. You two are up early." Lily answered with a small smile on her face. I was guessing that she had seen Jamie. Oh well, it was going to happen sooner or later. I sighed, I had been hoping for later.

"Yea and I didn't get a good nights sleep anyway! Jazz wouldn't stop sleep talking!" Jamie complained and I gave him a soft punch on the arm as my face went red again.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his arm but there was a smirk on his face.

"Don't be embarrassed Jazz. I'm sure Jamie prefers your sleep talking to Jeb's snoring." Geoffrey laughed.

I laughed too, I hadn't experienced Jeb's snoring and by the looks of Jamie's grimace I didn't want to.

"You two hungry?" Trudy asked as she scooped up some cereal from a bowl.

We both nodded and grabbed a bowl each. Once we had gotten our cereal we sat with Lily, Geoffrey and Trudy who had gotten her own breakfast with us.

"So I heard from Jeb last night you two were going on patrol." Geoffrey said trying to spark up a conversation in the silence.

We both nodded, our mouths full of food.

"That'll be a nice break, although I'm sure yesterday afternoon was a nice break as well." Lily smirked at us and I ducked my head embarrassed.

"Yea well…err…we had nothing to do…so we decided to, umm…clean our room!" Jamie said as his too late inspiration hit him.

"You aren't a very good liar Jamie." Lily laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your secret, though I'm pretty sure Jeb must know too." Trudy said joining in the laughter.

I gave the three of them a grateful look and went back to my food.

A few minutes went by with silence and we were soon finished breakfast.

"Well, we'd better get going, don't want to start patrol too late." Jamie said standing up and grabbing his plate.

I followed him to put my bowl down. We said goodbye to Lily, Trudy and Geoffrey and headed out the door.

Jamie led me down a tunnel until we reached the small storage cave.

"We need to grab some food for lunch and water, we won't come back until dark. Its an all day patrol." Jamie explained while grabbing some granola bars and some bruised bananas.

I nodded understanding and grabbed some water bottles.

Once our pockets were filled with food and we each had a small pack filled with four water bottles each Jamie led me through the caves to the small opening I came in when I first came to the caves.

I could feel my heart hammering against my chest; I was so excited to be going outside again.

When the sun hit my eyes I was momentarily blinded and stopped in my tracks, putting a hand up to cover my eyes.

After a minute I slowly opened them and my eyes adjusted to the blinding light. I looked over at Jamie and saw that his eyes had had the same reaction as mine.

When we were both used to the bright light we began walking away from the entrance.

"So were do we go?" I asked looking at Jamie.

"See that rock, cliffy thing up there?" Jamie asked, pointing to what was either a small cliff or a big rock.

"Yea." I said.

"Well we climb that and we sit on top of it. You can see for miles and if anyone would be nearing the caves you can see from that rock." Jamie said.

So we headed off towards the big rock.

We reached it in about an hour and I was thirsty enough to scull all of the four water bottles I was carrying in my pack but I knew that would be stupid so when we reached the bottom of the rock I took a quick gulp of water and put it back in my bag.

"Ready to climb?" Jamie asked with a grin on his face.

I grinned back and said "I'll race you to the top."

I ran on my toes up the steep hill and looked behind me to see Jamie with a determined expression on his face. He was coming up quickly behind me so I quickened my pace.

I was halfway up the rock and Jamie was just behind me, I had reached a part of cliff that was too steep to run up so I had to climb it.

I grabbed a stable looking rock with my right hand and another stable rock with my left hand. Using my upper body strength I hurled myself on top of the rock and looked up to see another part too steep to run up.

I looked down to see Jamie was preparing himself to climb the rock I had just climbed and quickly climbed up the next rock.

After about ten more minutes of both running up steep parts and climbing others I had finally reached the top. I cheered a breathless cheer when I reached the top and laughed at Jamie when he reached the top a minute **after **me.

"I won." I laughed but stopped quickly to catch my breath, I collapsed on the ground feeling ready to sleep after all that climbing. My muscles were on fire!

Jamie rolled his eyes and collapsed beside me. We were both breathing heavily and I was comforted by the fact that Jamie seemed to find that as hard as I did.

When we had both gotten our breath back we each gulped a the rest of our already half empty water bottle and ate a banana and two granola bars each.

"So now we watch?" I asked feeling far from full but satisfied all the same.

"Yup." Jamie said leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the cloudless blue sky with it's burning sun.

I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I opened them quickly when I felt a warm hand enclose my own and smiled at Jamie who was smiling at me gently.

I rolled over and, keeping our hands entwined, kissed the corner of his mouth softly before pulling away with an innocent expression on my face that we both knew was extremely fake.

Then it was Jamie's turn to roll over and tease me. He planted a soft, warm kiss on the side of my neck before rolling back onto his back. I saw him glance at me smugly out of the corner of his eye and I rolled my eyes.

I rolled onto my side and shifted closer to him. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. It wasn't the most comfortable position on the hard ground but I didn't mind.

"You are such a teaser." I accused him fondly.

He looked at me with mischief in his dancing eyes. He leaned in quickly and our lips locked. I felt my hands unconsciously weave themselves around into Jamie's hair and I could feel his own hands stroke through my long blond hair. His hands trailed down passed my hair until they reached my hips.

They stopped there and he flipped us over so he was on top of me. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and trailed my hands through his hair down his neck until I reached his muscular shoulders.

My heart was beating so hard I was surprised it didn't jump out of my chest. My breathing was short and ragged. I was finding it really hard to breath then and realized I should probably stop before I die from lack of oxygen.

I brought my hands away from Jamie's shoulders and under his chest in between the two of us. I pushed slightly and he rolled off me immediately.

"You okay?" Jamie asked confused at why I stopped.

I nodded, unable to talk while trying to get my breath back to normal along with my heart rate. Which was probably a lost cause seeing as my heart rate was never normal around Jamie.

Jamie smirked when he saw the reason why I had made us stop and I rolled my eyes at him. He was so full of himself.

Jamie grabbed my hand and began rubbing circles into the back of it while absent-mindedly staring up at the sky.

I sighed and lay my head on the ground and closed my eyes. We were both silent, neither talking, just enjoying the silence.

And it was thanks to that silence that I heard the soft sound of light feet against the earth. It was coming from behind us.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: New chapter!! obviously... anyway thanks to the people who reviewed!! I don't have much to say... so I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon!! R&R!!**

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 28:

I stood up immediately and pulled Jamie up with me. Jamie hadn't heard the sound though I didn't know why.

We turned around in time for me to see a flash of black lunge at Jamie. I screamed and so did the flash of black, which turned out to be a tall girl with black hair that reached her shoulders.

The girl had knocked Jamie down before we even had time to react, she was on top of him and she pulled something silver out of her pocket. A knife!

I freaked and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her off Jamie. I turned her around and was about to grab the knife but she brought it swiftly up and I felt a sharp stinging pain run up my left arm from my elbow to my shoulder.

I gasped in pain but grabbed the knife with my right hand instead and chucked it as far as I could away from us.

I was wondering why Jamie hadn't come to help me yet but I didn't get time to check on him because the girl slapped me hard across the face.

I clenched my right hand in a fist as my left was going numb from the pain and swung my right hand as hard as I could into her face.

She fell down unconscious; I didn't bother checking to see if she was okay. She attacked us for crying out loud!

Us…Jamie! I turned quickly and gasped when I saw Jamie lying still on the ground with blood dripping down his face from his hair.

I dropped to my knees and felt for a pulse. There was one and I sighed in relief, I checked his breathing, it was fine, maybe a little shallow.

I lifted his head gently and placed it in my lap and began searching through his hair for the gash. I found it. It was big but it didn't look very deep.

I had to get him back to the caves! But how was I going to do that with my arm?

I looked at my numb left arm and saw that my sleeve was stained with blood. I pulled the sleeve carefully up and winced in pain. My arm had a huge, deep cut running from my elbow to my shoulder and there was thick, red, sticky, blood coming out of the cut.

I pulled my sleeve back down and prayed that the bleeding would stop. I looked over at the girl who had attacked us. She was still unconscious. I crawled over to her and checked her pulse. She was alive.

Then I pulled her head up and moved her hair out of my way so I could feel along the back of her neck for a small cut that all souls have. There wasn't one.

This girl was human. Great, now I had to figure out how to get both her and Jamie back to the caves.

I crawled back over to Jamie and tried to wipe away the blood from his face. It was drying so I was guessing that his wound had stopped bleeding. I gently shook his arm and called his name but his eyes didn't open and I sighed.

I looked out over the desert back towards the entrance of the caves. I was going to have to start moving, I didn't want that girl to wake up and attack again.

I reached over to my pack and grabbed a water bottle out of it. I used it to clean the blood away from Jamie's face and poured some in his moth, hoping to wake him but it didn't work.

Then I used some water to clean my cut up and I ripped the other sleeve of my shirt off to wrap around my cut. I stuffed my bloody sleeve in my pack, just in case a random soul should come across it.

I stood and walked over to the girl, I decided I wouldn't wake her so I grabbed Jamie's pack and put it around her limp shoulders.

I put my own pack on and hoisted the girl up with my good arm around her waist to keep her standing. She was taller than me. Then again so was everybody, she looked older too.

I dragged her over to where Jamie was still lying unconscious and I quickly grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled him up too.

I thought about how I was going to do this. I guess I'll just have to drag them. This was going to be a long day.

I walked forward, dragging the two Jamie and the girl with me. They were both heavy so by the time had reached the edge of the cliff I was breathing hard.

I looked down the steep cliff. It was too steep! There had to be an easier way. I looked around and saw that there was a less steep side of the cliff but it would take longer to get back to the caves on flat ground.

I headed down the less steep side anyway. Better to walk far on flat ground than to die trying to get down a way too steep cliff dragging two people with me.

When I had finally gotten down the cliff I looked towards the cave entrance. I had to make sure I could see it because if I took my eyes off it I wouldn't be able to find it again.

So I began dragging Jamie and the girl back towards the cave. It wasn't easy with my arm, which was no longer numb, but now screaming in pain. Now I begged for the numbness to come back just to get rid of the pain but it didn't look like that was going to happen so I pressed on.

I had been walking for about an hour and was halfway there. It was definitely longer. I was thirsty but I couldn't stop for water because then I would have to drop Jamie and the girl and if I did that I wasn't sure if I would be able to get them back up again.

So I walked and with every step I took it felt like my muscles were going to catch on fire they were burning so bad. My mouth was dry and my breathing shallow. I was carrying twice my body weight, maybe even more and I was getting very dehydrated but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

Just a few more steps Jazz, don't stop, keep going. I kept telling myself.

I finally reached the cave entrance after two hours of walking with two heavy bodies. I felt like I was about to die. My legs were shaking from exhaustion and I felt dizzy and was finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

I stumbled down the slope into the cool dark caves. I tried calling for help but my mouth was too dry and I couldn't get sound to come out. So I kept walking, not waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

I reached a fork in the caves and took the right tunnel, hoping for it to be one that led to people.

I was right, for once. I saw a figure coming towards me but it was dark.

"Jazz?" The voice of Brandt called out.

I wanted to answer but my mouth was still too dry. My foot caught a rock and I stumbled. My grasp on Jamie and the girl loosened and they fell with me as I fell towards the ground.

I hit it, hard. I felt my head bang against the hard rock and a warm, sticky liquid slid down my face.

"Jazz!" I heard Brandt yell, it was closer now, right above me. I tried to lift my head but it felt like led and every inch of my body was hurting. I felt for Jamie and grabbed his still limp arm.

"What happened?" I heard Lily's voice asked and I heard more footsteps.

"I don't know." Another voice said.

"We need to get them to Doc!" so many voices!

I wanted desperately to slip away into unconsciousness but wasn't able to. I felt strong arms wrap around my body as I was lifted into the air. I whimpered as my arm knocked against something and the pain came rushing back. I still hadn't let go of Jamie's arm and I tried to hold on as someone pried my fingers away but I didn't have the strength to.

"Its okay Jasmine, you and Jamie are going to be fine." Brandt's voice came from above me and I felt his chest rumble as he spoke, it was him that had picked me up.

I tried to see Brandt but my vision was hazy and my eyes still hadn't gotten used to the darkness of the caves. I felt Brandt start walking swiftly forward and sighed when I knew we were going to be okay.

It felt like forever before we got to the hospital but Doc's voice confirmed the distinct hospital smell, though how you could get a cave to smell like a hospital I didn't know.

"Oh my God. What happened?" I heard Doc gasp and I opened my eyes a little wider so I could see what was happening.

"We don't know." Brandt said as he placed me on a cot. I looked to my right and saw someone put the girl down on the cot next to me. I turned my head to the left and saw Jamie's still body lying on another cot.

"Jazz has a deep cut on her left arm and she smashed her head against the floor when she fell." Someone said.

"Jamie has a large gash on his head but it doesn't look deep and the girl has a bruise on her face. She might have a concussion." Another voice said.

I saw Doc's tall figure come up to my bed. He grabbed my arm and I felt the sharp prod of a needle being pushed into my skin.

I immediately felt even more drowsy and sighed in relief when the room began to black out and I finally lost consciousness.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This is definitely my longest chapter ever!!! I'm not saying much now until you have read the chapter so there will be another author's note down the bottom, underneath the chapter. I have some things to say! So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 29:

I woke up to the darkness of the caves at night, it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. What's going on? I thought, I don't remember coming back to the caves after our patrol…

I thought back, trying to remember how I got here…

_Jazz and I were lying on the ground; I was rubbing circles into the back of her hand and gazing at the cloudless sky just enjoying being with her._

_Suddenly Jazz stood up, yanking me up with her. She had obviously heard something that had startled her but I hadn't heard anything and wasn't prepared for the dark figure that lunged at me and knocked me to the ground._

_I had my breath knocked out of me and I felt my head bash against the hard earth. I wasn't even able to take another breath before the darkness washed over me…_

I gasped, now I remembered! We were attacked! Oh no! What happened to Jazz?

I sat up and recognized the smell of the hospital. I squinted my eyes in hopes of being able to see anything in the darkness. As my eyes slowly adjusted I saw the shapes of the cots scattered throughout the cave and on the cot next to me there was the shape of a person lying on it.

"Jazz?" I whispered but didn't get a reply.

"Jasmine?" I tried again and again I got no answer.

I got up from my cot and walked the three steps it took to the cot beside me. I leaned over the person lying on it, I had to squint my eyes to see who the person was, though I was pretty sure it was Jazz I didn't want to freak some random person out. This person looked to be about Jazz's length.

I looked around the room and saw another figure on the cot beside the one I was leaning over. I squinted to see the figure. It looked to be longer than Jazz was so it must be the one who attacked us.

I hope Jazz is okay. I thought worriedly. What happened to Jazz when I wasn't able to help her? What if our attacker hurt her? What if she doesn't wake up?

Calm down Jamie, you are over reacting; Jazz is going to be fine. I told myself. I was just freaking out. I should probably go back to sleep. When I wake up in the morning Jazz will wake up and everything will be okay.

So, trying to stay in my calm state of mind I walked back to my cot and lay down on it. I pulled the sheets up over me and closed my eyes.

I was asleep in minutes.

"How long do you think until they get back?" I was woken by this voice.

"I don't know, two days maybe? I called them on our emergency phone last night…" another voice spoke.

I didn't open my eyes; I let my other senses take in my surroundings. Who were these voices? Was it Doc and Jeb? It sounded like them, I wonder what they are talking about…

"Well I hope they get back soon…We ran out of medicine to treat her…If they don't get back soon I'm worried that cut might get infected." I heard what I was sure to be Doc's voice, the first voice, say worriedly.

"I told them we ran out, Wanda said that they will pick some more up on the way back," the second voice answered. That was definitely Jeb.

"What about that other girl?" Jeb asked. I kept my eyes closed. Pretending to still be asleep.

"She is fine, I fixed her up first, she was pretty dehydrated and she had a bruise on her face but I fixed it up. I used the last of all the medicines fixing Jamie's head wound. It wasn't deep thankfully but it was long and could have gotten infected easily. I just wish I had enough to fix up Jazz's arm too and she has a gash to her head from falling when Brandt found her and she was suffering from worse dehydration than the other girl, walking out in that heat for more than an hour without drinking is dangerous…" Doc sighed and my heart started beating faster than normal.

We had ran out of medicine? What was wrong with Jazz's arm? She has a gash to her head? Dehydrated? All these injuries and Doc fixed ME up before her?!

My eyes snapped open. I saw Jeb and Doc standing near Doc's makeshift desk. I sat up and as I did so they looked over at me.

"Jamie! Your awake, how do you feel? Nauseous? Dizzy?" Doc asked, he walked over to me with Jeb behind him.

"I feel fine." I said. I looked over to the bed next to me and my stomach lurched.

There was Jazz, my Jasmine, lying, motionless on the cot with her left arm bandaged and with a bandage around her head.

"She is going to be fine kid, we are just waiting for the raiders to come back with the soul meds so we can fix her up properly." Jeb said, recognizing my fear for Jazz.

I nodded and asked, "When will they be back?"

"In about two days, hopefully less. You remember those cell phones Wanda got on that raid ages ago? Said they were for emergencies? I used the one here to call them last night, told 'em to come home and bring back soul meds." Jeb said soothingly and I nodded.

I looked at Doc, "When will she wake up?" gesturing to Jazz's still form.

"I don't know. I gave her the last of the emergency morphine that we got on that raid a few months back, she needed rest and she wouldn't have gotten it without the morphine." Doc explained.

I looked over at the cot that had the other person in it at night but it was empty.

"Who was in that cot?" I asked, it was probably our attacker but I wanted to make sure.

"A girl, well, not really a girl I suppose, she is another human, about twenty I'd say, maybe younger, I never asked. Should have." Jeb grunted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well from what the girl tells us, Alinga her name is, strange name, must be a story to that…" Jeb trailed off thinking about the girl's untold story.

"And?" I pushed on; I wanted to know what happened!

Jeb snapped put of his thoughts and went on, "She thought you and Jazz were seekers. She attacked you first because you looked to be stronger, more dangerous. She knocked you unconscious and she pulled her knife out, about to stab you I suppose, when Jazz pulled her off you." Jeb explained.

"Ali, as she prefers to be called, said she cut up Jazz's arm," Doc said, pointing at Jazz's bandaged left arm, "but Jazz grabbed her knife and threw it so she couldn't reach it."

"Ali said she slapped Jazz across the face, not expecting a soul to fight back but Jazz gave her a right hooker. Did its job too, knocked Ali out cold." Jeb finished off chuckling.

I listened in shock as the two men explained what happened after I was 'out for the count'. Jazz got stabbed! My Jasmine got hurt because I wasn't there to help her when she needed it. I felt horrible and was angry with myself.

At that moment Trudy walked in with a tall woman with pitch-black hair that reached her shoulders and dark brown, nearly black eyes. She had naturally dark skin that had also browned more over years of being in the sun. I had never seen this woman before and guessed that she was Alinga, our attacker.

"Jamie, your awake, good. This is Alinga." Trudy introduced the woman behind her and stepped aside to let her pass.

Alinga walked forward nervously and said quietly "Hello, I'm Alinga, but I prefer Ali, sorry for…attacking you."

I stood up and gave her a smile that I hoped showed that she was forgiven, "Hi Ali, I'm Jamie. Its okay about attacking us, you didn't know we were human, I understand." I shrugged as I shook her hand.

She was about half an inch taller than me and she looked older. I wondered how old she was so I asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, how old are you?" she asked me.

"Fifteen." I answered.

"Is…Jasmine fifteen too?" she asked quietly again. Someone must have told her Jazz's name.

I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of Jazz's name and nodded. I couldn't talk, my throat was suddenly constricted, I didn't want to make a sound afraid that it would come out as a sob.

I looked away from Ali's gaze over to Jazz lying, still motionless on the cot. I couldn't help it as the guilt seeped through me; it was my fault Jazz was here, unconscious in the hospital. It had been my idea to go on patrol in the first place.

"We'll go get some lunch… We'll bring you kids back some food." Jeb said and he, Doc and Trudy left the hospital.

I sat back down on my cot and Ali sat next to me. We were silent for a few minutes; it was an awkward silence so I decided to break it.

"So…were you alone?" I asked slowly, hoping not to make her sad by bringing back bad memories.

"Yes. I have always been alone, ever since the beginning. I was the only one in my family that escaped…" she trailed off sadly.

I nodded in understanding. "Where are you from?" I asked noticing again her darker skin, it was darker than mine and I had spent most of my life in the sun.

"I'm from California but my mother moved here from Australia, she was an Aboriginal and my father was Native American." Ahhh, that explained her naturaly dark skin.

"So does your name mean anything?" With an Australian Aboriginal mother and a Native American father and a name like Alinga, it had to mean something.

"It means 'the sun' in my mother's language. My mother told me that before I was born there were weeks of non-stop rain and clouds and then on the day I was born the sun came out and it stayed sunny after that, it wasn't until winter that the clouds came back." Ali explained.

"She said that both her and my Dad decided they liked Alinga and so they decided to call me it." Ali finished.

What a cool way to get a name I thought and I decided to voice that opinion. When I did Ali laughed and said "Yeah but at least you have a normal name, if there was a human for all the times someone said 'what an unusual name' to me, we would have more than half of humanity back." Ali laughed and I laughed with her, a strange thing to be laughing about how the human race was nearly extinct but I was sure that Ali hadn't laughed in a while and it looked like she needed to.

"Well I think it's an awesome name, Alinga…" I smiled at her a she smiled back.

"So…what were you doing outside? You obviously live here." Ali gestured around the cave.

I nodded, "Jazz and I were on patrol, we were seeing if there was anyone around outside that could find the caves, either by accident or on purpose." I explained and she nodded.

"Well you didn't look to be doing much…patrolling. I was sort of spying on you, sorry about that." Ali laughed as she apologized and I blushed in embarrassment and shrugged.

"Yea…Well we…umm…" I tried to think of an excuse but couldn't find any.

"Don't worry about it," Ali laughed, "I understand, you needed alone time."

I just nodded. Not looking at her, I kept my eyes locked on Jazz's sleeping form. She looked so soft; she definitely didn't look like the sort of person that was able to knock a person out with one punch. It was no wonder that Ali had attacked me first; I definitely looked more menacing than Jazz did.

Ali seemed to be mirroring my thoughts because she laughed suddenly and when I looked at her confused I found her staring at Jazz too. She met my eyes and said, "I was thinking how I probably should have attacked Jasmine first, instead of you I mean. She has a vicious right hook, it would have been much easier to get her out of the way first." Ali laughed and I joined in, nodding in agreement.

"Yea, she may look innocent and fragile but she is **far **from it. When she was seven she punched a kid that was a year older than her in the nose for hurting her younger brother. The kid fell on the ground after one punch from a seven year old." By the time I had finished speaking we were both laughing again.

"So you and Jazz go back before the invasion?" Ali asked curiously.

I shook my head, "No I only met her a dew weeks ago her brother told me that story, well they aren't blood related but they were like family before the invasion and they escaped together, they treat each other like siblings do and they love each other like it too." I explained.

"Why isn't her…brother, here?" she asked, confused as to why Jack wasn't here by his sister's bed with us.

"He went on the raid, they should be back in about two days with more soul meds so we can fix Jazz up properly.

"How old is her brother?" Ali asked.

"Nineteen like you." I stated.

I noticed how Ali's eyes brightened with interest when I told her Jack's age. I guessed it was because she hadn't seen another human in years, let alone one her age. That was how I had felt when I heard Jazz's age for the first time.

We were quiet for a while, both off in our own thoughts. I was thinking about how Jack would react when he found out about Jazz, and then I thought about how Mel and Wanda would react when they found out what happened when we were on patrol.

I sighed; they would never let me go on patrol again, just like I hadn't been on a raid since I fell on that knife all that time ago.

It was a few minutes later that we heard footsteps coming down through the tunnel and a few seconds later Doc walked in carrying two trays of food.

"I brought lunch!" Doc exclaimed as he placed the trays down between Ali and I on the cot.

"Thanks Doc." I said before I began stuffing my face with the food on my tray.

I heard Ali thank Doc too and I watched as he walked over to Jazz's cot and check her pulse and look at her bandages.

"I think its time I re-dressed Jazz's wounds." Doc muttered to himself.

I placed my empty tray down and stood up to help Doc.

Doc looked up in surprise, "You practically inhaled that Jamie, do you want me to bring more down next time?"

I grinned, "Nah, I was just hungry."

Doc nodded and walked over to a box. He pulled out two roles of bandages and handed them to me.

"I'll take the old ones off, then I'll wrap the newer ones around her wounds, I want you to slowly unravel the bandages as I need them." Doc told me, I nodded understanding my job.

Doc looked over at Ali who was just setting her empty tray down next to mine, "You might want to take those back to the kitchen, so you know your way?"

"I'll take her back." Jeb's rough voice came from the doorway and Ali nodded, grabbing the plates she stood up and with a smile at me and a quick, sad glance at Jazz she left with Jeb.

"I didn't know if she would feel uncomfortable knowing that she caused the wound on her arm." Doc explained to me, I nodded.

"You sure you want to help?" Doc asked me and I nodded, of course I wanted to help, I was able to handle the sight of blood.

"Right well here we go." Doc said and he slowly unraveled the dusty bandage on Jazz's left arm.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how did you like it? Did you like it? So i introduced a new character! She may or may not be very important, you'll have to wait to find out. I hope you like the mix of culture, though it isn't much, i just really liked her name (I stole it from my friend hehehe, Thanks Ali!) and I thought there had to be a reason to have such a unique name and that was the best way i could come up with. I'd also like to say, even though it might be a bit late to say it, I am (obviously) not American and if i do get anything wrong in this I am sorry, and if you do notice any mistakes please let me know by reviewing and I'll fix them up! :) **

**So I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, I am curious to know what you guys think, as i always am, but especially with this chapter! Let me know if there are things you liked, didn't like, things that need improving etc. I want to thank (and give giant hugs) to the people who reviewed my last chapter (and every chapter), especially the people who continuously review, it makes me so happy!!! Yes I know I can't give hugs to people online so i want you to just pretend I am!! Cause if i could I would!!! :)**

**Anyway! I'll try to update soon! R&R! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: It seems like its been ages since i updated but its only been... what? a day? two? I can't remember. lol. I really wanted to get this chapter up, so i wrote it fast. I proof read it for mistakes and if there are any i didn't notice i'm really sorry but its like eleven at night and i am tired. So anyway, another chapter in Jamie's P.O.V, do you guys like it when i do that? Change point of views i mean. Some people i have noticed don't like changing perspectives all the time but i don't mind it. If you do let me know and I'll see what i can do! :) I might have even asked that question before, i have a serious sense of deja-vu' but maybe its just my sleep mind. i dunno! :) Okay I am going to stop rambling now. No wait! Thanks to the people who reviewed! Again! Its thanks to you guys that this chapter is up so fast! :) Okay NOW i'm gonna stop rambling. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 30:

As the bandage fell away I felt both my breathing and my heart stop. It was horrible. The cut was long and deep, Doc must have cleaned it the best he could but the edges were still red and the cut itself looked painful.

"One cut did this?" I breathed in horror at the images coming to my mind. Jazz in pain, her arm soaked in her own blood.

"Unfortunately" Doc said quietly, "Jamie, I need the bandage now."

I nodded and shakily handed him the bandage. I wasn't much help, all I could do was stare in horror and even when the clean bandage covered the wound I couldn't get the image out of my head.

"Doc, do you think it will get infected? Like mine did? I mean, mine was deep but it wasn't half the size of this and Jazz's cut is as deep as mine was, maybe deeper!" I rambled on, getting more freaked out by the second.

I couldn't remember much from the time when my cut had gotten infected but from what people have told me, it wasn't good. Jazz's cut was much longer than mine and that worried me, did that mean it would get infected more easily?

"Calm down Jamie, I can't say that the cut won't get infected, but the raiders will be home soon with the soul medicines needed to heal it." Doc tried to calm me but it didn't work very well.

I just nodded and sat back down on my cot. Doc moved on to Jazz's head wound, I didn't look at this one, I just handed Doc the bandage when he asked for it and went back to staring at my shaking hands.

When Doc finished he took the old bandages and put them somewhere, I didn't see where, he then walked over to his desk and began shuffling through some papers.

I wanted to take Jazz's hand but I didn't want to cause her any more pain by moving her arm.

I decided to move to Ali's old cot and hold Jazz's good hand.

"Jamie?" Doc asked from behind me.

I didn't look up form Jazz's face but I nodded to show him I was listening.

"Do you mind if I go clean up? I want to get the…I want to get clean clothes." Doc said quietly.

"Of course, I'll stay here. You go." I told him, looking up to give him a quick smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

Doc nodded and walked out quietly.

I sighed, I hope the raiders come back soon, I thought to myself. Doc had said that he couldn't promise the cut wouldn't get infected and I was worried it would, what if it did? What if the raiders didn't get back-

No! Stop thinking like that Jamie! I told myself angrily, of course they would get back in time and I wouldn't let anything else happen to my Jasmine.

I looked at Jazz's peaceful face and squeezed her hand, I whispered to her quietly, "Don't worry Jasmine, I won't let anything happen, you'll be fine." I assured myself as well as her.

I pulled the cot closer to Jazz's so there was just enough room for me to get in and out easily. I stroked Jazz's long blond hair, never letting go of her good hand. I wished there was more I could do for her but there was nothing.

It had been ten minutes since Doc had left to get cleaned up, neither Ali or Jeb or anyone had come back. I guessed that Jeb was giving Ali the customary tour he gives all new comers. I wondered briefly where Ali would stay but that thought was cut short when I felt Jazz stir beside me.

My breathing stopped once again as I looked at her, waiting for her to open her beautiful blue eyes.

One thing I had noticed during the short time that we had been on patrol together was that her eyes were a different color in the bright light of the outdoors. Usually in the caves they were a dark, midnight blue but outside, in the sun they turned the color of ice, when the sun hit them they were almost silver like a souls, but they didn't reflect. I had never noticed before because of the darkness of the caves.

I had been hypnotized by their ice colour when we were outside, it was such a big difference from her midnight blue, it was even more beautiful.

I didn't have to wait long to see my favorite midnight blue orbs again. Jazz's eyes opened slowly, they blinked twice in confusion I squeezed her hand for reassurance and she looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

She looked at me for about half a second before practically screaming "Jamie!" and sitting bolt upright in bed, wrapping her arms around me. I was frozen for a second, startled by her sudden switch from lying down to sitting upright with her warm arms around me but I quickly got over that and wrapped my own arms around her.

We had been hugging for less than a second when I heard Jazz gasp in pain and I quickly let go of her. She started to fall backwards but I caught her before she could hit her head and laid her carefully down on her pillow.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" I asked frantically.

"Ugh, I feel dizzy and my arm hurts." She groaned and took my hand with her good one. I squeezed it in comfort and she gave a small squeeze back smiling up at me.

Suddenly her expression turned worried, "Are you okay? How is your head? What happened to the girl that attacked us?" Jazz started asking all these questions at once before I put my fingers to her lips to silence her.

"I'm fine, my head is great, the girl that attacked us is fine, she is with Jeb. Doc fixed her head too after you knocked her out." I grinned and she blushed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"After you…fell asleep?" I asked. She nodded.

"Doc fixed my head first, he said it wasn't a deep cut but long. The he fixed up our attacker, whose name is Alinga but she said to call her Ali-" I told her.

"You talked to her? Is she nice? What's she like? Was she alone?" Jazz interrupted me, asking more questions at top speed again before I put my hand up to stop her.

"Yes I talked to her, she seems nice enough, she is nineteen, and she told me that she was alone…that she was the only one in her family to escape." I said tat last part sadly.

Jazz nodded sadly in understanding, we had all lost our families, some of us were lucky though, some of us weren't completely alone.

At that moment Doc walked back into the room, closely followed by Jeb, Ali and Lily at the rear.

"Jazz your up! Excellent! How do you feel?" Doc asked, slipping into his medical persona immediately, putting his hand on Jazz's forehead.

"Umm, I feel a little dizzy, my arm is a little sore, my head is…sore too, but other than that I feel like a million bucks!" Jazz said, trying to make light of the fact that she was hurting. I grimaced at her horrible acting.

"Hmm," Doc said with pursed lips, "I'm so sorry, I ran out of soul medicine, everything is gone. But the raiders will be back soon with more."

"I'm fine, they don't have to come home early for me." Jazz replied but I glared at her and growled, "Yes they do."

Jazz rolled her eyes and looked like she was going to say something else but Jeb cleared his throat and said "Well its good to see you are up Jazz, I want you to meet, properly, Alinga." Jeb said, stepping aside for Ali to walk up to Jazz with a wary smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Alinga, Ali. I'm so sorry for attacking you. I thought you were souls. Thank you for saving me." She looked very guilty and upset with herself.

"Hi Ali, I'm Jazz, but you probably know that," Jazz grinned "It's okay about attacking us, if I were you I would have done the exact same thing, but I would have attacked me first. I'm much tougher than Jamie, as you probably realized." Jazz finished her little brag laughing I rolled my eyes but began laughing with her, so did everyone else in the room.

Ali smiled at Jazz and sat down on my cot. "I feel so bad, I can't believe I attacked my own kind!" Ali said, it was obvious she was horrified with herself.

Jazz let go of my hand and reached over to grab Ali's, "Don't worry about it, you didn't cause any permanent damage, anyway, I attacked you too!" Jazz grinned, "I'm sorry about that by the way."

Ali sighed and smiled down at Jazz "That's fine, I deserved it."

Jazz was about to protest before Jeb butted in.

"Okay, it's all good, it's all sorted, no need to bash yourselves up anymore than has already been done."

I looked at Jeb gratefully and he winked at me.

"I brought some food for you Jazz, just in case you were awake." Lily said stepping around Jeb and placing a try filled with food on Jazz's lap.

"Awesome! Thanks Lily!" Jazz cried before grabbing a role and stuffing it into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in months.

Lily smiled, "No problem."

We all laughed at Jazz who's mouth was currently so full with food that her cheeks looked like they were going to explode. Even Ali gave a small chuckle when Jazz took a big gulp to swallow all the food in her mouth.

Jazz's tray was clean in less than a minute, and then she moved onto her water bottle, which she emptied in three huge gulps.

After that Jazz let out a huge sigh and rubbed, with her good hand, her stomach happily.

"That was delicious Lily, thank you." Jazz looked up at Lily and smiled warmly at her. Lily smiled back.

"Right, now that your full Jazz, I think you should rest, your body needs sleep to heal and that's all we can do until the raiders return." Doc said, still in medical mode, once again placing his palm to Jazz's forehead.

"Okay Doc, for some weird reason, I don't think I am going to argue, amazingly, I am really tired. Maybe I ate too much." Jazz grinned again and we laughed.

"Okay, well we will let you get some sleep." Jeb said and he, Lily, Ali and Doc turned to leave.

"Ali wait, you can have my bed, I'm sure you tired and these cots aren't very soft, I won't be using it at the moment so you can use it for now." Jazz said, her voice sounding sleepy already.

Ali looked surprised but nodded and said, "Thank you Jazz." With a smile

Jazz gave her a sleepy grin back and lay back on her pillow.

"You should go back to our room too Jamie, get some sleep, your probably as tired as me." Jazz said taking my hand again and giving it a squeeze.

I shook my head, "No way, I'm staying with you."

Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

"Fine, but get some sleep." She demanded in a weak, sleepy voice.

I chuckled quietly and lay down on the cot next to hers.

Neither of us let go of the other's hand as we both feel quickly into a deep, needed, sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry, it has been way too long since i updated but this chapter has been giving me trouble! (I'm pretty happy with it now but there is something that doesn't seem write, if you know please tell me, cause i have no idea!) And of course life keeps getting in the way. But you don't care about my lame excuses! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites! I appreciate it! It makes me so happy! I don't know how soon i will be able to get the next chapter up, hopefully it won't be too long but if it does take a while sorry in advance! So it's another Jamie P.O.V, he just won't get out of my head! Anyways hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V

Chapter 31:

I don't know how long I slept but I could see the soft pink of the sky through the cracks in the hospital roof. Dawn.

I looked over at Jazz, she was still asleep and our hands were still clutching each other.

I looked around the empty hospital cave, then back at Jazz's sleeping form. I sat up, not letting go of her hand I leaned my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

I waited five minutes, watching Jazz sleep. Then I realized how sweaty my hand that was holding Jazz's was. I slowly, gently, slipped my hand out of her grasp and wiped my sweaty hand on my dirty pants.

I wondered why my hand was sweaty; it was only early in the morning so it wasn't too hot yet.

I frowned at put my hand to Jazz's forehead. My heart skipped a beat. She was much too hot for the temperature in the caves at the moment. When I pulled my hand away it was wet with Jazz's sweat.

I caught my breath and looked at her injured arm. The bandage was no longer clean, it was the purplish colour that came with living in the caves but there was also a reddish tint to it and that made me worried. Did that mean her wound had started bleeding again?

I decided that I needed to check so I looked around the cave and spotted the box that had the clean bandages in it and pulled just one out. The bandage on her head looked okay, I wouldn't change it.

I walked back over to Jazz and placed the clean bandage on the cot I had slept on. I took a deep breath and began, gently unraveling the bandage on Jazz's arm.

When it came away I gasped. Jazz's wound looked much worse than it had yesterday. The edges were no longer red but a sickly yellow and inside the cut itself was a deep red, the colour of fresh blood. That part of her arm looked swollen too, not much but a little.

I looked at the old bandage and my heart skipped another beat, I had been right. There was fresh blood on it.

Air was finding it hard to get through to my lungs. I was frozen in fear. The cut was definitely infected, I could tell by the sickly yellow around the edges. Jeb had said that the raiders would be back in two days, tomorrow. Would that be enough time?

I looked at Jazz's cut again and had to close my eyes in horror, it looked painful. I was pretty sure, seeing as I couldn't remember much, that this had been what my knee looked like when my own cut had gotten infected. I had had a high temperature and wasn't hungry, which meant there was definitely something wrong with me. My cut had also been a sick yellow colour. I knew all this because Mel and Wanda had told me about, when I asked them because I couldn't remember myself.

I had to find Doc, I wouldn't waste another bandage, there wasn't a lot in the box, so I didn't put the clean one on Jazz's wound. Doc could look at it and then do what he thought was best.

I hated to leave Jazz, what if she woke up and I wasn't there? But I had to go to find Doc; he needed to know how sick she was only after a day. My own cut hadn't had these symptoms until the second day back at the caves, Doc had told me this, Wanda wasn't there to see the first…signs. She had been mourning the deaths of the souls Doc had tried to…extract.

I shuddered at the memory, no one liked to talk about it, it was in the past. Thanks to Wanda neither souls nor humans had to die anymore.

I sprinted out of the hospital and up the south tunnel, I would check the kitchen first, it was early enough that people would be there; hopefully one of those persons would be Doc.

I turned into the tunnel that had the kitchen at the end of it and ran head on into Brandt.

We both stumbled back a few steps.

"What the? Jamie? What is it? What happened?" Brandt asked quickly rubbing his head.

"I need Doc, Jazz's cut its…infected." I choked the last word out.

I saw the worry seep into Brandt's expression as he said "He is in the kitchen, I'll get him, you go back to the hospital and wait for him with Jazz, in case she wakes up." Seeing my worried expression he patted my arm comfortingly, "It's going to be fine Jamie."

I nodded without a reply and turned around and sprinted back to the hospital, hoping to get there before Jazz woke up.

I skidded to a stop as I reached the hospital, breathing hard, my heart pounding. I had sprinted back to the hospital after Brandt had said he would find Doc.

Jazz was still asleep on her cot. I sighed and turned to hear the sound of three sets of feet moving fast.

Doc, Brandt and Jeb walked in. Doc went straight over to Jazz. Brandt stayed at the door and Jeb walked up to me.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked me.

"I think Jazz's cut is infected," I told Jeb, walking over to Jazz who was being examined by Doc, "she is really hot, her hand is all sweaty and when I pulled the bandage away to replace it this morning her cut was…it looked bad." I finished, not knowing how to explain it.

Doc would know. He gently lifted Jazz's bad arm so he could examine it more closely. He sighed after looking at the cut for less than a minute, "I think your right Jamie, the length and depth of Jazz's cut has made it easy for bacteria to enter the cut and cause infection. It's not looking good."

I didn't know what to say. "The raiders will be back tomorrow?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Should be." Jeb answered me, "What can we do until they get back Doc?"

"Keep her cool, by the looks of the cut the infection is…aggressive, it moves fast. The cut didn't look this bad yesterday, her arm has gotten to this stage in just a few hours, if your right Jeb and the raiders get back tomorrow…well, I don't know how bad she will be by then. All we can do is try not to let her temperature get too high and try to keep the cut as clean as we can in this environment." Doc answered warily.

Jeb nodded, "Think we should wake her?" he asked.

"No, let her wake by herself, though if she doesn't wake by lunch…she needs to eat, we need to keep her hydrated. Just leave it for now." Doc answered.

I nodded. I hoped she would wake up, so she could eat and drink, drinking water will keep her temperature down, with the help of whatever else we can come up with to do so.

I tried to think of what Wanda told me about my…experience with this. How did they keep me cool? I thought hard and remembered her telling me how they had cloths and they wet them and placed the on my face, the back of my neck, my chest. Wanda would dribble some water over my face when I got to hot to cool me down.

I looked at Jeb and asked, "We need old clothes or cloths if we have any to keep her cool. That's what Wanda did for me, and I need water bottles."

"You stay here with her, I'll gather them up." Jeb said and patted my shoulder.

"I'll help you Jeb." Brandt said from the door, he was looking sadly at Jazz and I nodded in thanks to both of them.

"If you see Sharon can you tell her I'm here please?" Doc asked the men and they nodded.

That reminded me, "I'm not going to class today." I stated, I didn't ask to skip I just said that I would. They couldn't stop me from staying with Jazz. After all, Jeb had volunteered to get the clothes and water so I could stay here. So I would stay, even if he had said that I had to go to class, I wouldn't have. Jazz needed me and I wasn't leaving her.

"That's fine kid, I'll tell Sharon." Jeb said understanding my determined expression. He knew how I felt about Jazz, of course he knew, he knew everything that happened in his caves. Of course by now I was pretty sure the whole caves knew, the bunch of gossipers they were, but I didn't care.

I sat down on my cot when they left and took Jazz's hot hand again. I looked over to see what Doc was doing, he was rummaging in the empty boxes where the souls meds are usually kept mumbling to himself.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, he had said that we were all out of every type of soul medicine, why was he looking in empty boxes?

"I was hoping that I had missed something, maybe I hadn't seen a container or something." Doc sighed.

"You didn't find anything?" I asked.

"No." Doc sighed again and sat down at his desk and began flipping through sheets of paper with who knows what on them.

I looked at back at Jazz and willed for her to wake up. I needed to see her eyes, her smile, hear her voice. I put my hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat away. I hope Jeb and Brandt get back soon. She still felt too hot.

I squeezed Jazz's hand and whispered to her, "Come on Jazz, wake up, I know you must be hungry," I grinned at her, "and you wouldn't want to miss out on breakfast, you'll be starving by lunch time."

No response. I wasn't expecting to get one but I had hoped. I sighed.

I heard footsteps then and turned towards the door. Jeb, Brandt and Ali walked in, carrying water bottles and cloths.

"That didn't take too long." Doc said, standing from his desk and walking over to the cot where they put the water and cloths on.

"We got extra help from Ali here." Jeb grinned at Ali and she gave him small smile.

"I feel horrible, this is all my fault, if I had just checked if you were souls, this wouldn't have happened, Jasmine wouldn't be sick, you wouldn't be out of soul medicines, you would be able to use all this water fo-"

"Okay, Okay, we get it," Jeb laughed, "But just imagine that Jamie and Jazz weren't human and you just walked up to them, with no weapons to protect yourself."

I nodded, agreeing with Jeb, Ali shouldn't be beating herself up for this, it is no ones fault.

"I agree with Jeb, if we were souls you would be gone by now. We all would have done exactly the same as you." I said calmly to her.

"Yup, attack first, ask questions later." Brandt added.

Ali sighed and nodded but I could tell she still blamed herself.

"Its fine, really, Jazz is going to be fine." I said myself as well as to her.

Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw Jazz's eyelids move. She was waking up!

"Jazz! That's right Jazz, wake up, you need to eat and drink." I encouraged her, squeezing her hand.

I held my breath as Jazz's eyes slowly fluttered open.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I am really sorry about taking so long to update! I didn't mean to but i just started reading Maximum Ride by James Patterson and i loved it! i finished four books in two days and can't wait to get the fifth! I was like wow! that is my record! i didn't even finish twilight that quick! And when i told my friends they where like, 'wow you are a total freak' and sadly i had to agree with them, oh well! I am so completely obsessed now! not as much as Twilight and The Host but pretty close! So anyone who hasn't read Maximum Ride yet READ THE BOOKS THEY ARE AWESOME! Okay now moving away from my lame excuse this chapter is shorter than the more recent ones but i hope you like it anyway! I'll try to update soon! Thanks to the guys who reviewed! I would hug you if i could! :)**

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 32:

I opened my eyes to see Jamie leaning over me, worry etched into his face.

"Hey Jamie, I'm hungry, do you have any food?" I asked. I was **starving**!

I was surprised to see Jamie's face crack up with laughter and even more surprised to hear the laughter of other people.

I tried to sit up to see who else was in the cave but was pushed back down by Jamie.

"No, you lie down, Brandt can you get Jazz some food?" Jamie asked turning around.

"Sure Jamie." I heard Brandt say as he walked swiftly out the door.

"Jazz, your awake, excellent." Doc said, there was relief in his voice as he came up to my bedside.

Something was wrong, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"How do you feel Jazz?" Doc asked me slowly not answering my question.

I didn't miss the caution and worry in his voice and was about to say 'fine' when I really thought about it. I didn't feel fine, I was hot and sweaty, my arm was throbbing and my head had a dull ache.

"Err, weird." I answered; I didn't really know what to say. "Hot actually, and my arm hurts a bit."

"Hmm." Doc nodded his head with pursed lips; worry lines etched into his face.

I looked at Jamie in confusion but he just stared at me with an expressionless face. That made me worry.

I was about to ask what was wrong again when Jamie spoke up, "Don't freak out okay? Your arm cut is infected." He said cautiously and slowly.

I stared at him with a blank expression. It took a while for what he said to sink in. The cut on my arm was infected? Like what had happened to Jamie's? I heard he had nearly…I shuddered at the thought.

"The raiders aren't back?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

Jamie shook his head with a strained expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine! I can't believe it! This is all my fault I was so STUPID!" Ali's voice came from behind Jamie, slowly rising in pitch as she got even more worried/angry at her self.

"Don't worry Ali, I told you yesterday it wasn't your fault." I grinned at her and tried to sit up again so I could see her properly only to be pushed back down by Jamie gently.

I tried to scowl at him but I just couldn't, it was so hard to frown at that face! I was amazed at how Mel was able to!

Just then I heard steps and everyone turned to see who it was. I strained my neck to see around Jamie and Doc but couldn't see who the person was.

I huffed in frustration and Jamie gave me a quick amused glance before moving to the side so I could see who the person was.

"Got your food Jazz." It was Brandt and in his hands was a tray of food!

"Yes! Thanks Brandt." I thanked him excitedly.

I placed the tray on my lap only to have it taken away by Jamie, this time I did manage to glare at him, "What are you doing?" I growled at him, surprising my self.

He put my tray of food on the other cot and leaned across me, gently grabbing under my armpits and slowly, carefully lifting me up into a sitting position.

I tried and succeeded at not making it obvious that my arm was hurting when he lifted me, if Jamie knew he would instantly start blaming himself, which would lead to Ali blaming herself which would lead to me shouting at them both and I really didn't want to do that.

Jamie placed the tray of food quickly back on my lap and I smiled up at him in thanks and apologized for my growling. He grinned and shrugged as if saying 'it was to be expected' and it was, no one took food away from me when I was hungry.

After inhaling my food and handing my tray back to Brandt, who took it back to the kitchen I slowly slid down into a lying position on my not-so-comfortable cot.

"Well it's a good sign that you are hungry, Jamie wasn't hungry…before." Doc said. He had examined me while I was eating and seemed to be unhappy about my condition but I was too busy stuffing my face to ask why.

"Do you still feel hot?" Jamie asked me worriedly and I gave a small nod. I was still hot; I could feel the sweat building up on my forehead.

Jamie gave a small, tight nod and leaned over to grab something that was handed to him by Ali.

He turned back around holding a cloth and a water bottle, "Thirsty?" he asked and I nodded and gulped down the water, immediately feeling a bit cooler.

I watched cautiously as he poured some water from another bottle onto a cloth and started to ask what he was doing when he placed that cloth onto my hot forehead but figured it out.

I sighed as I felt my temperature go down just a bit more and said "Thanks" to Jamie. He gave me a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes, very unlike him.

"Well hopefully that will cool you down for a bit until the raiders get here." Doc said, standing up and walking over to his desk. I nodded and thanked him and Jeb and Ali who were still in the room.

"Fingers crossed that they get back soon then, well I have to go plant some seeds in the west field with some other workers, you want to help the girls out in the kitchen Ali? They could teach you some skills that will be needed while staying with us." Jeb said.

Ali nodded and after giving me a small, apologetic smile she and Jeb walked out the door.

"I think I'll go help Jeb in the fields, I haven't done much manual work lately and i think its time I did. If anything happens you know where to find me." Doc said and walked out the hospital door, leaving Jamie and I alone.

I looked at Jamie who looked grim and sighed in frustration. I hated seeing him sad, it made me sad and I didn't like being sad!

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick? Should I get Doc?" Jamie asked anxiously before I held up my good hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, just bored and a little tired which is stupid seeing as I haven't even been awake for an hour yet." I grumbled.

Jamie tried to grin at me but it didn't come out right, "I know your not fine Jazz and it's normal for you to be tired, your body needs rest to heal. Ian told me." He explained when I gave him a questioning look.

I nodded but was still frustrated that I was tired. I mean come on!

"Look, you just try and get some sleep." Jamie said warmly and leaned over to kiss my forehead but seeing as there was a wet cloth on it he settled for my cheek instead.

"Jamie?" I asked him in a quiet voice, a plan forming in my mind.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can you come closer for a bit? Please? I need to ask you something." I asked in the same quiet voice.

With a confused look on his face Jamie leaned closer but not close enough. With my good hand I reached up and took his cheek softly and pulled his face closer to mine.

"You got your aim wrong on that last one." I whispered and pulled his head closer so our lips met.

Jamie pulled away quickly but I wasn't hurt because of the goofy grin that was spreading across his face. This one was real.

"No I didn't aim wrong, I just wanted to tease you." He chuckled and I joined in.

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't tease me anymore thank you." I said in a fake posh voice and laughed again.

"And why would that be?" Jamie asked with the same fake posh voice, playing along.

"Because sir I demand it and my demands must be met!" I continued with the posh voice but cracked up at the end.

"Ph of course my queen, your demands shall always be met." Jamie laughed and I laughed harder when he stood up and gave a low bow.

When our laughter died I was happy to see Jamie's trade mark grin on his face but was unhappy to find that it was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Jazz." Jamie smiled at me.

I frowned but nodded and stopped fighting my eyelids, giving in and let them close. The last thing I felt was the feel of Jamie's warm, soft lips on mine and I smiled as I fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** **Chapter 33!!! It took me forever to write this chapter and i am soooo sorry! I don't have any excuse and i feel bad for not updating sooner :( Anyway thanks to the guys who are reviewing!! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! It makes me so happy! :) So this isn't the longest chapter i have ever written it's about my average size so yeah! I'll hopefully update sooner next chapter, fingers crossed! :) R&R!**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Chapter 33:

We were speeding down the highway, nearing the turnoff that leads to the caves. Wanda was driving like a maniac and none of us, except maybe Ian, knew why.

She had gotten the call yesterday on the emergency cell that they always kept with them. Said it was Jeb and that we needed to pick up some soul meds cause they had run out and head straight home.

I was bummed about that, my first raid and it lasts what? Two days? Three? I sighed in frustration and held onto the side of the seat as Wanda swerved dangerously off the road and onto the rough desert.

I had no idea that Wanda would have the nerve to be able to drive like this, lucky there wasn't any other cars on the road or we would be toast.

Dodging skillfully around cactuses and shrubs Wanda stopped the car right out front of the entrance to the caves.

"We'll bring it back later, we need to get the medicines to Doc **now**." She muttered as she jumped out of the drivers seat.

I opened the door and ran around the back to grab one of the bags of soul meds Wanda had filled.

We had stopped at four different soul hospitals on the way back, which is why it took us so long to get back. At the first hospital Wanda went in after 'tripping' and scraping her knee. At the next hospital Sunny went in after 'catching' her finger in a door and breaking it.

Ian and Kyle had protested but they always lost their arguments. It was just a safer way and Wanda and Sunny had nearly everyone on their side. The only people who weren't were Mel, Kyle and Ian. Even though Jared didn't like it he was practical and took Wanda's side.

I noticed not long into the raid that Jared was very practical and not afraid of paying a price to get done what needs to be done. He was a very good person to have on a raid.

So they took turns and after stopping at four hospitals we had four bags full of stolen soul meds.

Ian, Jared and Kyle grabbed the other three bags and we followed them into the dark caves.

It took me about two minutes for me to get my bearings. Going from a bright desert to a dark cave causes temporary blindness.

When we reached the main field Jeb and another girl, well a woman really, who looked about my age greeted us. I had never seen her before but I noticed immediately how pretty she was. She had pitch-black shoulder length hair and dark, nearly black eyes. He skin was a natural dark colour that had been tanned by the sun.

"Your back, good. Hurry and get those medicines down to the hospital. She's been getting worse every hour." Jeb said to Wanda.

Wanda nodded and motioned for Jared, Ian, Kyle and I to follow her. I saw out of the corner of my eye Andy, Aaron and Paige go back out, probably to move the car.

I followed behind Kyle who was behind Sunny. Mel and Jared followed Ian and Wanda. I heard two other sets of footsteps behind me and guessed that it was Jeb and the other woman.

I wondered who she was and how she got to the caves but then that thought was interrupted when I remembered Jeb's words. Who had been getting worse every hour? What had happened? Was it Jazz? No it couldn't be, it wouldn't be. I tried to assure myself but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I could feel the thick tension in the air as we all silently made our way down the long south tunnel towards the hospital. We met Doc on the way and he joined our little line of follow the leader.

When we reached he hospital and walked in I heard Mel gasp and Wanda say, "It's worse than I thought."

I couldn't see what they were talking about so I impatiently walked around Kyle's huge form that had stopped in the doorway when he had seen what was inside.

I felt my heart and breathing stop when I saw who it was that was lying asleep on the bed.

"Jazz" I whispered horrified at the sight of my little sister looking so sick. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and a cloth on her forehead.

Her left arm had a bandage on it also but that wasn't what made my heart stop. She looked bad, she was paler than usual but also had a flushed look on her face and I could see even though she had a cloth on her head that sweat was pouring off her, her breathing was short and ragged and by the look on Jamie's face I could tell that this was not good.

I ran over to Jazz's bed and sat down on the other cot quickly, not certain that my knees would be able to hold me up just now.

I ran my hand down her face, wiping sweat away and flinched when I felt how hot she was.

I looked up at Jamie who hadn't taken his eyes off her since we entered which I found odd considering how close he was to not only Mel and Wanda but the others as well and that he hadn't even acknowledged our arrival.

Jamie looked like he hadn't slept in ages, he head dark circles under his eyes and the smile that usually never leaves his face wasn't there.

He must like her more than I thought…I thought to myself but was surprised to find that there was no anger after that realization hit me.

I looked back at Jazz's flushed, sweaty face and clenched my fists in anger. Seeing her looking so frail and sick made me furious. What had happened? Who had done this to her?

I looked up and caught Jeb's eye. He knew right away, probably by the scary look that I was guessing I had on my face that I wanted to know what was going on.

Jeb motioned for me to come over to him. I looked around and saw that Wanda and Doc were pulling out different types of soul meds that they would need to heal Jazz so I guessed it would be okay to leave her for a minute.

Without having to even ask a question Jeb began telling me what happened.

I felt my eyebrows rise when Jeb said that he had allowed Jamie and Jazz to go outside alone but guessed that they were fifteen and God knows we have all been through things way too mature for our ages.

When Jeb told me about them being attacked I growled and clenched my fists again. Then when Jeb told me what Jazz had done to get not only Jamie but their **attacker **back to the caves as well I felt pride well in my chest at her bravery but also frustration that she had risked herself.

When Jeb finished telling me what had happened I turned to the woman that had been standing slightly behind and to the side of Jeb the whole time he was talking and realized now that this was probably Alinga, the woman who had attacked Jazz.

I wasn't angry with her anymore, now I know the full story I know I would have done the same thing as she did and wanted her to know I didn't blame her.

I stepped around Jeb and walked up to the woman, my eyes widened when I was able to see her in the bright light of the southern caves. She was beautiful, those dark, dark eyes, I could drown in them…No! Stop it Jack! Back to what I was going to say!

"Hi, I'm Jack," I said and shook her hand; I saw recognition in her eyes when I introduced myself so she probably knew who I was already.

"Just wanted you to know that Jeb told me what happened, obviously, you probably heard, anyway, he told me what happened and I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you." I rambled on and on. I couldn't stop talking!

"I just saw that you looked worried and nervous and all and wanted to tell you not to worry cause we are back now and Jazz is gonna be fine and I you don't need to worry cause don't feel any urge to kill you." I grinned at the last part, like I would ever want to kill someone this beautiful. I shook my head in annoyance, stupid hormonal male brain.

She gave me a small smile at my lame joke and said "Hi I'm Alinga, call me Ali though." She mock glared at me in a way that said, 'there is no telling what I will do to you if you call me Alinga and not Ali' I nodded grinning at her. Her voice was so…melodic.

Arg! Stop thinking those thoughts Jack! You don't even know her! She could have been a cereal killer back before the end of the world!

Of course judging by her looks she wasn't old enough to be a cereal killer back then but it was a good excuse!

"Thanks for not wanting to kill me. I mean I don't really get why you don't want to kill me. **I **want to kill me! Look at the mess I created! I feel horrible for doing this to Jazz…" she trailed off looking guilty over at Jazz's cot where Doc and Wanda were working on her now.

"It's okay, like you have probably already been told, I and many others would have done the exact same thing in your situation so do not feel bad." I assured her.

Ali gave a small guilty nod and looked up at me, I was a couple of inches taller than her.

"So…are you going to stay here?" I asked awkwardly. I hope she did for reasons I do not really understand. Okay so I may understand them but I don't **want **to understand them. Is it weird that I already…not love but **like **Alinga and I haven't even known her for half an hour yet? Is that normal? I have no idea.

She hesitated for a minute and I held my breath and tried to inconspicuously cross my fingers behind my back and prayed that her answer was yes.

* * *

**A/N: Me again! So i was wondering was that a cliffy? cause i think it is and i was aiming for it to be but i don't think it was a very good one...I was also wondering and i don't know if i have asked this question before but do you guys like cliffys? I mean if you do I might do them more often but i don't know so let me know if i should by reviewing! :) Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry! I know it has been way too long since i updated!! So this chapter is in Ali's p.o.v! I haven't done her before and i thought why not! So yeah! I want to thank all the people who are reviewing!! Gigantic, bone crushing hugs to all of you!!! You guys are so awesome!!! I always respond to reviews but i can't respond to anonymous ones so I'm doing that now. So obviously if you are not an anonymous reviewer you can just skip this next part.**

**To Johnnyss thank you!! Tell your cousin she HAS to read The Host! she doesn't have to read my f.f there are so many other ones out there that are way cooler but not reading the book is like...Never eating chocolate! or something like that...lol. **

**Okay thats that done! This a/n is going on forever so I'm just gonna leave it with I AM SORRY about getting this chapter up so late and i will try my absolute HARDEST to get the next one up quicker! Now on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Ali P.O.V

Chapter 34:

"Probably, yeah. I mean I have no where else to go." I answered after thinking about it for a second.

Jack looked sort of relieved but it was probably the light. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I was starting to like this guy, he seemed nice, he definitely loved his sister and he didn't want to kill me for nearly killing her! That was always a bonus!

I still felt horribly guilty for causing Jazz so much pain. I was so stupid! I should have checked! I mean it was daytime! It would have been obvious they were human if I had waited long enough to see that there was no reflection in their eyes!

I stopped beating myself up when I heard a groan come from Jazz's cot. I followed Jack as he walked swiftly back over to Jazz's bed.

I looked over Jack's shoulder and sighed in relief when I saw that the cuts on both her head and her arm had been healed and looked fine. Those soul medicines were amazing! Her face wasn't flushed anymore, it was back to what I guessed was it's usual, pale sort of colour. There was still sweat on her forehead but that was from before.

Jamie, still sitting on the other cot took her hand and with his other hand wiped the sweat off of Jazz's forehead.

I looked at Jack who had Jazz's other hand and was whispering to her quietly.

"Jazz? Jasmine? Can you open your eyes sis? It's me, Jack." He whispered into Jazz's ear but she didn't move. She groaned again but didn't open her eyes.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she opening her eyes? Why is she groaning? Is she in pain?" Jamie asked frantically. I was thinking the same questions. Had the soul meds not worked?

"Calm down Jamie, I'm fine. My stomach is just trying to eat itself and I would love it right now if I could have some food." Jazz said, well more croaked than said but she was grinning and her eyes were open.

Jack sighed in relief and gently punched his sister's arm while Jamie, along with everyone else, burst out laughing.

I saw in the corner of my eye a man and woman leave the caves after saying they would bring some food down for Jazz. I didn't know their names but from what Jeb had described of the raiders they were Melanie and Jared.

I looked at the other people in the room and noticed the light reflecting from the two other women who had came with us down to the hospital. So these were the two parasites! I mean souls…I was going to have to stop calling them parasites now.

The blond one, which I guessed was Wanda, smiled at me and I gave her a hesitant smile back. This was so weird! Normally I wouldn't have trusted them but after the stories Jeb had told me about them and after just seeing one of them completely heal Jazz from injuries that I, a human, had inflicted on her, I had to agree with Jeb. These two souls must be different from the others.

I decided I should probably introduce myself and slowly walked over to the blond haired soul and gave her another hesitant smile, unsure of what she would do. She smiled back, held out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Wanda."

I shook her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Alinga, but please just call me Ali." I hated it when people called me by my full name! It was a weird name! I felt so much more normal when people called me Ali.

"Okay Ali. Are you liking it in the caves?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes, it feels so safe here." I didn't know what else I should say…should I talk about the weather or what?

Then I was saved by a tall, pale skinned, dark haired man with piercing blue eyes that came up and wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist. This must be…what was his name?

"I'm Ian, you must be Alinga, nice to meet you." He said more warmly then I expected. I remembered the saying never judge a book by its cover, yea, I've been doing that a lot lately. I need to stop.

"Hi, call me Ali, way more normal. Nice to meet you too." I said and he chuckled at my comment.

"Sure Ali it is. So you met everyone yet?" He asked.

I nodded, "Well everyone except the people who were on the raid. I mean I know you and Wanda and Jack, but not the others." I explained.

Ian nodded, "Well come on I'll introduce you to Sunny and Big Head, I mean Kyle." I laughed at this, so did he, Wanda gave a him a look but didn't succeed in trying to hide her smile.

He led us over to a man that could have been his twin if it were not for the fact that he was slightly taller than Ian, and a woman that was shorter than me with long black hair.

"This is my brother Kyle and Sunny." Ian introduced us, "This is Ali."

"So **you're **the reason why we had to come home from the raid early." Kyle said sounding menacing and I would have been scared if it weren't for the huge grin on his face.

I looked him in the eye with a grin on my own face and said "Yup! I'm Ali, nice to meet you." And I held out my hand for him to take. After throwing his head back and laughing he shook my hand.

"Sorry about making you come home early by the way, now you'll have to go out again." I said and I blushed a little cursing once again my stupid-ness.

"It's okay, I was joking anyway, I don't mind going on raids." Kyle said and I nodded.

I turned to the other soul Sunny. Man how do people come up with these names? Of course that is coming from the girl with a name meaning The Sun so I couldn't laugh at them. Damn.

"Hi, I'm Ali but I think you would have guessed that by now." I grinned at her and she gave me a small smile back.

"Hello Ali, I'm Sunny." We both shook hands and then the two other people who had left to get food came back through the door, even though it wasn't really a door, more like an opening in the wall or something.

"Got your much needed food Jazz." The woman said, as she placed a tray full of food onto Jazz's lap.

"Excellent!" Jazz cried and she began shoving food into her mouth faster than I thought was possible. I was amazed that she wasn't choking.

I looked at the man who had came in with the woman and saw that he was also carrying a tray, I wonder who that is for…

In a matter of minutes Jazz had finished the first tray of food and Jamie had set it aside with a grin that was threatening to split his face apart.

My mouth dropped to the ground when Jazz reached over and grabbed the other tray full of food from the man's hands and began once again shoveling food into her mouth.

How was she able to still eat? How was she breathing!? How the **hell** was she not choking?!?! I had never seen anyone eat this much food and for her tiny size I was even more amazed that she was still eating. I looked around at the others and saw that they all either had gigantic grins on their faces or they were trying not to burst out laughing.

Did that mean that this girl always eats enough to make her stomach explode? It must cause no one was ripping the tray away from her and I had a sneaking suspicion that Jazz would rip off their heads if they tried.

I heard Jack laugh and turned to see if he was laughing at his crazy sister or something else. I was confused when I saw that he was looking straight at me and still laughing, what was so funny?

The others looked at me too and started laughing as well, well Jazz didn't laugh, she was still too busy stuffing her face. I was pretty sure if she laughed right now she would choke.

"What?" I asked still confused at why almost everyone in the room was laughing at me.

"You should probably pick your jaw up off of the ground now Ali." Jack said, his laughter dying down to a chuckle.

"Oh." I said as I felt heat rush to my face. Great I probably just looked like a fish out of water.

"I don't get it." Jazz had finished her second tray of food and was now looking just as confused as I had felt a second ago.

"Ali hasn't seen a person eat as much as you before." Jack explained and Jazz turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh, well I was starving! I needed to refuel! How am I supposed to kick Jamie's butt in soccer on an empty stomach? U am amazed you didn't hear it growling!" She defended herself and we all burst out laughing then.

Jazz just scowled at us all but her eyes were smiling.

When we had all finished laughing Jeb declared that we all needed a little relief from the stress and worry and told us to spread the word around the caves that we would be having a soccer game.

Jazz and Jamie whooped and I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. Soccer? I hadn't played soccer in years! I wasn't very good but I still loved it anyway.

We all walked out, Jazz with Jamie and Jack on either side of her, Jamie still hadn't let go of her hand but Jack had and after giving Jazz another soft punch and receiving one in return he sped up to join me.

"See? I told you she would be fine." He said in the 'I told you so' voice.

I rolled my eyes and said "I dunno, are you sure there isn't something wrong with her? Shouldn't she be throwing up right now? All that food was enough to feed an elephant and she is nowhere **near **the size of an elephant!"

Jack laughed at that and shrugged, "She has always been like that. Weird I know but she wouldn't be Jazz without her freakishly large appetite."

I grinned and looked around me as we walked into what I remembered to be the games room, now I know why they call it that.

People were already in here and were talking excitedly in small groups. I smiled to myself. So this was my home now, these people were my new family. I looked up at Jack who was looking at me and smiled at him. I was happy, which was weird because I haven't felt happy in a long time. I had a place I could stay and not have to leave after a few days. I had a real home.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I am so completely, utterly, totally, sorry!!!! I know i haven't updated in FOREVER and you all have a right to kill me so i tried to make this chapter long! I PROMISE to update waaaaay sooner next time!!! Sorry again! Thank you for all of you who have kept faith in me and kept reading and reviewing!! I won't let you down again! :)**

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 35:

The raiders were back and they had brought with them more soul meds. Now we were off to go play a game of soccer and I was excited! I think that we really needed a game, just to get everything off of everyone's minds.

Of course now the raiders will have to leave again soon because we still don't have enough food but its okay, they can rest for a day or two and then go back on the road.

When we walked into the games room there were already some people there talking in small groups so Jamie and I, still holding hands, walked up to Brandt and got the ball off him so we could kick it in between each other.

It was so good to see him smiling again; I could tell that he hadn't done that in a while. When I had first woken up the first thing I noticed was a warm pressure on my hand. It had been Jamie's hand.

Then I noticed my stomach was completely empty and I groaned. He had thought that I was still sick or something and was freaking out, and I knew that if hadn't gotten food when I did I would have suffered from malnourishment! Or something like that… And then when everyone started laughing! Jeez! It's like my extreme hunger was funny! I mean my stomach was eating itself out of desperation and they were laughing!

I thought they knew me well enough to know that I would be starving, how long had it been since I had had food? I couldn't remember. Oh well at least I wasn't still starving.

After giving Jamie's hand a squeeze and getting one in return I let go and walked back a few steps so there would be enough room for us to kick the ball to each other.

After a few minutes everyone had gathered in the games room and Mel, Jared, Ian, Kyle, Jack and Ali had joined us in kicking the ball between us while we waited.

I wondered if Ali was good at soccer and guessed we would soon find out.

I was extremely surprised when someone called out for me to be a captain. I blushed tomato red and walked up next to Jeb and waited for the other captain to be called, it turned out to be Jared.

I got the first choice of players so after studying everyone carefully and remembering back to the game we had had before I chose Ian. Then Jared chose Kyle and it went on.

I called out Mel next and gave Jared a smirk, I knew he would have chosen her next, she was a very good player.

He answered my smirk with a mock glare and called out Brandt.

"Lily"

"Aaron"

"Andy"

"Heidi"

"Jamie" I grinned at him when he walked up with a huge grin on his own face.

"Jack" Jared called out and smirked at me so I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Paige"

"Heath"

"Geoffrey"

"Sharon"

"Jeb?" I asked but he shook his head and said, "I'll sit this one out if that's okay." I nodded and called Reid's name instead.

"Maggie" Jared called and he gave me another smirk when she walked up with a frown on her face to join his team.

"Ali" I called out, I decided to give her a chance, she might be the next Ronaldo for all we know. I smiled kindly at her when she walked hesitantly up to join my team and she smiled back.

"Heath" Jared called out.

"Trudy"

"Stanley"

In the end Doc, Wanda, Sunny, Lucinda and her boys were the only ones that didn't play.

My team gathered in a circle and we discussed our game plan. I would take goals again, Mel, Ian and Jamie would be forwards, Andy, Reid and Paige would be mid fielders and Lily, Geoffrey and Trudy would be defenders. Ali said she would sit out for the first half and come in when someone was tired and I agreed.

I was nervous and excited, I still couldn't believe I had been chosen to captain and I wanted to show them that I was a good one.

I took my spot in front of the goal and waited for Jeb to shout go.

Jamie came over carrying two water bottles and some granola bars for the two of us. The game had ended with my team the winners, we had beaten Jared's team one nil, thanks to a brilliant goal scored by Mel with the help of the whole team. Ali turned out to be a pretty good defender when she replaced Trudy in the second half.

Now we were all resting after the game, sitting in our own separate groups, Jamie had gone over to get some food for us when Trudy and Lucinda had come in carrying boxes of food and drink for everyone.

Now he and I were sitting with our backs against one of the cave walls enjoying our victory and each other.

"I can't believe after all you ate back in the hospital you are still able to consume food." Jack laughed as he and Ali walked up to join us, I just stuck my tongue out at him and continued nibbling on my granola bar.

"We'll have to go out soon, for a raid I mean, we are getting too low on food." Jared mused as he; Mel, Ian, Wanda, Sunny and Kyle sat down and joined us too.

Everyone nodded and continued eating. Jared was right, we were getting really low, we needed a raid badly.

When everyone had finished eating Jeb stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Right, I think we all know that there is still a raid to be planned. I'm guessing the same people will be going?" He asked.

I saw Jared, Mel, Ian, Wanda, Kyle, Sunny, Aaron, Andy, Paige and, to my surprise, Brandt nodded. Jeb grinned and asked for them to all meet him in the kitchen as they needed to go over the raid plan again.

They all nodded and got up and headed for the kitchen.

I looked at Jack and asked, "You don't want to go on the raid?"

He shook his head, "Brandt wanted to switch again and I agreed."

Huh, I wonder why he switched with Brandt; I thought he had really wanted to go on the raid, I wonder what changed his mind…

I shook my head, no need to get suspicious Jazz, Jack just wanted to stay here for a while, and probably to make sure nothing else happened to me. I sighed, stupid over protective brother.

The four of us stayed in the games room for a while after everyone else had left to do what ever they were doing before the game was called.

We just kicked the ball between us and after a while I got tired and decided to just sit and watch Jack and Jamie try to play one on one soccer because Ali had announced her 'retirement' as she had called it and went to sit down with me.

"So you like it here?" I asked Ali, we hadn't really talked that much what with the whole me nearly dying thing.

"Yea, I love it, its so great not to be on the run anymore. And the people are really…nice." Ali finished lamely.

I grinned, "Yeah and it'll get even better after the raiders go and come back with more food."

She laughed at that and I joined in. Then the boys came over after finally giving up their game.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jack asked sitting down next to Ali.

"You. Remember that time when we were kids and you walked around for a whole day not realizing you had sat in bird poop and it was all over the back of your pants?" I grinned at his horrified face.

He scowled at me, "Why did you tell her that?" Oh no, he didn't look too happy.

"It's okay Jack, we weren't really laughing at you, we were talking about the raid." Ali saved me.

Jack sighed in relief, which didn't last long because Jamie burst out laughing.

The three of us looked at him confused and all he managed to choke out was "Did you know he had bird poop on his butt Jazz?"

Then I started laughing with him and nodded.

Jack tried to scowl at me but joined in the laughter after Ali, we all laughed until we had tears streaming down our faces and couldn't breathe.

When we finally stopped laughing a thought popped into my head. I was better now and the raiders were back. I wouldn't need to sleep in the hospital anymore, so where would Ali sleep?

I voiced my question but none of the others had an answer so we decided to go find Jeb and ask. Ali had been sleeping, at my request, in my bed while I was sick but now I was better…

It took us about five minutes to find Jeb because we met him in one of the tunnels.

Jack asked him if he knew where Ali was going to sleep and after a few minutes of thought he said, "Well what about-

"Jeb! Jeb!" It was Brandt and he was running.

"What's wrong Brandt?" Jeb asked immediately forgetting our conversation.

"Another rebel cell has turned up, remember the one with the other soul? What did they call him? Well they are here and they wanted to speak with you." Brandt said.

"Right." Jeb nodded and headed off at a pace faster than I thought an older man like him was capable of, then again this was Jeb and the world had been taken over by aliens.

After a quick nod from Jamie the four of us followed after Jeb and Brandt.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay so i didn't get this chapter up as fast as i wanted but i had actually finished it like yesterday and it wouldn't let me load it up! and i was like noooooo! so i'm only just getting it up now cause it wouldn't let me yesterday so sorry! This chapter is SUPER short but i couldn't make it any longer, like it has to be this short for a reason and don't worry cause the next chapter is already half done so as soon as i finish it i will put it up! (if it lets me! grrrrrrr) I wanted to say a gimungo thank you to all the people who read and review this story! its you guys who keep it going! **

**And just to let yous know, the story is nearly over! Yup! I have it all planned out in my head, i just have to write it down, i don't know how many chapters that will take though but once i get an idea of how many more chapters i will let yous know! So it's coming to an end and i'm happy, cause i get to start on my next story that has been in my head for ages but im sad cause i liked writing this one but anyway im gonna stop rambling now and let you guys read! my bad :)**

* * *

Ali's P.O.V

Chapter 36:

We were half running behind Jeb, curious about what the other rebels wanted to talk to Jeb about. I was amazed, so there were more rebel humans! And here was stupid me thinking I was the only one left.

We reached one of the big fields and I picked out about six people that I hadn't seen before and talking to them were Jared and Melanie with Wanda, Ian, Trudy, Lily, Paige and Andy behind them and around the outskirts of the cave wall. They must have been in the middle of planting seeds or something when the rebels turned up.

Jeb stepped up next to Jared and asked "Hi there Nate, good to see you again. I sure hope your not bringing us bad news."

The man who must be Nate smiled at Jeb and shook his head; "Actually we think we might have some good news with us here."

I saw Jeb's eyebrows rise in surprise but he didn't say anything.

"You see, we found another rebel about a week ago right guys?" He asked the other people with him, there were two other women and four men, including Nate. They nodded, the two women grinning, one of the men I saw was half hidden by the two other men who were standing just behind Nate.

"Anways, we were actually on a raid not too far from here and we saw him, thought he was a seeker so we pulled him up, turned out he was a rebel, looking for someone. So we took him with us and after sending the stuff we had gotten from our raid back home we decided to give you a visit and see if you had heard or seen any new rebels around." Nate explained.

Huh, was he talking about me? But who would be looking for me? Everyone had already… changed when I escaped and that was years ago.

"Well now Nate we did actually find another rebel… well I suppose she found us really." Jeb chuckled and motioned for me to come forward.

I glanced at Jack and saw confusion written all over his face as I stepped slowly forward.

I heard a gasp and saw it was the man that was hidden by the other two men. They moved aside so I could see the man properly and when I saw him my breath caught in my throat.

"Dad." I whispered breathlessly and ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Alinga, sweetheart, I have been looking for you for so long." My Dad whispered into my hair as we hugged.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. All I knew was that my Dad was here and he was holding me and he was human.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: It has literally been forever since i updated and i am so sorry, (please don't kill me!) i have been working on another story and i have had the worst writers block in the history of writer's block, i had actually had half the chapter written when i just couldn't think. But inspiration finally hit me (about time!) and now i have this chapter up and i know that i said this before but i WILL have the next chapter up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! which will hopefully be soon! but i do unfortunately have heaps of homework so it might take me a few days. I am once again extremely sorry for the horrendously late update but i promise to update much much much sooner next time! :D I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You are all totally awesome! :)**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Chapter 37:

Her **what**? I screamed in my mind. Ali's **father** was **here**? All I could do was stare as Ali hugged the man and he hugged her back, both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Ali repeated over and over again into her father's shoulder.

"Shhhhhhh Alinga, don't cry, I'm here, it's okay." Ali's Dad calmed her, rubbing circles into her back.

Ali nodded and let go of her Dad and looked at him a huge smile on her lips that lit up here whole tear stained face.

I watched as her father's eyes ran lovingly over his daughter's face, scrutinizing the yellowish mark on her cheek from a healing bruise that might have been cause by Jazz.

"Okay, not meaning to break this up, but I would really appreciate it if someone told me what just happened." Andy said and I saw pretty much everyone but Ali and her father nod in agreement.

"Umm, this is my Dad. I thought he was… well I thought he had been… changed by the souls." Ali exclaimed.

"I had been, and it's a long story from then to now, I hope you don't mind me asking if we could share our stories over some food? We brought some of our raiding food with us, just in case." Ali's Dad said.

"Sure, come one to the kitchen and we will hear your story, I'm sure it's a good one." Jeb said and started off to the kitchen.

We all followed after Jeb, I walked up to Ali and her Dad who were still just looking at each other with huge grins on their faces.

Ali looked at me and her grin widened, if that was even possible. "Jack, meet my Dad, Dad meet Jack."

I looked up to Ali's Dad; he was taller than me by about two inches and said, "It's great to meet you… sir?" What was I supposed to call him? Ali's Dad'? Like an eight year old? No, I don't think so, so I settled with sir.

Ali's Dad looked me up and down and I felt sort of uncomfortable, her father was a big man, muscled, with dark hair and eyes like his daughter. He looked sort of scary but I didn't let him know that I thought that. I looked him in the eyes and held out my hand for him to shake.

Then he grinned and shook my hand "Nice to meet you too Jack, I'm happy to know that she has been taken care of."

I grinned back at him and nodded, "Yeah, well she doesn't really need to be taken care of sir, she can do that all on her own."

He chuckled and said, "I don't doubt it either."

"That's right I can now lets go get some food, I wanna know what you have been doing!" Ali said and grabbed my hand in one hand and her Dad's in her other and dragged us after everyone.

Once we had reached the kitchen, gotten some food and sat down we all looked to Ali's Dad and waited for him to tell us how he was here.

"Okay, so like I said before, I was caught by the souls, along with your Mom…" He looked sad when he mentioned Ali's Mom… she mustn't have gotten away…

I glanced at Ali and saw she had tears in her eyes but she was trying to hold them back. I grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze trying to comfort her.

She looked at me at gave me a small, sad smile.

"It must have been about a month after you ran away Ali, I was so proud of you." Ali's Dad continued.

"Wait how did you know it was a month after she ran away? Weren't you already taken over?" Kyle asked.

Ali's Dad nodded and said, "Yes I had been caught by the souls after going into work one day but before I was caught I had already started to notice that something was up. The guys at work were acting differently they were **too** nice if you know what I mean. Anyway I started to suspect something was up around a week before my capture. I knew that something was going on in my boss's office because guys wee being called in there regularly and when they came out they always seemed just a little different."

"So one day I was walking around the side of the building to put some rubbish out in the bins when I passed the boss' office window. And there I saw what was happening. They were implanting silver animal sort of thins into the back of my colleague's necks. Of course at the time I had no idea that it was an alien invasion but I knew I had to get my family away. When I turned away from the window I saw four figures coming down the alleyway, it was blocked off on one end so I couldn't escape, I knew that those three had already been turned."

"They caught me, gagged me so I couldn't yell for help and brought me into the boss' office. I knew what was happening, they knocked me out with this spray stuff and when I woke up I couldn't move my body. It was like I was trapped inside my own mind. And there was someone else with me." Ali's father stopped and looked at us all around the tables in the kitchen listening to his story.

There was Ali, Jeb, myself, Jamie, Mel, Wanda, Ian, Jared, Jasmine, Lily, Paige, Andy and the other five rebels from the other cell.

"So you were aware?" Wanda asked Ali's Dad.

He looked at her and nodded, "All the time, and so was the soul inside of me, Blue Moon his name was, he was afraid of me, he didn't understand why I was still aware as you called it."

"That was what happened to me." Mel said from her spot in between Jared and Wanda.

"Yes, I was implanted in Melanie's body but Melanie was still aware, she eventually became stronger and was at times able to take back control of her body." Wanda continued.

Melanie nodded and so did Ali's father. "Yes I found that after about a month with the soul inside of me I was getting stronger, I didn't really know why but all I knew was that my wife was gone and so was my daughter but she had escaped, and I had to find her. So I built up my strength and eventually took my body back."

"Then it was Blue Moon that was trapped inside my mind. I was able to keep him there too, he fought of course, he was afraid of me still, but he never succeeded in taking back my body."

"I was lucky enough to still have the silver in my eyes so I didn't need to hide from other souls, I could search for Alinga freely. And I did, I searched everywhere, for years, until I eventually ended up here." He finished smiling down at his daughter.

"So is Blue Moon still in your head?" Wanda asked curiously.

Ali's Dad nodded, "He has gotten better over the years, he isn't as afraid anymore, he is even a little understanding, he knows how much I love my daughter and he says he feels a little guilty for taking me away from her."

Wanda nodded in understanding, "Blue Moon? If you can hear me, I would like to ask you a question."

"He can hear you." Ali's Dad said.

"I am a soul like you, but I have also discovered that it was wrong of us to take this world as our own and so I have come to live with and love the humans around me." Wanda said, "I have also told them The Secret, do not think badly of me please, I just needed to get out of my host body, I needed to set her free and that was the only way."

"He says he understands." Said Ali's Dad.

"I would like to know if you would like to be sent to another planet to live, I do not think you would like to spend forever inside this man's head am I right?" Wanda asked kindly.

Ali's Dad nodded for the soul.

"Okay, is there any specific planet you would like us to send you?" Wanda asked.

Ali's Dad stopped and waited for the soul inside his head to answer, "He says he would like to be sent to the new dolphin planet, he hasn't been there before."

Wanda nodded, of course, we shall arrange the transportation as soon as we can, would you like us to remove you now?" she asked.

"He says yes and thank you." Ali's father said.

Wanda nodded and we all stood up, "Thank you for helping us and understanding our situation, I hope you have a wonderful time on the dolphin planet." Wanda said.

We all started following Wanda, Ian and Jeb out the door. Paige, Andy and Lily said that they would go finish planting the seeds in the field and left so it was just Ali, myself, Jazz, Jamie, Mel, Jared, Ian, Wanda, Jeb and Ali's Dad that walked down to the hospital so that Wanda and Doc could take the soul out of Ali's Dad and put it into a cryotank.

I was curious, I had never seen an actual soul before, this would be a first and I wanted to know what they looked like. I had heard the people in the caves explain them to me but I wanted to see one for myself.

When we walked in to the hospital and after Wanda explained to Doc what was happening Ali'd Dad lay down on a bed and after having a conversation with the soul in his head and after a quick smile at Ali he allowed Wanda to use Sleep so they could take the soul out.

I watched stunned as Doc cut along the thin line at the bade of Ali's Dad's neck and slowly took the soul out of his body, he carefully placed it into the cryotank Wanda was holding and she shut the lid.

"He's beautiful." I heard Jazz say from behind me; she had never seen a soul either before.

I nodded in agreement, I had always thought souls to look like centipedes or something but they didn't, they were like a bright silvery light with hundreds of thin, silver strands coming out of it.

We waited about ten minutes for Ali's Dad to wake up but when he finally did I was relieved, Ali had been starting to freak out.

All of a sudden a question popped into my mind. Were Ali and her Dad going to stay here? Or would they leave with the other rebel cell?


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Yes! three days! since my last update! :D Okay so everyone I have some major news. This is it! This is the last chapter! I hope its a suitable ending for it. This is my first story and even though it took me forever i was determined to finish it! And now i have and i am so happy! I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, added this story as a favorite and to all the people who didnt lose faith in me during my horrible writer's block! You guys are so awesome! So there isn't really much else to say except i hope you like the ending! :D**

* * *

Jazz's P.O.V

Chapter 38:

Wow. Souls, they were really beautiful. I never expected them to look like that. They were like a bright light with sliver hairs.

I watched as Doc carefully placed the soul into the cryotank and as Wanda closed the lid. Jamie had explained to me what they did with the souls they took out of humans.

So this soul was going to the dolphin planet. That would be so cool. To be able to travel to different planets, experience different forms of life. I can't even imagine it.

I made a mental note to talk to Wanda about her experiences with some of the worlds she had been to. Jamie had told me some of her stories but I wanted to hear them first hand.

It took Ali's Dad about ten minutes to wake up after the soul was taken out of his body.

I was so happy for Ali, she had found her Dad and other humans and she looked really happy.

I did wonder if she and her Dad were going to stay in the caves though, or would they leave with the other rebel group? I hoped she stayed here. I had only known her for a few days but she seemed nice and Jack seemed to like her. Wink wink, nudge nudge.

That's right, I'm not oblivious to other people's feelings, even though I was to my own. I could tell Jack liked Ali and Ali liked Jack.

So I new that if Ali left Jack would be really cut up about it. After all Ali is the first human jack's age we have met in a long time.

After Ali's Dad had woken up we all headed back to the kitchen, it looked like now that they had found Ali the other rebel cell were going to move out, they were on a raid after all. And we needed supplies too, I wondered if our raiders would go with them. I didn't think they would. It would be too big a group. It was too much of a risk of getting caught, even with Wanda and Sunny.

When we reached the kitchen Jamie, Mel, Jared, Ian, Wanda and I all stood around the table where Jeb, Ali's Dad, we still didn't know his name, Ali, Jack and Nate were all sitting. The other four people from the rebel cell stood around the tabele too.

"So Nate you're heading off now?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah, we need to get back to our raid. We just thought we would stop in, see if you had picked up any new rebels and luckily for Charlie over her," Nate gestured to Ali's Dad. So that was his name! "You had."

Charlie smiled at Nate and nodded, "Yes, thank you so much Nate, I wouldn't have found Alinga without you."

"No problem, we do what we can to help other rebels." Nate answered him with a smile.

"So I guess the question now Charlie is are you and Ali going to stay here or go with Nate and their crew?" Jeb asked.

I saw Jack and Ali stiffen and both of them looked at Charlie. Actually everyone in the room looked at Charlie, waiting for his answer.

Charlie looked at his daughter with a question look and after meeting his eyes Ali looked pointedly at Jack, then back at her Dad.

"Well I think Ali has made my mind up for me," he chuckled, "I hope it's alright with you Jeb if we stay here, we will try to visit you when we get the chance Nate." Charlie answered.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and I saw Jack and Ali do the same.

"Of course you can stay here, although you might have to stay in the hospital for a few days until we can sort out your room, we might need to actually start digging out some new rooms. We seem to be low on them." Jeb chuckled.

"Thank you Jeb, and thank you Nate, for finding my Dad." Ali said gratefully to the two men.

"It was no problem." Nate answered again. He stood up and looked at the other rebels from his group, "Ready to head off guys?"

They nodded and we all started waking out the door.

I felt a hand grab mine and looked up to see Jamie smiling down at me, I grinned back at him and we waited till everyone else had left the kitchen.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"About what? Ali and Charlie?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm glad they are staying, I like Ali." I paused and grinned, "And so does Jack. A lot."

Jamie grinned and nodded, "I noticed." We both laughed.

"Why do you think we can both see other people's feelings for each other but not recognize our own?" I asked Jamie.

He shrugged, "No idea, maybe we do know what we feel subconsciously, but need a little nudge to move the knowledge up into the conscious part of our minds." He answered.

"You thought hard about that." I said surprised that he had such a good answer for my question.

"I did, I was confused, I had the same question in my head." He said.

"Great minds think alike." I grinned and he grinned back.

He leaned down and pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. I moved my left hand up to his neck and kept my right hand locked in his left. His right hand slid down to the small of my back and pulled me closer.

When we broke away we were both breathing a little heavily. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling him towards the door so we could see off the other rebels.

I grinned to myself when I heard him sigh but followed after me, our hands still intertwined.

When we reached the field closest to the exit we found that the other group had already left. Oops.

"You two took your time." Jared said grinning at us.

"I tripped." I lied but I could tell none of them believed me. I was a hopeless liar.

"I think it's about time we all introduced ourselves properly, we sorta skipped over that part before." Jeb exclaimed.

"Charlie, I'm Jeb, founder of the caves." Jeb said, extending his hand to Charlie to shake.

Charlie shook his hand, "Jeb, good to meet you ad I know I already said this but thank you for letting us stay."

"I'm Jared."

"Melanie."

"Ian."

"Wanda."

"Jamie."

"Jasmine." I introduced myself and we all shook hands with Charlie.

"And I'm Charlie." He grinned.

"Wow, we all sounded like news broadcasters." I exclaimed and started giggling.

Everyone looked at me and then started laughing too.

"Right now that we have been introduced to everyone I think I'm gonna go hit the hay. It's been a long day." Jeb exclaimed and we all nodded.

"I'll show you to the hospital if you want." Jack offered to Charlie and Ali and they nodded.

After saying goodnight to everyone we all headed off to our rooms and Jack, Ali and Charlie went to the hospital. I wondered when we would start hollowing out some of the cave for new rooms. I guess they would need to make sure they made the room in the right spot, to make sure it didn't cave in or anything.

When Jamie and I reached our room I went in first and got changed then came outside and waited for Jamie.

When he pulled the curtain back for me to come in I smiled at him. We plopped down on our mattresses and for a minute we just started at each other.

"You know you really scared me." Jamie said after a minute.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When your arm was infected, I seriously thought I was going to lose you." He whispered.

I started at him and was horrified to see a few tears leak from his eyes.

I leaned forward and wiped them away, "Hey, don't worry, I'm fine now. We both are. Everything turned out well."

He nodded and looked at me with his big, dark eyes.

"Everything is going to be right from now on." I continued, "I have you, you have me, Jack and Ali have each other, Ali has her Dad, Mel and Jared have each other, Ian and Wanda, Kyle and Sunny." I ticked off the names.

"We are all safe, and yeah, the planet has been invaded by aliens but if the souls hadn't invaded, I never would have met you. And to be honest, I would give up all of humanity if I could have you." I told him without the slightest but of guilt. It was true. Now I had him, I couldn't live without him.

"I'm glad you said that, cause so would I. I can't live without you Jazz. I love you." Jamie said, his eyes smouldering even though it was pitch black.

"I love you too Jamie Stryder." I whispered back to him.

I held his eyes for a minute before we both leaned in and closed the gap between us once again.


End file.
